


Dans la peau

by Artoung



Series: Dans la peau [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemy Lovers, Enfin je crois, Kissing, M/M, Mort de personnages, Oral Sex, Ron roxx!, mais pas des personnages principaux, présence de corps plaqué contre un mur, torture mentionnée et un peu décrite aussi, ça finit bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoung/pseuds/Artoung
Summary: Harry a Draco dans la peau, dénaturant son image de héros. Draco a une marque dans la peau, dénaturant son avant-bras. A présent, ils doivent vivre avec ça et avancer quand même, chacun de leur côté.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Dans la peau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Le chemin de Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts).



> Disclamer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR
> 
> Rating: M ? M+? Bref du gros M quoi.
> 
> Pairing: GW/HP non, je blague c'était juste pour faire peur à Artemis donc...HP/DM en vrai o/
> 
> Note: Alors cette fic est un cadeau pour Artemis ( je fais de la pub mais franchement allez lire ses fics si ce n'est pas encore fait, ce sont des bijoux et puis si on est beaucoup à insister elle finira peut être plus vite « L'ombre derrière toi » o/ Vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris). Cette fic est devenue encore un OS mutant (y a une épidémie) j'en ai peur puisqu'elle est passée de un à trois chapitres. Le « M » se justifie dès ce premier chapitre. Il y aura aussi de la vulgarité, en plus du sexe donc vraiment ceux qui ont du mal avec ça, n'hésitez pas à quitter cette page.
> 
> Désolée aussi pour les suites de mes fics qui n'arrivent pas mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai juste pu en prendre pour cette fic ^^
> 
> Remerciements: A SeanConneraille pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et pour roxxer et pour faire partie de la Team Stéphanoise. A Griffy pour ses illustrations fabuleuses, pour ses encouragements et pour roxxer. A BlackNemesis pour m'avoir enchainé à ma chaise, pour m'avoir menacer de sévices corporels si je n'écrivais pas et pour roxxer. A mon bébé chat pour roxxer. Aux murs en général parce qu'ils roxxent.
> 
> Note2 spéciale pour Artemis: Alors voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Je pense pouvoir certifier que Griffy se joint à moi pour te le souhaiter en retard aussi (mais tout est de ma faute -et celle de Fanny-). J'espère que ça te plaira -tu verras y'a plein de murs-. Bisouuuus.

  
  
**Chapitre 1: Le choix de Draco**  
  
  
-Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues !?  
  
Dean Thomas aurait bien aimé pouvoir répondre à cette épineuse question mais l'avant bras de Harry contre son cou, l'empêchait un peu de respirer, donc par extension, de parler.  
  
Là, plaqué contre un mur, au milieu de ce couloir vide, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes avaient peur du-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Lui même n'en menait pas large mais il préférait encore faire une déclaration d'amour à Snape -en public et en chantant- plutôt que de montrer son inquiétude face à celui-qui-avait-pété-un-câble.  
  
Dire qu'il y avait une heure à peine, Harry lui tapait encore dans le dos, riant à une de ses blagues. Il faut croire que l'amitié avait des limites et que Dean les avait franchies.  
  
-Lâche-moi putain! Réussit-il à articuler.  
  
Il y avait un éclat dangereux dans les yeux verts qui était complètement inconnu à Dean. Il se demanda si c'était de cette façon qu'il regardait ses ennemis. La pression sur sa trachée se relâcha mais il était toujours coincé entre un mur froid et un Potter en colère.  
  
Tout ça c'était de la faute du cours de l'Histoire de la Magie de cet après-midi. C'était pourtant le cours préféré de Dean car il y passait son temps à dessiner. C'était le truc dans lequel il excellait. Neville avait la botanique, Harry était l'as du quidditch, Ron avait l'humour le plus décapant et Seamus était le bout en train du groupe -et celui qui faisait exploser les choses-.   
  
Dean était doué en dessin, il voulait d'ailleurs intégrer la « Art Emis School Wizzards» l'année prochaine et si possible en faire son métier.  
  
Enfin, s'il arrivait à ne pas se faire tuer par Harry Potter d'ici là.  
  
Ça avait été une mauvaise idée de dessiner la classe dans son ensemble, cette fois là. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner?  
  
Il avait croqué ses camarades, un par un. A trois tables devant lui, Ron roupillait comme un bien heureux, à ses côtés, Harry fixait hargneusement la nuque de Malfoy. Hermione écoutait religieusement le professeur Binns en prenant des notes inutiles. Parvati et Lavande , un peu plus sur la gauche, gloussaient en regardant en direction de Harry et Ron. Neville essayait de récupérer son parchemin que Parkinson lui avait volé et qui était en train de le mettre en miettes.   
  
Bref ça semblait être un cours normal. Le dessin était réussi. A côté de lui, Seamus avait même eu un sifflement d'admiration quand il lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le lui montrer.  
  
Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, Dean aimait bien aussi quand ses dessins restaient immobiles. Mais il avait voulu les voir bouger -ce qu'il regrettait à présent-. Il avait donc lancé le sort sur le parchemin pour que son dessin s'anime. Comme le papier et la plume étaient enchantés pour retenir l'ambiance de l'instant, les dix secondes d'animation qui suivaient, étaient comme un film crayonné de ce qui aurait pu se passer.  
  
C'était à cet instant que c'était parti en couille. Sur le papier, ils s'étaient tous animés. Hermione avait levé désespérément la main, demandant la parole à un Binns toujours aussi impassible. Lavande envoyait un baiser à un Ron qui ronflait. Parvati elle se tournait franchement du côté des serpentards et regardait Zabini d'un air interrogateur. Neville jetait un sort à Parkinson qui se mettait à couiner de douleur. Et Harry...Le Harry du dessin, s'était levé jusqu'à arriver derrière Malfoy puis s'était penché doucement . Il avait caressé avec tendresse la nuque blonde du bout des doigts, celle là même que trois secondes avant il fusillait du regard. Puis il avait réduit complètement l'espace entre le cou du préfet en chef des serpentards et ses lèvres en embrassant la nuque pâle avec une dévotion lascive presque effrayante. Il s'agissait d'un geste encore plus intime qu'un roulage de pelle en règle surtout venant de quelqu'un comme Harry qui avait l'air, dans la vie de tous les jours, hermétique à ce genre de démonstration amoureuse. Dean aurait encore préféré voir le Harry de papier enculer Malfoy sur place plutôt que comprendre ce que ce geste signifiait vraiment. Du personnage de Malfoy, quant à lui, on ne voyait que son dos qui se crispait mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être embrassé par le type qu'il détestait.   
  
-Merde alors! Avait soufflé Seamus à côté de lui.  
  
Et ils avaient regardé l'animation se répéter encore et encore, restant silencieux -même Seamus n'avait plus rien dit, ce qui montrait la gravité du truc-, complètement choqués.   
  
-Réponds à ma question! Siffla Harry, ramenant Dean au présent.  
  
Le gryffondor eut un sursaut d'indignation. Ok, il avait apparemment mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester caché. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui éprouvait des sentiments pour le mec le plus pourri de l'école. Personne n'avait forcé la main au Harry du dessin pour qu'il aille bécoter le cou du futur Mangemort en puissance. Il s'était levé tout seul de sa chaise, comme le grand garçon qu'il était. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait désespérément envie de faire au moment où Dean l'avait dessiné.  
  
-Non, lança Dean rageusement, c'est toi qui va répondre à la mienne! Depuis quand tu fantasmes sur un mec? Sur Malfoy en plus? Bon sang, tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir à quel point ce type est une ordure!  
  
Le visage de Harry se crispa. Dean regretta immédiatement de s'être énervé. Il n'élevait jamais la voix habituellement et le faire sur un ami était déstabilisant. Et même si cet ami avait eu l'air de vouloir sa peau, maintenant, il posait sur lui un regard douloureux. Ça ne dura qu'un instant avant que le capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison ne se reprenne.  
  
-Ton fichu dessin n'est qu'une abjecte farce ! Je veux savoir à qui tu l'as montré à part Crivey et Finnigan et je veux que tu le détruises!  
  
Dean grogna. Crivey était celui qui avait vendu la mèche, il aurait dû s'en douter. Dean lui avait vendu la copie du dessin pour le journal de l'école. Crivey achetait fréquemment ses dessins pour le Poudlard's Zine mais ce coup ci il avait dû avoir des remords et avait averti Harry. Ce crétin idolâtrait carrément le survivant. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec le sixième année à propos de ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire quand il s'agissait de _ses_ dessins.  
  
-Personne d'autre n'est au courant, répondit Dean. Et je brûlerai l'original.  
  
Il abdiquait car il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre le survivant à dos pour un simple dessin. Il aimait bien Harry même si en ce moment il devait faire de gros efforts pour se le rappeler.  
  
-Fais le maintenant! Ordonna Potter.  
  
Il allait quand même falloir qu'il se calme avec ce ton, car survivant ou pas, Dean n'allait pas rester diplomate très longtemps à cette allure.  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi.  
  
-Va le chercher!  
  
-Je ne suis pas ton chien, Potter! Grinça Dean.  
  
-Non, c'est Weasley qui a ce rôle. Toi, Thomas, tu es le bouffon du coin, susurra une voix traînante.  
  
Les deux gryffondors se retournèrent vivement. Malfoy se tenait là, en compagnie de sa nouvelle copine Daphnée Greengrass et de Blaise Zabini.   
  
Dean reçut cinq sur cinq le regard d'avertissement que Harry lui lança alors que les serpentards approchaient.  
  
-Alors Thomas, reprit le préfet en chef des verts et argents, qu'as-tu donc dessiné de si affreux pour te mettre à dos l' _élu_?   
  
Le dernier mot de Malfoy avait été craché avec dégout.  
  
-Rien qui te regarde! Répondit Dean.  
  
-Vraiment ? Je pense que tu te trompes. Ça doit être un dessin vraiment intéressant. Peut-être un portrait criant de vérité ? Dis-moi Potter, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas apprécié? Que tu sois si moche ou que ta bêtise transparaisse même à travers tes traits?  
  
-Va te faire foutre! Répondit Harry.  
  
Dean vit alors nettement Malfoy hausser un sourcil à cette insulte mais ne sut pas comment interpréter ce signe. Harry semblait, par contre, encore plus en colère et le gryffondor fut bien content de ne plus en être la cause.  
  
-Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! grinça le serpentard glacial.   
  
-Je t'emmerde ! Répliqua Harry qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à être le plus vulgaire possible.  
  
Dean aurait bien aimé être ailleurs. Les affrontements entre Malfoy et Potter étaient monnaie courante mais en général Harry n'était pas aussi hargneux. Et là, il avait peur que les sorts se mettent à fuser. Zabini et Greengrass ne semblaient pas très à l'aise non plus. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son dessin que Harry était autant sur les nerfs ? Peut-être qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il détestait le serpentard?  
  
Mais c'était inutile. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en jetant son sort. Rien n'avait été trafiqué. Il savait la vérité et ça le dégoutait. Parce que Malfoy était une ordure. Il était dangereux, mauvais et malsain. Tomber amoureux de lui devait être comme se retrouver avec le coeur rempli de pus. Dean ignorait comment une telle chose avait pu arriver mais il ressentait de la pitié mélangée à de la colère envers Harry.  
  
Il se demanda si Ron et Hermione étaient au courant. Si Harry se rendait compte que la guerre était partout autour d'eux et que cet amour était dangereux. Et si Malfoy venait à devenir un Mangemort, est-ce qu'il serait capable de l'abattre?   
  
Il regarda son ami. Harry ne lâchait pas Malfoy des yeux, écoutant et répondant à ses insultes comme si même pour ça il fallait gagner des points. Être le meilleur. Ne jamais lui laisser l'avantage. Alors Dean comprit. Oui, Harry serait capable d'abattre Malfoy, si cela s'avérait nécessaire et c'était à la fois effrayant et triste de comprendre ça. Parce que son ami se préparait à une telle chose. Depuis combien de temps ? Dean l'ignorait. Peut-être depuis que Harry avait compris qu'il était amoureux ?  
  
Mais le fait était là, dans ce regard qu'il posait en ce moment même sur l'autre garçon. Ce regard qui disait « Je te tuerai, s'il le faut. Malgré mon amour pour toi, je le ferai. »   
  
Alors Dean se sentit misérable d'avoir douté.  
  


**°O°O°O°**

  
  
-Alors tu veux être dessus ou dessous cette fois ci? Demanda Malfoy tout en défaisant sa cravate.  
  
Il ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur le devoir de métamorphose que Harry avait laissé trainé sur la table.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi?!   
  
Le ton hargneux fit tourner la tête de Malfoy dans sa direction.   
  
-Pourquoi serais-tu ici autrement? Répondit-il tout en faisant un large geste du bras pour englober la salle sur demande.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien parce que ça serait ridicule. Lui et Malfoy savaient la vérité.  
  
-Je t'ai trouvé bien nerveux aujourd'hui, reprit le serpentard avec amusement. Tu dois être vraiment en manque, non?   
  
Le gryffondor haussa les épaules. Refusant de répondre à cette question aussi. Il n'aimait pas la légèreté de Malfoy par rapport à tout ça. Lui, était mort de trouille. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis vendredi soir, quand Malfoy était rentré chez lui pour le week end.   
  
Ça avait été différent ce soir là. Doux comme dans un rêve. Malfoy avait été en dessous et Harry s'était coulé en lui avec lenteur. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, pas d'insultes inutiles pour une fois. Il s'était laissé bercer par la respiration du serpentard, allant et venant en lui doucement, encore et encore. Essayant de capter son regard. Mais Malfoy avait détourné constamment les yeux, comme si pour une fois il était incapable de cacher sa fragilité, sa peur, ses doutes. Sauf que Harry n'avait rien pu voir de tout ça, mais le fait que Malfoy refuse le contact visuel était déjà une preuve suffisante. Et pendant tout le temps où Harry l'avait dans ses bras, il avait repensé à la phrase que le blond avait dite juste avant de se déshabiller « Demain, je vais chez moi. Mon père a demandé une autorisation à Dumbledore. »  
  
C'était tout. Harry n'avait pas demandé d'explication.  
  
Mais tous les deux savaient ce que ça signifiait. Ça signifiait que Malfoy allait devoir faire un choix.  
  
Et le choix avait été fait apparemment. Car ce matin Malfoy sortait avec une fille de serpentard. Blonde comme les blés. Jolie et tellement de bonne famille que ça donnait à Harry envie de la frapper.   
  
Mais ça ce n'était pas le pire. Ce n'était rien. Tout comme le fait que Dean ait fait ce dessin qui le mettait à nu tout à l'heure, n'était rien.  
  
Non, ce qui allait l'achever, c'était ce qui allait se passer d'un instant à l'autre. Malfoy allait enlever sa chemise alors il allait la voir...  
  
La marque de celui qu'il avait choisi pour Maître.  
  
-Bon, j'aimerais être dessus aujourd'hui, reprit Malfoy comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il ferait demain.  
  
« _Je t'emmerde_ », aurait voulu répondre Harry. « _Je préférerais mourir que de te laisser me toucher à présent_ », mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et de commencer à se déshabiller.  
  
Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Il le savait pourtant qu'ils en arriveraient là un jour ou l'autre. Que cette histoire de coucherie ne devait pas interférer avec la guerre mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.   
  
Il était déjà torse nu et en train d'enlever son pantalon quand Malfoy lui fit face, entièrement nu. Harry sentit un frisson de dégout le traverser.   
  
Elle était là, bien sûr.  
  
La marque des ténèbres.  
  
Noire et morbide sur l'avant bras tellement blanc de Malfoy. Le contraste des couleurs avait tout du sacrilège sur cette peau. Elle semblait narguer Harry car elle était encastrée dans la chair de celui qu'il aimait et pour toujours. Lui, les seules marques qu’il lui avait laissé s'en allaient avec le temps. Il obligea ses yeux à remonter jusqu'au visage du serpentard et ça lui sembla être l'acte le plus dur qu'il ait eu à faire de toute sa vie.   
  
Malfoy le regardait, impassible, attendant sa réaction. Mais à part gémir de douleur, Harry n'avait rien envie de faire.  
  
C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tailler les liens qui l'unissait à Malfoy avec un couteau sale. Ça faisait mal, même s'il s'y attendait. Tout avait été clair dès le début. Malfoy n'avait jamais parlé de s'opposer à sa famille. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ça ne reste que du cul. C'est Harry qui avait gaffé en tombant amoureux. C'était lui le con.  
  
Il l'avait vu dans le regard de Dean et Seamus qu'il était con. Il l'avait senti dans la pitié de Crivey. Et encore, ces mecs n'étaient pas importants: ils n'étaient pas Ron, Hermione, Remus ou Dumbledore. Comment le regarderaient-ils, eux, s'ils savaient ?   
  
Et pire, si jamais...si jamais Draco l'apprenait ? Que verrait-il dans les yeux gris ? Du triomphe ? Est-ce qu'il se servirait de ça pour le compte de son Maître ?   
  
Oui. Oui, il le ferait. Alors Harry fit comme si cela ne le touchait pas et il parvint même à esquisser un sourire froid.  
  
-Je vois que tu as le même tatouage que ton père. Il fait des forfaits Famille ? Ca vaut le coup j'espère ?  
  
Malfoy haussa un sourcil blond. Il était beau ce salopard. Malgré la marque. Malgré tout ce qui les opposait.  
  
-C'est un honneur, répondit Malfoy glacial.  
  
Et Harry eut envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Comment un type aussi intelligent que Draco pouvait s'abaisser à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune conscience du bien et du mal ? Il ne parlait pas de cette connerie de rivalité entre les Ténèbres et et la Lumière comme dans les bouquins, mais d'assassinats, de tortures, de massacres...  
  
La marque sur le bras de Malfoy était simplement le signe, qu'il acceptait toutes ces choses horribles, qu'il était même prêt à les faire si on les lui ordonnait.  
  
-Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne connais même pas la signification de ce mot, renifla Harry dégouté.  
  
-Arrête ça Potty, siffla le serpentard. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi mais pour tirer mon coup.  
  
Oh oui, Malfoy avait horreur de parler quand ils étaient tous les deux ici. Harry essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il ne devait plus coucher avec lui mais c'était dur avec ce corps nu sous les yeux. Il regarda le serpentard s'assoir sur le lit, il était visiblement en train de perdre patience. Sa nudité ne semblait pas le gêner mais Harry le trouvait indécent. Il avait envie de lui.  
  
-Tu as une copine maintenant, tu n'as qu'à te soulager avec elle !  
  
Parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! Le gryffondor serra les dents devant sa bêtise. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler d'elle mais c'était sorti malgré lui. Fallait croire que la jalousie le rongeait plus qu'il ne croyait.  
  
-Elle n'est pas comme ça.  
  
Ok. Elle avait l'option Sainte Nitouche en plus de tout le reste, cette petite conne. « _Pas_ _comme ça_ » voulait dire « _pas comme toi_ » mais l'insulte voilée ne le toucha pas. Parce qu'il fallait être deux pour baiser. Et Malfoy écartait les jambes autant que lui dans l'histoire.   
  
-Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait si je lui disais que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un autre mec ? Susurra Harry.  
  
-Je me demande ce que dirait ton ami le miséreux s'il apprenait que tu me laisses t'enculer et que t'en redemandes ? Répondit le blond imitant le ton qu'il avait pris. Bon allez Potter, reprit-il plus sérieusement, tu te décides ou je me tire de là.  
  
Le gryffondor ne répondit rien et Malfoy se leva dans un soupir avant de s'approcher de lui. Il le poussa doucement contre le mur derrière lui posant simplement ses mains sur ses biceps. Ce contact suffit pour électriser Harry. L'ambiance venait de changer, Malfoy arborait à présent un léger sourire satisfait.   
  
Malfoy savait toujours comment le faire changer d'avis.  
  
Qu'il soit maudit !  
  
-Tu es trop habillé, murmura-t-il chaudement à son oreille.  
  
Il sentit les mains descendre sur son corps. Il frôlait ses flancs du bout des doigts, comme si il hésitait à se poser franchement sur sa peau mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une manière de plus de l'allumer. Finalement les mains pâles se fixèrent sur ses hanches, à la lisière de son pantalon.   
  
Harry retint sa respiration.   
  
Ils restèrent une seconde immobile. Comme si il leur fallait ce temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. Malfoy fit cesser le contact visuel en nichant son visage dans son cou, annonçant ainsi la reprise de leur activité.   
  
Harry s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Il aurait voulu s'accrocher aux épaules en face de lui mais il s'obligea à ne pas le faire, à tenir encore un peu -de toute façon tôt ou tard il allait s'agripper au serpentard, ça finissait toujours comme ça-. Les cheveux blonds chatouillaient sa mâchoire, la respiration un peu rapide contre son cou brûlait sa peau. Il aurait voulu sentir sa langue à cet endroit: brûler un bon coup et connaître la fraicheur ensuite.  
  
Il sursauta quand les ongles de Malfoy raclèrent contre sa peau mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur humidifier la peau de son ventre. Il fit en pensée le même chemin que les ongles de Malfoy, souhaitant qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau de sa braguette pour que les doigts s'occupent enfin de son pantalon -putain il s'en foutait du pantalon. Il voulait qu'ils s'occupent de ce qu'il y avait dedans-.  
  
Il contracta son ventre quand les mains se trouvèrent sur le bouton de son pantalon. Malfoy batailla un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Le souffle contre son cou se fit plus rapide.   
  
Harry leva une main pour retirer ses lunettes mais elle fut attrapée au vol.  
  
-Attends, laisse-moi enlever mes lunettes, fit-il d'une voix trop rauque tandis que Malfoy avait délaissé sa braguette à moitié défaite pour enlacer ses deux mains aux siennes.  
  
Harry détestait quand il faisait ça. Ce geste était trop tendre pour eux. C'était à cause de ce genre de chose qu'il était tombé amoureux.  
  
-Non, je veux que tu puisses me voir parfaitement quand je serai en train de te la mettre.  
  
Harry retint un rire nerveux. Le connard voulait être sûr qu'il comprenait que c'était un mangemort qui allait le baiser. Le blond était une pourriture.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour voir ce que tu es Malfoy, murmura doucement Harry avant de mordiller le lobe du serpentard qui se trouvait près de ses lèvres.  
  
Le fils de Lucius eut un gémissement et plaqua ses hanches contre celles de l'autre garçon, les faisant tous les deux haleter.   
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il lâchant une de ses mains pour la glisser dans le jean du gryffondor, prenant une de ses fesses en coupe.  
  
-Un pauvre con, répondit Harry, dont les yeux verts, derrière des lunettes pleines de buée, s'assombrissaient dangereusement.  
  
-Le pauvre con va t'enculer Potter, fit remarquer Draco sèchement mais sans pour autant cesser ses attouchements sensuels.  
  
-Une ordure, reprit Harry en se cambrant pour avoir plus de contact avec le corps délié et nerveux du blond.  
  
-L'ordure va te faire jouir encore et encore, grinça le serpentard.  
  
-Un lâche, une sous-merde, un traitr...  
  
Un baiser violent l'empêcha de finir son mot mais il était là, volant entre eux comme un vampire assoiffé de malheur. Car c'était de ça dont il s'agissait. Malfoy l'avait trahi.  
  
Il avait choisi l'autre camps.  
  
Il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu ne pas aller chez lui ce week end. Demander la protection de l'Ordre.   
  
Il avait fait un choix. Et ça n'avait pas été lui.  
Il sentit Draco mordre ses lèvres et faire descendre son pantalon à ses genoux. Il crispa ses mains sur les épaules parfaites du serpentard, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair quand leurs deux sexes se cognèrent enfin.  
  
Le putain de lit n'était pas loin pourtant. Malfoy avait l'air de vouloir faire ça contre ce mur. Harry s'en foutait tant qu'ils le faisaient. Ça serait peut-être la dernière fois de toute façon.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il faut te préparer ? Grogna le serpentard sans cesser de donner des coups de hanches désespérés contre lui. Chacun d'entre eux menaçait d'envoyer Harry par dessus bord.  
  
Et savoir que Malfoy le voulait si fort qu'il posait ce genre de question lui donnait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Ce n'était pas normal ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Pas normal que ça soit toujours aussi intense même après quatre mois. En réalité, l'intensité augmentait même à mesure qu'ils connaissaient le corps de l'autre. A présent, une simple caresse bien placée, pouvait les faire trembler des pieds à la tête. Le simple souvenir de ce que l'autre était capable de faire les faisait devenir durs.   
  
-Tu crois quoi ? Répondit Harry. Que je me suis fait enfiler juste avant de venir te voir ? Bien sûr qu'il faut me préparer !  
  
Son regard croisa les yeux gris. Ils étaient, comme souvent, insondables. Et douloureusement beaux.   
  
-Retourne-toi.  
  
-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te regarde, se moqua Harry.  
  
-J'ai changé d'avis. Voir ta tête d'abruti risque de me faire débander.  
  
Le gryffondor se lécha les lèvres.  
  
-Ou peut-être que ça risque de te faire venir trop vite?  
  
-Retourne-toi !  
  
Harry ricana mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. De toute façon, c'était mieux pour lui aussi s'ils ne se regardaient pas.  
  
-Penche-toi.  
  
Le ton de Malfoy avait changé, il n'était plus impérieux. Ça s'approchait plus de la supplique en fait. Encore une fois, il s'exécuta. Il posa ses mains bien à plat contre le mur et se pencha. Le serpentard ne le touchait plus et c'était humiliant d'être dans cette position : les fesses tendues, attendant qu'on daigne s'occuper d'elles.  
  
Est-ce que Malfoy prenait son temps pour mieux savourer le spectacle de sa soumission ? Pour mieux profiter de son besoin de lui ?  
  
Une partie de Harry était outrée par son comportement, mais une autre s'était déjà mise dans des positions encore plus humiliantes, pourvu qu'il prenne son pied, elle disait de laisser faire. Cette partie là était bien plus conséquente que la première.   
  
Le problème se trouvait là, n'est ce pas ? Il rêvait peut-être de coucher avec Malfoy entouré d'une tripotée de bougies et allongé sur un lit de pétales de roses -ou de n'importe quelle foutue fleur- mais ce qui le faisait partir haut et loin c'était de faire ça comme maintenant. Avec ce fichu goût d'interdit dans la bouche. Avec cette envie de mordre, de frapper, de griffer. Avec cette attente du prochain geste de l'autre. Juste être au bord du gouffre. Et l'aimer, l'aimer quand même malgré tout.   
  
-Putain ! gémit-il quand on lui écarta les fesses.  
  
L'instant d'après il sentit la langue du préfet pénétrer son anus. Il sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, il fut certain que son coeur venait de sortir de sa poitrine. En tout cas, il n'était plus au bord du gouffre, il venait de tomber dedans. Malfoy lui attrapa les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et il recommença à le fouiller de la plus intime des façons.  
  
-Pu...Oooh!  
  
Merde, il l'aimait ce mec. Ce connard avec sa bouche merveilleuse. Avec sa langue fourchue d'aristocrate dédaigneux. Avec sa langue douée de petite pute. Il le laissa faire, perdant petit à petit toute maîtrise de lui. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.  
  
Il avait envie de chialer.  
  
-Viens, dit-il.  
  
Malfoy ne l'écouta pas. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à le tuer ?  
  
-Viens ! Ordonna-t-il.  
  
Ses jambes tremblaient. Son corps était couvert de sueur. Sa tête bourdonnait. Son sexe était trop dur. Il fallait qu'il se touche. Il fallait que Malfoy enfonce en lui autre chose que sa connasse de langue !   
  
Il eut un sanglot.  
  
-Viens ! supplia-t-il.  
  
Tout d'un coup il n'y eut plus de bouche sur lui et ce fut la chose la plus affreuse au monde.  
  
-Calme-toi, murmura une voix à son oreille. Je suis là.   
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il secoua la tête furieusement. Non, il n'était pas _là_. Du moins pas là où il fallait qu'il soit.  
  
-Tu attends quoi ? Cracha-t-il en colère. Une foutue invitation ?  
  
-C'est toi qui voulait être préparé...  
  
Il y avait un sourire dans la voix. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver pourtant. Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
-Je vais te tuer, siffla-t-il sans pour autant se retourner.  
  
Il sentit le sourire de Malfoy tout contre sa nuque et son corps se coller au sien. Sa colère retomba immédiatement, la queue de Malfoy était dure contre ses fesses.  
  
-Je suis là, répéta le serpentard dans un souffle rauque.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux en le sentant s'enfoncer en lui. Oui, cette fois il y était.  
  
-Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
  
Il enlaça une de ses mains à celle que Malfoy avait laissé sur sa hanche droite et ils bougèrent ensemble.  
  
  


°O°O°O°O°

  
-Malfoy est un mangemort.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Harry cligna bêtement des yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes.  
  
-Vous savez ? Demanda-t-il surpris.   
  
_Et vous le laissez vagabonder dans votre école ?!_ Rajouta-t-il mentalement offusqué.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.  
  
Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur. Après son entrevue avec Malfoy, Harry avait jugé nécessaire d'apprendre à Dumbledore que le serpentard avait la marque. A présent que le blond avait choisi son camp, il était temps pour Harry aussi de lâcher ses belles illusions et de se plonger dans la guerre.  
  
-Je me targue d'être au courant de la plupart des choses qui se passent à Poudlard ou dans la vie de mes élèves. Il est regrettable en effet que le jeune Malfoy ait choisi la voie des Ténèbres, mais ce n'est pas une surprise, n'est-ce-pas?  
  
 _Non_ , pensa Harry, _ce n'en est pas une. Mais ça fait mal quand même._  
  
\- Voldemort a dû lui confier une mission, reprit le gryffondor. Vous ne devriez pas le laisser ici.   
  
-Je ne pense pas pouvoir renvoyer un élève juste parce qu'il a un tatouage qui me déplait, Harry.   
  
-C'est bien plus que ça et vous le savez !  
  
Dumbledore piocha négligemment dans sa réserve de bonbons au citron, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Harry.  
  
-Je sais, répondit-il. Mais tant que Draco ne fait rien de répréhensible, je n'ai pas le droit de le renvoyer chez lui. De plus, je doute que Voldemort ait de grands projets pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un étudiant, après tout. Tu en veux un ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête avec impatience.  
  
-Vous allez le laisser rester au château ?! Un mangemort !? C'est de l'inconscience !  
  
-Je le fais déjà surveiller depuis bien longtemps par le professeur Snape. Tout ce qu'il fait, je le sais.  
D'ailleurs je te trouve bien intransigeant avec moi Harry...Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tu es mal placé pour me dire de garder Draco Malfoy à distance.  
  
Harry se sentit blêmir. Dumbledore savait. Pire, Snape savait. Est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi au courant qu'ils venaient tout juste de baiser ensemble ? Que Harry avait encore l'impression de l'avoir en lui ?  
  
Il dût s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, il se sentait soudainement mal comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à retourner son estomac avec une broche à barbecue.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir. Ça montre que tu sais faire la part des choses. Mais je n'avais aucun doute là dessus, sinon j'aurais arrêté vos petites rencontres depuis longtemps.  
  
-Vous ne me détestez pas ? Murmura Harry qui était à présent partagé entre la peur de l'avoir déçu et et de l'agacement car il aurait préféré que Dumbledore mette un terme à ses rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande -vu qu'il venait de se vanter de pouvoir le faire-.  
  
Ça l'aurait peut-être empêché de tomber amoureux.   
  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que certaines attirances sont difficiles à réprimer. On ne choisit malheureusement pas ces choses là. Je ne pense pas que quoique tu fasses puisse un jour me décevoir Harry.   
  
-Je vous remercie, répondit le gryffondor qui ne pensait pas mériter autant d'estime. Je vous assure que quoiqu'il se passe entre Malfoy et moi, ça n'interférera pas avec mon engagement dans cette guerre. S'il se met en travers de mon chemin, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à l'attaquer. Je...le hais et je vais mettre fin à nos...relations dès ce soir.  
  
-Je ne te demande pas une telle chose, murmura Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour vous que je veux le faire, répondit-il rouvrant les paupières. Mais pour moi. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré. Je suis désolé professeur.  
  
Oui, il l'était sincèrement. Désolé d'avoir couché avec l'ennemi. Désolé d'avoir aimé ça. Désolé d'être resté quand il lui a montré son bras...  
  
-Fais ce que tu veux Harry. Mais n'oublie pas qu'aimer quelqu'un n'a rien d'un crime.  
  
Harry eut un ricanement amer. Était-il donc si transparent ? Et Dumbledore qui se croyait encore obligé d'encenser l'Amour. Il était temps qu'il arrête avec ça, ça devenait lassant.  
  
Harry fit bifurquer la conversation sur un thème qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa vie sexuelle ou Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe, bien entendu mais il joua le jeu.  
  
Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, il était nerveux. En une journée il avait appris qu'au moins cinq personnes étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour le serpentard. Il avait peur que Seamus et Dean aient tout raconté à Ron. Il était à peu près sûr que Colin se la bouclerait mais il avait peut être été un peu trop agressif avec Thomas pour que celui-ci ferme gentiment sa gueule et Seamus était de toute façon incapable de garder quelque chose pour lui. Ce type était une vraie commère. Bon sang, d'ici deux jours grand maximum, l'école toute entière allait être au courant de son inclination pour le mec qu'il était sensé détester.   
  
Harry s'en fichait de l'avis de ses congénères. Seuls, Ron et Hermione comptaient. Et Malfoy aussi, ça serait bien qu'il garde ses œillères celui là. De toute façon, c'était fini toutes ses conneries. Son corps s'était très bien passé de celui de la fouine pendant plus de dix-sept ans, il le referait à nouveau. C'était bien trop dangereux de continuer avec Malfoy. Il était un mangemort à présent. Si Harry voulait pouvoir se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir sans rougir de honte, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à toute cette connerie.  
  
Dans le dortoir Ron ne le regarda pas bizarrement. Il lui donna une claque dans l'épaule, lui reprochant de tirer encore la tronche. Harry lui jeta un regard noir en se massant. Par miracle, son meilleur ami ne savait rien. Seamus n'avait apparemment rien dit et Dean n'avait pas voulu se venger de son mauvais traitement. Tout était sous contrôle pour l'instant.  
  
  


**°O°O°O°O°**

  
-Hé Potter, tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit dans la salle!  
  
Harry avait plaqué Malfoy contre un mur au détour d'un couloir. Il l'avait observé sur la carte des maraudeurs, attendant son heure, choisissant le bon endroit. À présent, il était temps.  
  
-C'est fini ! Annonça Harry.  
  
Il dévisagea celui qu'il aimait. Le regard gris se fit glacial, perdant sa lueur moqueuse du début. Le reste du visage resta impassible.  
  
-Je sais, répondit-il. Je l'ai su à l'instant où tes yeux se sont posés sur mon avant bras.   
  
Il poussa le gryffondor pour avoir plus d'espace mais resta tranquillement appuyé contre le mur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'envier sa nonchalance. Il dégageait du serpentard un charme vénéneux. Il semblait posséder, en ce moment, les pires attributs qu'on donnait généralement à l'animal de sa maison: la force d'attraction, l'envie de nuire, l'individualisme... le mépris envers les autres.  
  
-Par contre j'ignorais que tu aurais les couilles de me l'annoncer en face.   
  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.  
  
Malfoy ricana. Harry détesta ce rire et la façon dont les cheveux blonds bougeaient devant son front. Il avait envie de manger ce rire à même la bouche suave et de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches parfaitement stylisées.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu as peur de l'alchimie sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous.  
  
Le gryffondor eut un sifflement dédaigneux pour cacher sa nervosité. Il ne possédait malheureusement pas le recul de Malfoy à ce sujet et il trouva ça injuste que le serpentard en parle avec autant de détachement.  
  
\- « Alchimie sexuelle », railla-t-il, rien que ça ?  
  
Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si ce que pouvait dire Harry n'importait pas.  
  
-Tu es prêt à parier là dessus ? Répondit le préfet des serpentards au bout d'un instant en le fixant pensivement. Est-ce que si j'ouvre mon pantalon, là maintenant, et que je me branle sous tes yeux, tu resteras sagement où tu es ? Ou te mettras-tu à genoux pour me sucer ?  
  
Un minuscule sourire en coin, bourré de certitudes venait de naître sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Ce mec était vraiment une ordure!   
  
-Ne parie pas Malfoy. Je te hais tellement que je pourrais te l'arracher à coup de dents.  
  
Le serpentard eut une grimace douloureuse à cette idée.  
  
-T'es un malade, Potter.  
  
-Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis venu t'avertir connard...   
  
-Oui, je me doutais que cette partie de la conversation viendrait aussi. Je vais t'épargner de la salive Potty. Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à lever ta baguette sur moi s'il le faut...Je pense même que tu y prendras un certain plaisir. Alors je te préviens aussi. Je n'ai qu'un Maître et je vais tout faire pour le servir. S'il m'ordonne de te tuer, je le ferai. S'il me dit de lui cueillir des fleurs des champs et que tu te mets sur mon chemin, je te tuerai. S'il me demande de siffler l'hymne national à l'envers et que tu essaies de m'en empêcher, je te tuerai. Qu'importe ce qu'il me demande, je lui obéirai et j'éliminerai les obstacles sur ma route.  
  
-Tu donnes ton âme au Diable.  
  
Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Merde, il ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Malfoy sa déception et son amertume mais l'entendre parler de son engagement avec un tel fanatisme était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.  
  
-Tout dépend de la conception qu'on se fait de l'enfer. Pour ma part, le Diable aurait plus tendance à te ressembler Potter. Toi et tes petits camarades suintants de bons sentiments.  
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là, à parler encore, à retarder l'échéance, à argumenter sur des sujets idiots ? A croire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se quitter. Il fut soudainement fatigué de tout ça. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était enlacer le corps du serpentard et lui demander de se battre pour lui. De le choisir lui. De se conduire en homme dont il pourrait être fier.   
  
Mais c'était impossible. Et de quel droit ferait-il ça ? Si les rôles étaient inversés, est ce qu'il choisirait Draco plutôt que ses amis ? Il savait que non, alors il ferma gentiment sa gueule et s'épargna sûrement du même coup la pire humiliation de sa vie.  
  
-Fais attention à toi, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avant de se détourner.  
  
Il avait fait sonner ça comme une menace mais dans sa tête ça ressemblait plutôt à une supplique.   
  
_"Evite de me croiser quand tu commenceras à faire des merdes pour lui Draco. Je t'en prie."_  
  


**°O°O°O°O°**

  
_A suivre..._   
  
  



	2. L'humanité de Harry

  
  
**Neuf mois plus tard.**  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva devant « La Tête de Sanglier », la pluie venait juste de s'arrêter. Comme toujours, il eut besoin de deux secondes avant de se remettre des effets du transplanage. Il se demanda encore une fois comment les jumeaux Weasley faisaient pour adorer ça.  
  
Il essuya négligemment le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière avec sa manche. Ce n'était rien mais Remus avait tenu à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard pour se faire soigner. Remus se comportait parfois comme une mère poule névrosée.  
  
Il avait à peine posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte de l'auberge que cette dernière s'ouvrit. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noire, qui venait de l'intérieur, faillit lui rentrer dedans. Harry croisa le regard gris sous la capuche.  
  
La seconde d'après sa baguette était pointée sur Draco Malfoy et lui même était tenu en joue par l'ancien serpentard.  
  
La porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux, les laissant dehors dans le froid, face à face.  
  
Harry retint son souffle mais raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. La dernière fois qu'il avait revu Malfoy c'était lors de la remise des diplômes, huit mois plus tôt. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé c'était encore un mois avant la remise des ASPIC, juste après que Malfoy ait reçu la marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Il se demanda si sa voix allait réussir à lui parler après tout ce temps. Pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à émettre un son. Et pourtant il avait envie de hurler de rage.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur lui? Il avait tellement espéré ne plus jamais le revoir. A présent, il était obligé de l'arrêter. De lever la baguette contre lui.  
  
-Potter, annonça-t-il en retirant calmement sa capuche.  
  
La voix était légèrement rauque mais contenait toujours cette suffisance horripilante qui lui était propre.  
  
Harry sentit le sang couler à nouveau sur son visage mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'essuyer. Il voyait dans les yeux gris que Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à jeter le sort qui crépitait au bout de sa baguette au moindre faux pas ou à la moindre inattention de sa part.  
  
Huit mois sans le voir et il avait changé...pas en bien.  
  
Harry supposait qu'assassiner des gens et les torturer ne devait pas être de tout repos. Malfoy avait perdu sa beauté travaillée. Il avait maigri. Des cernes lui mangeaient les yeux et sa peau était passée d'un blanc laiteux à un blanc maladif. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et plus aucunes mèches ne dansaient devant ses yeux.  
  
Oui, la beauté entretenue avait disparu mais l'autre restait...celle qui était naturelle, celle dont Harry était tombé sous le charme. Elle semblait même encore plus voyante à présent. Les yeux gris avaient toujours cet aspect métallique déroutant. La façon qu'il avait de se tenir avait gardé ce mélange d'insolence et d'élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Les traits du visage, même fatigués, étaient aussi fins et réguliers que dans ses souvenirs.

  
Il ressortait de tout ça une impression de fragilité et de froide détermination.  
Il était horriblement beau ou magnifiquement horrible, Harry ne savait pas trop. Il savait juste qu'il l'aimait encore et que c'était injuste.  
  
En face de lui Malfoy faisait aussi l'inventaire silencieux des changements apparus chez lui durant ces huit mois.  
  
Ça devait être en sa défaveur-en même temps avec le visage en sang il était difficile de paraitre sous son meilleur jour- car un sourire en coin orna les lèvres de son ancien amant. C'était exactement le même petit sourire méprisant qu'il avait du temps de Poudlard quand il se moquait de la situation financière de Ron, de l'ascendance moldue de Hermione, ou de n'importe quoi pouvant blesser Harry ou ses amis.  
  
-Que fais-tu là ?  
  
L'ancien gryffondor fut heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.  
  
-Je suis venu boire un verre, sourit Malfoy tranquillement. C'est interdit ?  
  
-Te fous pas de moi ! Siffla Harry agacé par le fait d'être fasciné par ce sourire. Que viens-tu faire si près de Poudlard ? Et baisse ta putain de baguette !  
  
-Toujours aussi vulgaire à ce que je vois, répliqua le blond qui ne souriait plus. Je ne vais sûrement pas baisser ma baguette. Tu es celui qui m'agresse. Je suis simplement venu boire un verre. Arrête ta ridicule menace et laisse moi partir.  
  
-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.  
  
C'était une réplique ridicule, digne d'un film moldu des années quatre-vingt, mais il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il regrettait car Malfoy levait à présent un sourcil surpris mais non dénué d'une certaine séduction.  
  
-C'est une proposition ?  
  
L'ambiance venait de changer. La voix de Malfoy avait la tessiture de velours. Harry sentit sa baguette trembler dans ses mains.  
  
-Plutôt crever ! Cracha-t-il.  
  
-Ca peut s'arranger aussi.  
  
Toujours ce sous-entendu dans la voix. Harry se haïssait d'y être encore sensible après tout ce temps. C'était comme si ses hormones venaient de se réveiller après un long sommeil et tout cela juste parce qu'il le revoyait.  
  
-Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu fouiner ici ! Ordonna Harry pressé de changer de conversation.  
  
-J'avais envie de me faire culbuter par le survivant donc me voilà !  
  
Draco écarta ses bras, ne laissant plus sa baguette le menacer. Mais le vrai danger était ailleurs. Il était dans l'humour froid qui dansait dans les yeux gris et dans la certitude que Harry et lui allaient baiser.  
  
-Arrête tes conneries ! Siffla l'ancien gryffondor.  
  
Il aurait préféré que les sorts fusent. Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi plutôt que d'être témoin de l'effilochage implacable de sa conscience. Malfoy était son ennemi, putain ! C'était un mangemort !  
  
-Tu aimerais m'enculer tout de suite contre cette porte, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
Il s'était approché. Comment Harry avait-il pu le laisser s'approcher si près ? Et comment parvenait-il à lire dans son esprit ? Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre garçon bien qu'ils ne se touchassent pas. Mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa baguette qui ne menaçait plus que le vide à présent.  
  
-Je te laisserais faire, Potter...Je laisserais ta queue me pilonner encore et encore. Rien à battre qu'on soit au milieu de la rue et que le tavernier puisse nous mater. La seule chose qui compte c'est ce qui te pend entre les jambes et ce que tu pourrais bien me faire avec.  
  
-Arrête !  
  
-Fais moi arrêter ! ordonna Malfoy les yeux fixés dans les siens et il posa ses mains bien à plat sur le torse de survivant.  
  
-Ta gueule ! Cracha Harry horrifié à l'idée que Malfoy sente les battements désordonnés de son coeur.  
  
-Fais-moi taire ! Occupe ma bouche connard ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la bouffer ?  
  
La baguette de Harry fit un bruit mat en tombant. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux blonds, apprenant en une seconde à aimer le fait qu'ils soient plus courts . Ses lunettes cognèrent contre la pommette anguleuse et pâle. Et sa bouche se plaqua enfin contre celle de l'ancien serpentard.  
  
Le baiser avait le goût de sang à cause de la blessure de Harry. Mais il avait aussi le goût de Malfoy qui ne disait enfin plus rien et c'était peut-être ça le paradis. L'avoir là, contre lui. Sentir sa chaleur, le fait qu'il soit vivant. Le fait qu'à cette seconde il lui appartenait. Pas à Voldemort. Pas à Daphnée Greengrass -future Malfoy s'il en croyait les journaux- mais bien à lui, Harry Potter.  
  
« Tu es à moi », pensa-t-il en se perdant dans ce baiser, essayant d'ignorer qu'il était, en réalité, celui qui appartenait à l'autre.  
  
Ça lui avait manqué. Cette langue, ces lèvres, ces dents lui avaient manqué. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'en quittant Malfoy il s'était amputé d'une partie de lui même. Une partie gangrénée et viciée, certes, mais un morceau de lui quand même.  
  
Malfoy fut le premier à se reculer. Il ne souriait plus. Il avait la pommette droite légèrement rouge, les pupilles dilatée et les lèvres ravagées et barbouillées de son propre sang. Harry se demanda ce qu'il dirait à sa fiancée si elle le voyait comme ça. Il voulait qu'elle le voie comme ça.  
  
Malfoy enleva ses mains de son corps avant d'attraper doucement les poignets de Harry pour se défaire de l'étreinte dans ses cheveux. Le brun se laissa faire comme dans un rêve. La prise sur ses poignets était caressante et les doigts s'attardèrent un peu sur la peau sensible quand il le relâcha complètement.  
  
-C'était trop facile, annonça-t-il sardoniquement une fois qu'il n'y eu plus aucun contact entre eux.  
  
Et il transplana.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, se baissa pour attraper sa baguette et hurla de rage au milieu de la rue.  
  


**O°O°O°O  
**

  
-Hé les gars vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient de réapparaître à Poudlard la queue entre les jambes ?  
  
Hermione leva la tête de son bouquin. Dean posa son crayon avec un soupir et accorda son attention au nouveau venu. Neville se détacha immédiatement des lèvres de Ginny et essaya de faire comme si on n'était pas en train de l'assassiner du regard. Seamus prit le temps de mettre Harry échec et mat et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ron.  
  
-Et bien accouche ! S'impatienta Ginny alors que son frère prenait son temps pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
Il était devenu monnaie courante que des gens viennent chercher refuge à Poudlard. L'école était devenue la base des opposants à Voldemort. Elle ne servait plus d'école mais d'asile. Les salles de classe avaient été pour la majorité transformées en dortoir. Les membres de l'Ordre et la plupart des anciens élèves et leur famille d'ascendance moldue vivaient désormais ici.  
  
-Les serpentards ! Annonça finalement Ron avec un léger sourire.  
  
-Comment ça « les serpentards » ? demanda Seamus en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y en a qui rappliquent ici. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça.  
  
-Non, pas n'importe lesquels ! Les nôtres !  
  
Harry qui était en train de ranger le jeu d'échec sentit une des pièces lui glisser entre les doigts. Comme si tout d'un coup on venait de le vider de ses forces.  
  
-La bande à Malfoy est revenue !? S'étonna Seamus. Merde, ils ont une conscience alors ?  
  
-Pas tous, rectifia Ron. Mais je les ai croisés en compagnie de Dumbledore dans le couloir: Zabini, Nott, Parkinson et Greengrass. Et je peux vous certifier qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de sauter de joie à l'idée d'être ici. Mais je suppose que il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où peuvent se réfugier des Mangemorts en fuite.  
  
-Malfoy n'était pas avec eux ?  
  
Harry avait posé sa question d'une voix qu'il espérait normale mais apparemment il n'avait pas dupé tout le monde. Il pouvait sentir les regards scrutateurs de Dean et Seamus posés lui mais essaya d'y faire attention le moins possible. Il se raccrochait à cet espoir mais c'était idiot, Malfoy aurait été le premier que Ron aurait cité, s'il était revenu à Poudlard. Ça faisait dix-sept jours exactement depuis la fois où il l'avait croisé à Pré-au-lard et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose depuis qu'à ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
-Non, répondit Ron, inconscient que son meilleur ami avait fermé brièvement les yeux de désespoir à cette réponse. Dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais adoré voir sur le visage de la fouine, l'expression de déchéance qu'il y avait sur celui de ses potes !  
  
-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua Hermione. Ils ont apparemment eu le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort. Si Dumbledore les a accueillis ici c'est qu'ils ont dû se rendre compte de leur erreur. Tu ne devrais pas rire de leur situation Ron.  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta le rouquin. Tant mieux s'ils se sont rendus compte que « tuer des gens ce n'était pas bien », mais merde Mione, ils ont été un peu lents non ? Moi, personnellement j'ai appris ça avant d'apprendre à marcher !  
  
-Eux on leur a appris à détester les moldus et les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, avant d'apprendre à marcher, rétorque la jeune femme calmement. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait en tant que Mangemorts et je n'excuse rien mais je peux comprendre comment ils ont pu en arriver là.  
  
-Oui, marmonna Neville sombrement. Les pires sont ceux qui restent de toute façon. Ceux qui ne tiennent pas le coup en tant que Mangemorts ne sont pas dangereux. Zabini et les autres ne devaient pas beaucoup compter pour Vous-savez-qui et ils ne serviront probablement pas à grand chose ici aussi. Un bon soldat est un soldat dévoué à sa cause.  
  
Harry savait que son ami pensait à Bellatrix en disant cela mais lui avait le visage de Malfoy qui flottait devant ses yeux. L'ancien serpentard ne possédait pas -encore- la folie de sa tante mais son fanatisme semblait aussi grand.  
  
-Et un bon Mangemort est un Mangemort mort, déclara-t-il froidement pour clore ce débat.  
  
Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se cala, les bras derrière la tête, confortablement dans son fauteuil, n'écoutant déjà plus les autres autour de lui.  
  
Il était un tel hypocrite ! « Un bon Mangemort est un Mangemort mort », alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ne serait-ce que jeter un sort minime à Malfoy l'autre soir ? Ne serait-ce que pour le faire prisonnier ? Et pire, il l'avait embrassé et l'autre connard en avait profité pour s'enfuir ! Ah, il était beau le sauveur avec ses phrases toutes faites ! S'ils savaient qu'il n'avait qu'une envie depuis ce soir là, celle de retrouver Malfoy pour lui faire l'amour, ils auraient toutes les raisons de le détester.  
  
Bordel, il se détestait lui même ! Il fallait qu'il parle à Zabini et à cette salope de Greengrass pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient retourné leur veste. Ils avaient abandonné leur ami -et fiancé-, c'était que la raison devait être sérieuse. Ils l'avaient laissé seul.  
  
« Seul, on est plus faible », mais Harry doutait que cet adage s'adapte à Malfoy.  
  
Lorsqu'il se leva, il intercepta les regards de Ron et Hermione et hocha brièvement la tête.  
  
-Bien, on va faire un tour ! Annonça Ron en dépliant ses longues jambes. N'en profite pas Nev pour peloter ma soeur !  
  
-Je serai un gentleman, assura Neville ce qui fit ricaner Seamus.  
  
Harry eut le temps d'entendre Ginny susurrer « Ha oui, un gentleman ? Tu étais aussi un gentleman hier quand tu m'as... »  
  
Mais il s'empressa de fermer la porte de la salle commune avant d'entendre la suite.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils sont logés dans leur ancien dortoir ? Demanda immédiatement Hermione à Ron.  
  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.  
  
-On va tout de suite le savoir, répondit-il. Sors la carte Harry.  
  
Sur la carte des Maraudeurs, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass et Parkinson se trouvaient groupés dans une pièce située entre les cuisines et la salle commune des poufsouffles.  
  
-Parfait, ils sont tous là, murmura Harry.  
  
-Ils ne vont sûrement pas sagement répondre à tes questions, prévint sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Je m'en fiche que ça leur plaise ou non.  
  
Ron hocha la tête sombrement montrant son accord envers Harry. La guerre les avait changés. Risquer sa vie tous les jours avait de quoi transformer une personnalité. Celle de Ron avait perdu son insouciance et même son humour bon enfant s'était à présent teinté de noir. Hermione l'avait observé changer petit à petit, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le pire, c'était qu'elle aimait ce Ron là, autant que l'autre, sûrement plus même. Il avait ce mélange de force et de faiblesse qui rendrait n'importe quelle femme amoureuse. On disait que c'était lors de situations affreuses qu'on pouvait voir la vraie personnalité des gens, celle de Ron était comme un flambeau vacillant au milieu de la nuit: qui a l'air de vouloir s'éteindre à tout moment mais qui brille malgré tout pour les guider.  
  
Mais si Ron était devenu sombre, ce n'était rien à côté de Harry. Si Ron avait l'air de s'éteindre, Harry était déjà dans le noir. Parfois il faisait peur à Hermione. Comme s'il ne vivait plus que pour en finir au plus vite. Gagner à tout prix, peu importe s'il y laissait son humanité. Elle exagérait bien entendu, car la guerre ne faisait encore -et hélas- que commencer, mais si elle durait trop longtemps, le monde gagnerait un héros et perdrait Harry. Et Hermione préférait mille fois Harry au héros.  
  
Elle les suivit dans les couloirs, les écoutant parler par monosyllabes -ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre- et cela l'agaça. Ce soir encore elle jouerait le rôle de leur conscience, les interdisant d'aller trop loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui avait hérité de ce rôle. Le fait que ce soit une fille était une raison bien trop clichée même si elle avait cet étrange besoin de sauvegarder les moments de joie et de refuser d'aller trop loin dans les bassesses humaines. Peut-être parce que plus que les autres, elle pensait à l'avenir, à l'après-guerre ? Il lui semblait que la plupart des femmes envisageaient les choses comme elle, peut-être parce que depuis toujours elle avait pour rôle de donner la vie -oui, on nageait en plein dans le cliché mais tout cela devait bien avoir une part de vérité-.  
  
-Tiens, que faites vous dehors à cette heure-ci ?  
  
La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans le couloir, elle avait cette fausse tonalité de naïveté joyeuse. Pourtant, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe de l'objet de leur excursion. Après tout, il était là lorsque Ron avait croisé les serpentards. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était venu à leur rencontre, Hermione fut soulagée de le voir mais n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
Elle remarqua que Harry, lui, était légèrement agacé par l'intervention du directeur. C'est qu' il comptait réellement casser du serpentard cette nuit. Il oubliait juste un peu vite que Zabini et ses amis n'étaient pas sur un champ de bataille mais des Mangemorts -apparemment- repentis qui étaient à Poudlard dans le but d'être protégé. Se faire insulter, voire frapper lors d'un interrogatoire musclé par deux de leurs anciens camarades de classe, ne faisait sûrement pas partie de leur programme.  
  
-Je vais interroger les nouveaux venus, répondit Harry froidement. Vous savez, les Mangemorts que vous avez accueillis à Poudlard.  
  
Hermione fut choquée par le ton employé qui ne possédait aucun respect. Elle voulait bien admettre que Harry était fatigué mais il fallait qu'il redescende un peu sur terre.  
  
-Ils ont déjà été interrogé par mes soins, répondit Dumbledore. Je pense que c'est suffisant. A moins que tu ne doutes de mes capacités sur ce plan, Harry ?  
  
Cette fois, Harry eut le bon ton de paraître embarrassé. Il sembla même se rendre compte de son attitude complètement pédante et hargneuse et poussa un soupir fatigué en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas vous accuser d'être trop insouciant ou quelque chose du même genre...Je sais que vous ne ferez rien qui puisse blesser les habitants de l'école. Je voulais juste les voir pour comprendre...  
  
Hermione ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. A son avis les serpentards avaient juste eu un sursaut de conscience et avaient quitté leur Maître pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais cru que ses camarades de classe soient vraiment mauvais -et encore moins des tueurs-. Même si leurs familles leur avaient bourré le crâne avec des stupidités, l'équipe professorale de Dumbledore avait fait le même travail dans l'autre sens pendant sept ans. Ils avaient deux visions du monde et si leur choix était plus dur à faire que celui des élèves des autres maisons, il existait bel et bien. Ce qui l'avait étonnée c'est qu'ils choisissent Voldemort...sauf que là ce n'était pas Voldemort qu'ils avaient choisi mais Malfoy. Ils avaient juste suivi le préfet en chef des serpentards.  
  
Draco Malfoy était le parfait double de son père : froid, arrogant et avide de pouvoir. Dommage que son intelligence ne lui serve qu'à faire de la vie des autres un enfer...Il aurait été un allié de poids, Hermione devait au moins reconnaître ça. Mais lui, ça ne l'avait pas étonnée qu'il s'affiche du côté des Ténèbres. De plus, il haïssait tellement Harry qu'elle le soupçonnait de s'être enrôlé plus pour avoir à faire face à celui qu'il surnommait «Le balafré » que pour suivre une quelconque idéologie. Malfoy avait toujours été un cas à part.  
  
-...dans mon bureau.  
  
Hermione regarda Dumbledore d'un air alarmé. Elle n'avait strictement rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête en réponse et elle s'empressa de faire de même vivement. Elle les suivit dans les couloirs, rattrapant Ron et glissant sa main dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire fatigué tout en caressant le dessus de sa main avec son pouce.  
  
L'espace d'une seconde elle oublia la guerre, la mort et la peur. Il était là, il souriait et elle l'aimait.  
  
Une fois arrivé devant le bureau du directeur, Harry vit du coin de l'œil ses deux amis se lâcher la main. Il supposa que ça devait être bien de tenir la main de quelqu'un car ils avaient l'air plus détendus qu’avant. Il haussa les épaules et s'engagea directement devant la pensine de Dumbledore.  
Il allait leur montrer un souvenir de Greengrass. La jeune femme l'avait donné au directeur pour expliquer leur venue ici. Harry était à la fois dégouté et impatient de rentrer dans la tête de l'ex-fiancée de Malfoy mais il décida de ne pas trop penser à ça. Dumbledore avait simplement dit que ce souvenir expliquait tout et qu'il refusait de toute façon qu'ils aillent interroger les serpentards. Les pauvres petits étaient déjà assez éprouvés comme ça. Pff, quelle connerie !  
  
Il attendit impatiemment que tout le monde s'installe et que le directeur apporte le tube où était enfermée la pensée de Greengrass. Il allait voir Malfoy. Ses mains étaient déjà moites et son coeur avait accéléré sa cadence simplement à cette pensée.  
  
-Le souvenir date de ce matin, expliqua Dumbledore en sortant le filament argenté de la fiole pour le poser dans la pensine.  
  
Harry n'attendit pas les autres pour plonger la tête dedans.  
  
Il se sentit tomber, comme toujours quand il faisait une excursion dans les pensées des autres mais atterrit bien vite et sans douleur dans une salle spacieuse et lumineuse. La première chose qu'il vit fut un tapis finement ouvragé au sol. Il se releva, aperçut immédiatement Greengrass en train de lire un bouquin rouge dans un fauteuil en velours noir agrémenté d'arabesques dorés. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était aussi belle mais elle l'était. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et toute sa personne restait gracieuse même pour la simple action de lire.  
  
Lui qui la détestait déjà...son aversion en fut encore renforcée. Un diamant brillait à son doigt. Malfoy lui avait sans aucun doute offert. La seule chose qui le consola c'est que le blond ne s'était sûrement pas mis à genoux pour lui enfiler -alors que dans le passé, il s'était mis volontiers à genoux pour se faire enfiler, comme quoi tout était une question de motivation-. Elle leva brièvement les yeux de son livre pour regarder quelque part derrière Harry puis replongea dans son livre, comme s'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on s'aperçoive que la vraie chose qui l'intéressait ce n'était pas son fichu bouquin mais ce qui se trouvait derrière Harry.  
  
Pas besoin qu'il se retourne d'ailleurs, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. C'était évident. D'ailleurs Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore étaient déjà tournés dans cette direction. Harry prit une grande inspiration et fit comme eux.  
  
Le blond était installé à un bureau dans un coin de la pièce, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, grattant régulièrement sa plume sur un parchemin. L'air absorbé -pour de vrai lui- par ce qu'il faisait. Il avait les traits aussi fatigués -peut-être même plus- que quand Harry l'avait vu, vingt jours plus tôt.  
  
Ron était déjà en train de se pencher sur ce que faisait le blond.  
  
-Des listes d'ingrédients pour des potions, dit-il aux trois autres. Une sorte de livre de commandes...  
  
Soudainement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils furent cinq à sursauter, les deux personnes présentes dans le souvenir, Ron, Hermione et lui. Dumbledore semblait plus occupé à observer les réactions de Harry qu'à revoir le souvenir. Ce qui faisait que Harry espérait ardemment qu'il avait l'air indifférent et distant et non complètement bouleversé par la vision de Malfoy -ce qui était, que Merlin lui pardonne, pourtant le cas-.  
  
Zabini, Parkinson et Nott venaient de faire leur entrée...plutôt fracassante.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire ? Vociféra immédiatement Parkinson en se plantant devant le bureau de Malfoy.  
  
Harry vit les yeux gris se plisser. Malfoy posa sa plume et se leva aussi, histoire de montrer sa supériorité physique à son amie. Seul le bureau les séparait. Nott et Zabini se tenaient en retrait semblant plus calmes mais Harry s'apercevrait plus tard que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que ces deux là étaient aussi furieux que l'ancienne serpentarde.  
  
-Un peu de tenue Parkinson, murmura Malfoy froidement. Tu es ici chez moi pas dans le foutoir qui te sert de maison.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais entendu Malfoy parler de cette façon à un de ses amis et surtout pas à Parkinson. Cette fille était quasiment sacrée pour lui du temps de Poudlard.  
  
-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Cria presque la brunette. Tu as osé ordonner la fouille de nos maisons ! Par Salazar, Draco, nous sommes tes amis ! Est-ce que tu sais le bordel qu'ils ont foutu ?!  
  
Malfoy eut un sourire froid.  
  
-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, répondit-il. Il y a des traitres parmi nous et je devais mener mon enquête.  
  
-Des traitres ?  
  
La voix de Zabini s'éleva en un filet menaçant. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami d'un air mauvais mais Malfoy ne recula pas.  
  
-Tu penses que nous sommes des traitres, reprit le noir. Nous t'avons suivi dans cet enfer par amitié ! Tu as toujours pu compter sur nous même si tu n'as cessé de te comporter comme un connard ! Et tu oses douter ?!  
  
-Tu veux un susucre Zabini ?! Railla le blond. Vous avez l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici !   
  
-Je comprends surtout que tu es une pourriture ! Cracha Parkinson. Tu es en train de devenir comme lui !  
  
Malfoy attrapa sa baguette et ce geste sembla outrer tous les autres, même Nott qui était resté tranquillement dans son coin poussa une exclamation furieuse. Apparemment, se faire insulter, ils avaient l'habitude mais pas se faire menacer.  
  
-Est-ce que tu viens de dénigrer notre Maître ? susurra Malfoy en pointant sa baguette sur son amie.  
  
Les deux autres garçons sortirent aussi leur baguette et la pointèrent sur leur chef.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Essaya de crâner Parkinson mais elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant que tout le monde digérait la nouvelle. Même les visiteurs dans la pensine retenaient leur souffle. En tout cas Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy ait autant changé, au point de vouloir sérieusement intenter à la vie d'un de ses amis.  
  
-T'es cinglé ! S'écria Zabini qui retenait un sort brillant au bout de sa baguette. Tu touches à un de ses cheveux et t'es mort !  
  
-Tu es incapable de tuer un moldu sans vomir et te couvrir de ridicule Zabini, alors je ne pense pas que tu puisses me tuer moi, répondit calmement Malfoy mais sans quitter Parkinson ni des yeux ni de la baguette.  
  
Le visage de Zabini devint couleur cendre, apparemment son ami venait de raviver un mauvais souvenir.  
  
-J'ai dû le finir pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Poursuivit le blond impitoyablement. Et j'ai dû m'occuper moi-même de la plupart de vos missions car vous refusez tous autant que vous êtes de vous salir les mains ! Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Simplement une bande d'incapables pendus à mes basques ! Je sais que l'un de vous a trahi, peut-être même vous tous ! Tu ne crois pas que je suis au courant de ton envie de quitter les Mangemorts, Zabini ? Et toi Pansy, tu le suivrais au bout du monde ! Quand à Nott, ce n'est pas mieux. Tu lorgnes sur ma fiancée comme si elle pouvait un jour t'aimer toi alors qu'elle m'a moi ! Tu es pathé...  
  
-Arrête !  
  
Harry se retourna. Greengrass venait de se lever et son livre était tombé à terre. Elle fixait Malfoy, se tenant bien droite et toute pâle. Elle évitait consciencieusement de regarder du côté de Nott qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'elle.  
  
-Oh ! La fiancée outrée vient d'entrer en scène, railla Draco froidement. Ne te mêle pas de ça, chérie.  
  
-Draco, arrête tout, reprit Parkinson presque désespérément. A Pouldard on pourra être protégés. Tu n'auras plus à faire toutes ces choses...et ta tante ne pourra plus...  
  
-Ne parle pas d'elle ! Coupa le blond d'une voix haut perchée.  
  
Sa baguette trembla et il s'obligea à se calmer.  
  
-Vous voulez partir ? Dit-il une fois de nouveau maître de lui. Savez-vous ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait des déserteurs ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous pouvez changer d'avis quand ça vous chante ? La guerre n'est pas un jeu. La guerre demande des sacrifices. Notre cause demande des sacrifices ! Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à en faire, je vous tuerai moi-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas de faibles dans son camp.  
  
Harry vit Parkinson secouer la tête, les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle essayait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.  
  
-Connard, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil presque amusé.  
  
-Adava..., commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce, la baguette pointée sur la poitrine de son amie.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Zabini avait récité le sort si vite qu'il aurait pu ne pas marcher mais il atteignit Malfoy avant qu'il ne puisse finir le sien. Harry regarda le corps du blond tomber en arrière et se mettre à trembler de douleur. Au début il ne sembla pas pouvoir crier puis un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge pâle. Harry ferma les yeux brièvement se sentant sur le point de hurler de rage. Il avait envie d'égorger Zabini alors que ce dernier avait juste protégé son amie d'une mort certaine.  
  
-On se tire d'ici, annonça Blaise en regardant le corps à terre qui essayait de se remettre de la vague de douleur qui l'avait traversé.  
  
Parkinson hocha la tête. Elle pleurait. Nott sembla hésiter un instant puis il se tourna vers Greengrass.  
  
-Viens, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.  
  
Elle hocha brièvement la tête et avança rapidement vers lui. Malfoy attrapa sa cheville lorsqu'elle passa vers lui et elle poussa un cri de frayeur.  
  
À nouveau les baguettes des trois autres furent pointées dans sa direction.  
  
-Salope, glissa Malfoy avec un drôle de sourire. Je sais que tu as vidé le compte des Malfoy. Je te retrouverai Greengrass, et je te tuerai.  
  
-Defindo ! Cria Nott.  
  
Malfoy poussa un hurlement et lâcha la cheville de sa fiancée. Durant deux secondes, son corps sembla se tordre de telle façon qu'il forma un arc avec le sol puis il retomba brusquement. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un craquement sinistre et Malfoy ne bougea plus.  
  
Harry fut brusquement ramené à la réalité, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à respirer. Est-ce que Malfoy était mort ?  
  
-Merde quel salopard ! S'exclama Ron. Vous avez vu ce qu'il...Putain Harry ça va ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête, se tenant au bord de la pensine pour ne pas tomber. Non ça n'allait pas.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Parvint-il à croasser.  
  
-Mon dieu, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! S'écria Hermione en l'attrapant par la taille. Ron va chercher Pomfresh !  
  
-Non, annonça Dumbledore rapidement, ce n'est pas la peine. Monsieur Malfoy va bien Harry, alors reprends-toi. Il vient même d'annoncer dans le journal du soir l'annulation de son mariage avec Miss Greengrass.  
  
C'était comme si ses poumons se souvenaient enfin comment ils étaient censés fonctionner. Harry respira tout de suite mieux, il cessa de trembler et sa crise d'angoisse se calma. Malfoy était vivant. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas encore du silence venant de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore lui tendit le Noctambulzine . Sur la photo noire et blanche en seconde page, on y voyait Malfoy l'air détendu et conciliant. L'article disait que Greengrass et Malfoy avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'annuler leurs fiançailles. Ils se trouvaient trop jeunes pour ça. Ça disait aussi que Greegrass était partie se ressourcer en Norvège où elle avait de la famille. Bref, Malfoy avait manipulé la réalité avec brio, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il avait dû charmer la journaliste aussi car elle précisait que Miss Greengrass devait être folle de laisser passer un homme tel que Draco, si beau, si charmant...  
Ouais, en attendant le prince charmant avait essayé d'assassiner sa meilleure amie le matin même mais ça la reporter ne pouvait pas le deviner. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur la photo et sur le sourire aussi bref que charmeur qu'esquissait Malfoy.  
  
-Daphné a vraiment volé les Malfoy ? Fit Hermione d'une voix un peu aiguë.  
  
Harry lâcha brusquement le journal se rendant soudainement compte de son attitude. Il risqua, le coeur battant, un regard vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ron avait les yeux fixés sur lui et la mine sombre. Hermione au contraire s'obstinait à ne regarder que Dumbledore.  
  
« Putain ! »Pensa Harry se sentant pâlir. « Ils savent ! Ils ont tout compris.»  
  
-En réalité, sourit Dumbledore, les coffres des Malfoy à Gringotts ont vraiment été mis à sac mais j'ai bien peur que Miss Greengrass n'ait rien à voir là dedans. Cependant la méprise de Draco est excusable puisque la personne qui a fait le coup avait pris l'apparence de Daphné.  
  
-C'était vous ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait hésiter entre être choquée ou admirative.  
  
-Lorsque les sangs-purs se fiancent, en gage de confiance, ils donnent accès à leur futur-conjoint à leurs coffres en banque et à tous les autres actes financiers en leur possession. Miss Greengrass avait donc l'autorisation pour accéder à la richesse des Malfoy et le polynectar est une invention merveilleuse. A présent Voldemort a perdu sa principale source de revenus et nos caisses n'ont jamais été aussi remplies.  
  
-Mais je croyais que la sécurité de Gringrotts était conçue pour parer au polynectar, dit Hermione. Comment avez-vous fait ?  
  
-Allons, Miss Granger ! Annonça Dumbledore. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais vous révéler tous mes secrets maintenant ? Après qu'aurais-je à vous apprendre lors des longues soirées d'hiver ?  
  
Hermione rigola et Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire forcé. Ron resta de marbre.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air, articula le rouquin.  
  
Il n'attendit pas et sortit du bureau. Harry le regarda partir complètement perdu. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Ron devait le haïr et il avait sûrement dû se retenir de ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule. Harry se mettait facilement à sa place. Apprendre que son meilleur ami avait des sentiments amoureux pour une pourriture, c'était à se demander si on connaissait vraiment la personne avec qui on avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie. Surtout que le souvenir de Greengrass donnait la preuve que Malfoy était actif chez les Mangemorts au point même d'y avoir des responsabilités -il avait dû faire ses preuves de la plus sanglante des façons pour avoir pu obtenir ce genre de promotion-. Et qu'il était aveuglé par sa cause au point de renier ses amis et la fille qu'il était censé aimer.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Hermione en posant maladroitement sa main sur son épaule. Tout ira bien.  
  
« Ah oui ? Et comment ? » eut envie de ricaner Harry. « Tu crois vraiment que ça peut s'arranger ? Que je ne risque pas de finir de toute façon perdant dans cette putain d'histoire ? »  
  
Mais il ne dit rien car ça ferait trop mélo-dramatique. Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, soulagé que Hermione semble avoir choisi la pitié au dégout à ressentir envers sa personne. Oui, il en était là...il se dégoutait bien trop pour deux, pour trois, pour mille.  
  


**°O°O°O°O°  
**

  
-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fous ?!  
  
Ron l'attendait pour rentrer à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vu la forme noire vers le grand chêne. La mission avait été difficile, il était crevé et il devrait, en effet, rentrer avec son meilleur ami mais il avait reconnu la silhouette de Malfoy et elle semblait l'attendre, derrière son arbre.  
  
Cinq jours étaient passés depuis l'épisode de la pensine. Ron avait finalement opté pour l'option « Je ne suis pas au courant que mon meilleur pote aime un Mangemort » ce qui convenait très bien à Harry. Ils évitaient juste le sujet « Malfoy » pendant leurs discussions, ce qui lui convenait encore plus.  
  
-Je dois encore faire un truc, répondit Harry. Rentre sans moi.  
  
-Tu es sûr ? Cria Ron déjà devant la porte de l'établissement du frère de Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, t'inquiète. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à Pré-au-Lard ?  
  
Ron eut l'air d'hésiter et Harry crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en dépêtrer. C'était sans compter la hâte du rouquin de retrouver Hermione et d'avoir des nouvelles de ses frères eux aussi partis en mission. Du coup il n'insista pas. Et puis il savait que Harry avait horreur d'être materné.  
  
-Ok, mais ne tarde pas trop !  
  
-Oui maman !  
  
Harry était trop loin pour voir la grimace de Ron mais il l'imagina aisément. Dès que son ami fut entré dans l'auberge des « Trois sangliers » il se retourna vers l'arbre où Malfoy avait disparu. Lorsqu'il y parvint la silhouette noire était à présent à vingt mètres devant lui en train de marcher rapidement vers la cabane hurlante.  
  
Il le suivit, la main sur sa baguette. Il était empli d'une colère froide. Comment osait-il se trimballer encore si près du château ? Cette fois n'avait rien d'un accident. Malfoy l'attendait. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait encore le laisser s'enfuir, emportant au passage le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait ?  
  
La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été éprouvante. Il n'avait pas été blessé mais un groupe de Mangemorts avaient attaqué une grande partie du réseau sous-terrain de Londres. Plusieurs métros avaient explosé au même instant. Il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes moldues : peut-être une centaine. Ça faisait la une de tous les journaux. Les autorités parlaient déjà d'attaques terroristes, mettant en place un plan de sécurité de niveau neuf. Inutile contre des sorciers.  
  
Harry s'était senti inutile et pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire. Quand ils étaient arrivés, les Mangemorts étaient déjà loin, bien évidemment. Si Malfoy faisait parti de ceux qui avaient attaqué le métro, Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Même s'il était ailleurs, il restait dans le même camp que les autres. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Il arriva devant la cabane hurlante et prit une inspiration avant de rentrer.  
  
Malfoy était là, dans le hall, l'attendant. La baguette sagement rangée dans sa ceinture. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air moins fatigué que dans le souvenir de Greengrass. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'il voulait paraître à son avantage cette fois-ci.  
  
-Tu vas me tuer, Potter ? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil, les yeux posés sur sa baguette.  
  
Il semblait vraiment intrigué et le ton était poli. Cette désinvolture ne fit que renforcer la colère de Harry.  
  
-Sais-tu combien de moldus sont morts aujourd'hui ? Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Pas assez je suppose, répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Harry se forçait à repenser aux moldus morts ou blessés qu'ils avaient vu défiler une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Mais il revoyait aussi Malfoy quand son corps lourd et repu s'affaissait sur le sien et qu'il ne semblait plus capable de bouger loin de lui. Il se souvenait de la façon qu'il avait de gémir quand il se faisait prendre...et c'était comme un sanglot étouffé. Il se souvenait de la manière dont ses lèvres s'incurvaient quand son orgasme était proche. Il se rappelait de tout et il le revoyait aussi en train d'insulter les autres serpentards, d'essayer de tuer Pansy. En train de l'insulter lui, de lui promettre de le tuer...quand ils se recroiseraient.  
  
-Prends ta baguette, espèce de lâche ! Grogna Harry.  
  
-Si je la prends tu vas me tuer, Potter. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Enfin je ne dis jamais non pour une autre sorte de mort...  
  
-Prends. Ta. Putain. De. Baguette ! articula Harry dangereusement.  
  
Il eut le plaisir de voir les yeux gris perdre de leur assurance.  
  
-Tu ne me demande même pas pourquoi je suis là ? Tu ne fais jamais preuve d'intelligence quand tu es en colère...enfin encore moins qu’en temps normal, je veux dire. Mais tes yeux sont putain de bandant quand tu es ainsi, je suppose que quelque part ça compense.  
  
Harry eut un sourire cruel que Malfoy lui rendit. C'était comme un miroir. Il pouvait presque deviner les pensées de l'ancien serpentard. Il savait que dévier la discussion sur le sexe faisait en général perdre ses moyens à Harry alors il avait tenté le coup. C'était vrai que ça marchait, Harry avait envie de lui. Mais malheureusement pour Malfoy, il avait envie de lui faire mal aussi.  
  
-Ferme-la, annonça Harry calmement. Ça ne marchera pas ce soir. Je suis à bout Malfoy. Prends ta baguette.  
  
Cette fois l'inquiétude de Malfoy était presque palpable, ça excita Harry. Il aimait dominer Malfoy. Il aimait voir son arrogance et sa certitude de tout contrôler s'effriter doucement. Il voulait lui faire mal. Le frapper. Le mordre. Le rabaisser à sa condition d'humain. Ce type était moins fort que lui et il jouait avec la vie des autres en souriant. Il allait apprendre qui était le Maître...pas ce connard de Voldemort mais juste lui...Le mec qu'il avait un peu trop pris pour un pantin allait lui montrer qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner.  
  
Il avait envie de le baiser, fort et dur. Lui faire payer pour tout. Pour ce poison qu'il avait mis en lui. Pour les gens morts à cause de cette guerre. Pour le regard de Ron. Pour la pitié d'Hermione. Pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Il n’en avait rien à foutre que ce ne soit pas juste, que ce ne soit pas bien.  
  
-Imperium ! Siffla-t-il en jetant le sort sur Malfoy.  
  
La lueur dans les yeux gris s'éteignit. Les lèvres cessèrent de sourire et le corps sembla s'affaisser.  
  
Harry resta quelques secondes à le regarder puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sur lui. D'un geste de sa baguette il obligea Malfoy à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tremblait de peur pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Était-il devenu un monstre ? A présent que le sort était lancé il se sentait vide de tout. Il avait juste envie de se laisser aller et de pleurer...pour les autres, pour Malfoy, pour lui-même...surtout pour lui.  
  
-Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda-t-il au pantin.  
  
Il frissonna quand les bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Sauf que l'intention de douceur n'était pas là. L'amour n'était pas là. C'était juste un geste mécanique.  
  
Alors Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'ancien serpentard, respirant son odeur. Etant doux pour deux. Amoureux pour deux.  
  
-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il et il ferma les yeux.  
  
Finalement, il ne pleurerait pas. Ça ne servait à rien quand personne ne pouvait vous consoler.  
  
Et là, il était seul.  
  
 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Paradis artificiel

**Chapitre 3: Paradis artificiel**

**Mars : 9** **ème** **mois de guerre**

Harry, avachi sur un vieux canapé l'observait, se demandant quand il reprendrait ses esprits. Il aurait du partir de la cabane hurlante depuis longtemps mais il préférait l'affronter une fois pour toute. Il allait être furieux quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été sous imperium.

En attendant, il le regardait. Il l'avait laissé assis sur le plancher sale, les bras ballants, le regard vide. Poupée Malfoy manquait singulièrement d'intérêt. Certes, le corps était superbe mais ce qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était qu'une coquille. C'était étrange de le trouver si quelconque quand il était sous imperium. Il aurait pourtant pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui mais à quoi bon puisque Malfoy n'était pas là? Il s'était contenté de lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras mais la déception avait été amère.

Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui faire du mal ou juste de le ramener à Poudlard.

Une fois là bas, il ne pourrait plus le voir, ou si, mais jamais seul.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Que devait-il faire? Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, il n'était pas prêt à détruire Draco. Bon sang, autant lui demander de se détruire lui-même! Il voulait croire que sur un champ de bataille ça allait être différent. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

Là, il pouvait hésiter, n'est ce pas? Il n'y avait que Malfoy et lui. Personne ne saurait qu'il l'avait laissé s'échapper. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça...? Peut-être qu'il ne s'occupait que de paperasse pour Voldemort...?

_« Tu es incapable de tuer un moldu sans vomir et te couvrir de ridicule Zabini, alors je ne pense pas que tu puisses me tuer moi. J'ai dû le finir pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Et j'ai dû m'occuper moi-même de la plupart de vos missions car vous refusez tous autant que vous êtes de vous salir les mains ! »_

Harry ricana nerveusement, toujours le visage dans ses mains, en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Malfoy dans la pensine. Putain, il n'avait rien d'une blanche brebis ! Malfoy était devenu un tueur et lui il se trouvait incapable de lever la main sur lui.

Est-ce que l'amour agissait comme une lobotomie sur lui? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir attendre qu'il s'en prenne aux gens de son entourage pour agir?

Il poussa un soupir et releva la tête. Son souffle se bloqua, Malfoy, toujours assis par terre, le regardait. L'imperium venait de cesser de faire effet.

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils puis son regard se fit soupçonneux.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en cherchant sa baguette.

L'ancien gryffondor désigna d'un geste du menton sa propre poche où il avait mis la baguette magique du blond.

Ça eut l'effet de le faire se lever d'un bond mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'approcher, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui, le défiant de bouger encore.

-Reste où tu es, ordonna-t-il calmement.

-Que s'est-il passé? Répéta le blond et Harry pouvait presque voir son esprit fonctionner à toute vitesse.

L'ancien gryffondor le dévisagea, restant silencieux.

-Tu m'as jeté un sors d'oubliette ou un truc du genre?

C'était presque drôle de le voir si inquiet. C'est sûr qu'avoir un blanc de quelques minutes dans ses souvenirs avait de quoi inquiéter mais pour que Malfoy ne parvienne pas à cacher la peur dans sa voix, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement inquiet mais pas loin d'être terrifié.

-Non. Pas un sortilège d'amnésie.

Peut-être que le ton de sa voix était bizarre? Peut-être était-ce son attitude, froide et calme? Toujours est-il que Malfoy venait de comprendre.

-L'imperium, souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux, s'attendant à l'attaque, à la colère, à la haine.

Mais Malfoy ne bondit pas toutes griffes dehors sur lui. Il ne parla même pas. Il le regardait d'une drôle de manière, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il était choqué et ça devenait effrayant.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, railla Harry mal à l'aise. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois, que je te jette un sors.

Malfoy serra les poings, le regardant toujours de manière déroutante: un mélange de frustration et de résignation cette fois.

-Un imperium? Siffla-t-il finalement. Si j'avais su que tu jouais maintenant dans la cours des grands, j'aurais pris mes précautions, Potter!

Harry haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Sauf que ce n'était pas rien, Malfoy et lui le savaient.

-Et serait-ce trop demandé de vouloir savoir ce que tu m'as fait faire?

-Rien. Je ne t'ai rien fait.

Le blond ricana.

-Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire? Me prends pas pour un con! Tu as utilisé un Imperium, bordel! Alors dis-moi, est ce que ça valait le coup? Ça t'a fait quoi de m'avoir à ta merci?

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, répéta Harry.

C'était vrai, à part lui avoir demandé de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment n'est-ce-pas? Et puis il préférait crever tout de suite plutôt que d'avouer ça à Malfoy.

-Est-ce que ça t'a fait bander? Reprit le blond impitoyablement.

-Tu te donnes trop de crédit Malfoy, annonça Harry calmement. Maintenant arrête de jouer à la vierge outragée et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as entraîné jusqu'ici ce soir.

Il crut au début que Malfoy ne lui répondrait pas mais il le fit quand même, utilisant ce ton traînant qui avait le don d'agacer Harry.

-Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas vu ma fiancée, Potter. Elle a disparue et je me disais qu'elle serait peut-être retournée à Poudlard...Daphné a toujours été une grande nostalgique.

Ah, c'était donc ça! Il venait mener son enquête. Savoir où étaient cachés ses anciens amis. Il devait se douter qu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais voulait quand même une confirmation.

-Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus ta fiancée, répondit Harry. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit dans les journaux.

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à ma vie sentimentale, Potter. Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai larguée.

-Pourquoi?

Cette fois Malfoy se mit même à sourire, de nouveau en confiance.

-Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi, dit-il simplement.

-Je t'ai baisé quand tu étais sous imperium, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

-Mon corps s'en souviendrait Potter. Il s'en souvient toujours quand tu en prends possession.

-Alors peut-être que je t'ai demandé de me baiser?

Le drôle de sourire de Malfoy s'accentua. Harry sentit les mailles du filet se resserrer sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours se passer comme ça ? Il était pourtant celui qui détenait les baguettes. Il savait pourtant que Malfoy n'avait pas quitté Greengrass mais qu'elle s'était enfuie. Alors le « _parce qu'elle n'était pas toi_ », n'était là que pour le déstabiliser. Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir deviné qu'il était amoureux, si?

-C'est ce que tu veux...

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Imagine, chuchota presque Malfoy. Imagine que je sois toujours sous Imperium...Que vas-tu me faire, Potter?

L'ancien serpentard le mangeait des yeux. Il avait envie de lui. Il savait que l'envie était réciproque. Est-ce qu'ils devaient de toute façon en arriver là? Le sexe n'était pas la bonne manière de mettre un terme à un débat mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Et ce que Malfoy lui proposait était comme un rêve après tout ce temps. C'était choisir la facilité aussi mais Harry s'en moquait à présent.

 _« Prends-moi dans tes bras!_ » voulu-t-il lui demander. Malfoy le ferait, il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il ferait tout ce que Harry lui demanderait. Sauf que ça ne compterait pas non plus. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau jeu sexuel qui était passé dans la tête du Mangemort.

Harry cessa de le regarder et posa sa tête en arrière préférant fixer le plafond. Il était si fatigué de tout ça.

Il avait envie d'arrêter de réfléchir et de laisser Malfoy prendre le contrôle.

-Fais ce que tu veux! ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il l'entendit approcher mais resta dans sa position, le coeur battant vite.

Il sentit qu'on enlevait la baguette de ses mains et qu'on prenait celle qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

 _« Il va me tuer. »_ , pensa-t-il « _Et ça sera fini_. _Ça sera_ enfin _fini!_ »

Il frissonna un peu lorsque le bout d'une baguette, il ignorait laquelle, passa sur sa joue. Malfoy venait de prendre place, juste à côté de lui, sur le canapé et Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration. Pourtant, à part avec sa baguette, il ne le touchait pas.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir mourir? demanda la voix caressante de Malfoy contre son oreille.

Harry ferma les yeux, la gorge toujours a découvert. Il se demandait pourquoi Malfoy parlait. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry s'en fichait, mais il fallait qu'il agisse et vite.

-Tu ne m'as « presque » rien fait quand j'étais désarmé contre toi tout à l'heure, donc je...

-A part un Imperium, coupa Harry cynique.

-Si tu n'en as pas profité alors c'est comme si tu ne m'avais rien lancé.

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Voilà que maintenant Malfoy lui donnait l'absolution. Sauf qu'il ne se moquait pas du blond mais de lui-même. Parce que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Et il avait voulu que ce soit Malfoy entre tous qui le lui dise. Le pauvre serpentard n'en avait pas conscience mais en disant cela, en le réconfortant malgré lui, il faisait en sorte que Harry l'aime encore plus. Tout ceci était risible.

-Alors tu ne vas pas me tuer? Demanda Harry, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le plafond.

-Pas ce soir..., l'entendit-il lui répondre, mais cette fois il sentit son souffle contre son cou.

Harry avait envie de pleurer de frustration. Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié la guerre, les Mangemorts et tout le reste mais il avait tellement envie que ce soit le cas. Et Malfoy était la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'il n'existe plus rien d'autre au monde à part eux deux.

-Tu vas m'embrasser?

-...oui.

Malfoy avait chuchoté ça comme ci c'était un secret, son souffle venant s'écraser une fois de plus sur sa peau qui lui semblait brûlante. C'était le son le plus beau que Harry eut jamais entendu. Il poussa un léger soupir fébrile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il aurait voulu paraître détendu mais il n'y parvenait pas.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna Malfoy la voix voilée par le désir.

Harry baissa à peine la tête sur le côté et l'observa. Les yeux gris étaient plein de promesses de corps en sueur, de cris étouffés et de sexes durs. Mais aussi séduisants qu'ils soient, le regard de Harry descendit sur les lèvres de Draco et ne les lâcha plus. Il l'entendit déglutir et trouva ça mignon. Comme si d'un seul coup Malfoy avait peur de l'avidité avec laquelle l'ancien gryffondor le considérait. Impressionné ou pas, à présent il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour Harry, pour satisfaire ce qu'il venait d'éveiller.

Il le vit avancer une main un peu tremblante jusqu'à ses lunettes qu'il lui retira, puis il fit glisser cette même main dans ses cheveux noirs avec douceur.

-On va baiser, Potter, murmura-t-il. On va tellement baiser qu'on ne saura plus rien faire d'autre après ça...jusqu'à ce que nos queues n'arrivent plus à se lever.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Le langage cru quand les gestes étaient trop doux. Comme s'il fallait absolument tout salir. Harry hocha la tête, donnant son accord.

-Et si tu commençais par utiliser ta bouche de suceuse pour autre chose que parler, Malfoy, dit-il. Je connais justement un endroit où elle aura enfin l'utilité qui lui convient.

Comme toujours, Harry jouait le jeu. Pour ne pas être en reste. Sauver les apparences quoiqu'il arrive, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malfoy sans prévenir, l'embrassa durement comme pour le punir, tout en défaisant sa braguette et les boutons de son pantalon avec des gestes brusques.

Harry se laissa faire. Il allait l'avoir sa fellation mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en réjouir.

Il se demandait s'il arriverait à nouveau à se réjouir de quoique ce soit, puis il cessa de se poser des questions car la bouche de Malfoy quitta ses lèvres pour se poser directement sur son érection et plus rien n'eut d'importance.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Lorsque Harry sortit de la cabane hurlante, il était déjà tard. Il rentra rapidement au château, souhaitant que Ron ne l'ai pas attendu et se soit couché. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était croiser son ami. Il puait le sexe et il devait avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui y avait eu droit. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil, pas les questions d'un Ron trop perspicace à son goût. Ceci dit, il pouvait d'ores et déjà s'asseoir sur sa nuit, ce qu'il obtiendrait allait être au maximum deux ou trois heures de sommeil étant donné que le jour n'allait plus tarder à se lever.

Les couloirs étaient vides et c'était une chance car il n'avait pas sa cape avec lui. Il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il allait pouvoir accéder à sa chambre sans se faire pincer mais il déchanta rapidement en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron était assis sur un fauteuil près du feu, l'air contrarié et fatigué.

-Déjà de retour? Ironisa immédiatement son ami.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, répondit Harry plutôt sèchement.

Il ne voulait pas que Ron s'approche et qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quelque chose. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de douche dans la cabane hurlante? Il se sentait poisseux. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fait de rester dans sa sueur, sans oublier les autres fluides corporels qu'il avait aussi sur lui, et du temps où avec Malfoy ils faisaient ça dans la salle sur demande, il était toujours le premier à se lever pour se nettoyer.

-Tu m'avais aussi dit que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps, répliqua Ron. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais ou est-ce que tu vas encore me renvoyer ton humeur de chien à la gueule?

 _« Bien sûr Ron. »_ pensa Harry avec cynisme _« J'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air, avec Draco Malfoy. Tu sais le mec qui a passé toute sa scolarité à t'insulter toi et ta famille et qui maintenant est un Mangemort »_

 _-_ J'ai pris l'air, expliqua le brun à la place. Maintenant, la prochaine fois je saurais qu'il faut te faire signer une autorisation avant. Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux aller aux chiottes tout seul ou tu veux aussi me la tenir?

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il était allé trop loin. Harry regretta ses mots au moment où il les prononça mais en même temps comme ça, il était sûr que Ron allait le laisser tranquille pour ce soir.

-Va te faire foutre, siffla le rouquin en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais me coucher. Parfois t'es vraiment trop con.

Harry le regarda monter sans rien dire. Dire quoi de toute façon : que oui, il était trop con ? Qu'il savait que Ron s'inquiétait parce que se promener la nuit alors qu'il était un des types à abattre n'avait rien de prudent ?

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il avait eu besoin de coucher avec Malfoy. Il se sentait revivre et c'était à Malfoy qu’il le devait. Ce soir le seul duel qui avait eu lieu était celui qui s'était poursuivi sur le canapé défoncé de la cabane hurlante. Il avait été en sueur mais pour autre chose qu'essayer de sauver sa peau. Il avait crié mais pas de souffrance. Il avait tué et il était mort aussi mais la mort avait été si petite et si belle qu'ils en étaient revenus juste pour pouvoir la ressentir encore.

Aussi ironique que cela soit, c'était dans les bras de son ennemi qu'il avait oublié la guerre.

Et à présent, il savait qu'il y retournerait. Telle une drogue, Malfoy n'était pourtant qu'un paradis artificiel, Harry était au moins conscient de ça...mais comme une drogue il l'avait dans la peau.

Il monta à son tour les quelques marches qui menaient à son dortoir, se demandant comment tout cela allait finir.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Le lendemain, il alla de nouveau à la cabane hurlante. Il s'attendait presque à y voir une armée de Mangemorts mais il n'y avait personne. Il attendit Malfoy longtemps, assis sur le canapé trop usé. Bien entendu, le serpentard ne se manifesta pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un seul mot avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Et lui que faisait-il là? A l'espérer comme un amoureux transis. Comme toujours il était partagé entre la honte et l’attente. Il lui semblait qu’il s’enfonçait de plus en plus vers une issue fatale.

Ce soir là, en revenant à Poudlard, il croisa Greengrass dans les cuisines. Il était venu piquer deux ou trois trucs à grignoter et elle il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle fichait là. Il lui jeta un regard agacé et s'apprêta à partir quand il remarqua le diamant qui brillait à son doigt.

Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa bague de fiançailles. Malgré tout ce que Malfoy lui avait fait, elle avait gardé la bague. C'était comme si elle hurlait au monde entier qu'elle le considérait encore comme son futur époux.

-Elle est belle n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.

Harry releva les yeux vers son visage. Il se rendait compte qu'il la détestait encore. Son seul crime avait été d'avoir joué la potiche parfaite auprès de Malfoy mais en réalité elle avait été bien plus que tout cela. Elle avait été sa future femme. A elle, il lui avait sûrement fait l'amour lentement, avec respect. Ça avait dû être bon pour qu'elle garde la bague au doigt. Elle devait avoir eu droit à tout ce que Harry n'aurait jamais. Pas qu'il pensa un seul instant que Malfoy puisse tomber amoureux d'elle -ou de n'importe qui d'ailleurs- mais il avait dû se conduire convenablement avec elle.

L'ancien gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour que Malfoy se comporte convenablement avec lui.

-Ce n'est qu'une pierre, répondit Harry.

Les yeux bleus de Greengrass se posèrent sur lui avec une indulgence suintant l’ironie. Elle le trouvait sûrement trop stupide ou trop « homme-du-peuple » pour parler de bijoux avec lui.

-C'est une promesse, répondit-elle finalement.

Et Harry comprit que ce regard supérieur n'avait rien à voir avec la valeur onirique de la pierre. Si elle le regardait avec dédain c'était juste parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre ses sentiments et la symbolique de la bague.

Si elle savait que c'était justement à cause de ce symbole qu'il la haïssait.

-Dis-moi Greengrass, pourquoi tu t’accroches encore à lui ? Il t’a mise enceinte ? Il t’a promis une potion qui pourrait enfin te faire paraître aimable et bienveillante ? Ou alors c’est juste un prétexte pour parader avec un diamant valant plus cher que ta petite personne ?

-Harry Potter et ses pitoyables insultes, mesdames et messieurs ! s’exclama-t-elle avant d’applaudir avec condescendance. Dommage que ton public ne soit pas présent ce soir, reprit-elle. Je suis sûr qu’il aurait adoré voir la façon dont tu prends plaisir à rabaisser une jeune femme qui demande l’hospitalité et la protection.

-Tu vas me faire pleurer.

Elle eut un sourire et s’avança vers lui, l’enveloppant pour un instant d’un parfum féminin, capiteux et sûrement très cher.

-Et toi tu te comportes comme un amant jaloux, Potter, murmura-t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête. J’ignorais que je te plaisais.

-J’ignorais que tu étais stupide en plus d’être sans intérêt, rétorqua le brun.

Elle retroussa le coin d’une de ses lèvres dans une mimique qui se voulait carnassière, exactement comme Draco le faisait parfois. Sauf que chez Draco, c’était naturel et sans calcul –et putain de sensuel aussi-. Harry fronça les sourcils voulant plus que tout lui faire ravaler sa caricature.

Qui avait décidé déjà qu’on ne devait pas frapper les femmes ? Qui que ce soit, cette personne ne devait pas connaître Daphné Greengrass sinon elle aurait donné une dérogation spéciale pour elle.

-Bonne nuit Potter, dit-elle simplement avant de partir avec ce foutu sourire horripilant scotché à ses lèvres.

Il la suivit des yeux, visiblement dégoûté. Il n’avait plus faim à présent.

**°O°O°O°**

Six jours, il avait tenu, six jours sans aller dans la cabane hurlante.

Sauf que le sixième jour, il voulait le revoir. Le toucher. Savoir s'il était vivant. S'assurer qu'il allait bien...alors il y retourna, mais il y resta seulement une heure avant de se reprendre. Il était stupide de penser que Malfoy reviendrait et encore plus de vouloir le revoir.

Ses relations avec Ron s’étaient arrangées comme toujours. Ron avait cette faculté de pardonner ou il était simplement beaucoup plus mûr que Harry ne le serait jamais.

Ce ne fut que le huitième jour qu'il le revit. Bien sûr, Harry était retourné dans la veille cabane. Malfoy s’y trouvait déjà et ses yeux étaient gris-mornes. Ce soir là, ils couchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'épuisement. Malfoy semblait aussi dépendant du corps de Harry que Harry l'était de celui de Malfoy mais il n'y avait rien de rassurant à ça. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu aurait préféré que le blond fasse tout cesser entre eux mais il en semblait autant incapable que lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me tuer? Lui demanda Harry allongé nu sur le vieux canapé alors que Malfoy se rhabillait.

L’ancien serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

-Mon Maître ne me l'a pas demandé, répondit Malfoy en boutonnant son pantalon.

Le pronom possessif qu'il venait utiliser ressemblait de manière inquiétante à une déclaration d'amour, Harry n'en détesta que plus Voldemort.

-Bien tiens !

-Tu as décidément attrapé la grosse tête Potter. Le Seigneur a d'autres ennemis bien plus puissants et importants qu'un stupide binoclard qui ne doit sa survie qu'à la chance.

Harry repensa à la prophétie et se demanda pourquoi Voldemort laissait penser à ses hommes qu'il n'avait que peu d'importance.

-Et _ton_ _Maître_ sait-il que tu couches avec moi? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Dumbledore sait-il que tu couches avec moi? répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire amer. Bien sûr que non! Si mon Maitre le savait il me demanderait de te tuer.

-Comme si tu en étais capable, avait ricané Harry.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours le plus fort, prévint le blond en le fixant cette fois. D'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas toujours été.

Il faisait bien entendu référence à la fois précédente où Harry l'avait laissé le désarmer. Bon sang, ce soir là, il était tellement dégoûté par la guerre et par l'impardonnable qu'il avait jeté, qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant souhaité que Malfoy le tue. Mais Malfoy n'avait rien fait à part utiliser son corps comme bon lui semblait. Et ça avait été bon justement.

-ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara Harry. Dégage maintenant.

-Ouais c’est ça, répondit Malfoy en remettant sa cape. Fais juste gaffe à ton cul Potter, un jour viendra où me l’enfiler n’aura plus aucun intérêt.

-Tant que le tien reste aussi réceptif à ma queue, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à craindre Malfoy.

Les yeux gris qui avaient cessé d’être mornes après leur premier baiser de ce soir brillèrent d’agacement et Malfoy s’en alla, la démarche nerveuse.

**°O°O°O°**

**Juillet : un an et un mois de guerre**

Quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'ils étaient revenus dans cette fichue école et les connards de gryffondor les regardaient encore comme s'ils étaient des pestiférés.

Blaise Zabini fit un doigt d'honneur en direction de la table de ses anciens _camarades_ de classe. Les crétins se contentèrent de ricaner, se moquant visiblement de lui.

-J'espère qu'ils se feront tuer jusqu'au dernier, susurra Pansy à son oreille.

Blaise eut un micro sourire, cette idée lui plaisait bien.

-Vous parlez de quoi? Demanda Daphné en s'installant en face d'eux.

-De la canicule, soupira Pansy. Le mois de juillet vient juste de commencer et on crève sur place.

-C'est vrai que l'été va être chaud, répondit Daphné.

Elle ne loupa pas le regard railleur que Pansy avait posé -encore aujourd'hui- sur la bague de fiançailles qu'elle refusait de quitter.

-Potter a vraiment l'air d'un connard fini, dit Blaise les yeux toujours rivés sur les anciens gryffondors.

Et comme Potter était justement en train de le regarder, il espérait qu'il sache lire sur les lèvres.

-Comment peuvent-ils tous penser qu'il va gagner? Reprit-il. J'admets qu'il a, jusque là, eu une chance insolente mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est beaucoup plus puissant que ce pauvre mec.

-Ils ont besoin d'espoir, renifla Pansy avec mépris.

-Il paraît que Rodolphus Lestrange s'est fait tuer, murmura Daphné en se servant une tasse de thé.

Ses deux amis tournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle.

-Qui l'a eu? Demanda Blaise.

Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer son indifférence, une gestuelle qu'elle tenait de Draco.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste entendu Potter et Weasley en parler dans un couloir. Je crois que c'était Potter.

-Lestrange n'était pas si fort que ça, répondit Blaise serrant les dents, visiblement contrarié d'apprendre que Potter n'était pas seulement bon à parader dans le château.

-Mais c'était une pourriture, murmura Pansy.

-Ouais, reprit Blaise, dommage qu’il n’ait pas eu Draco.

Harry tout en mâchant son pain, se demanda pourquoi les serpentards qui le fusillaient du regard cinq secondes plus tôt, le regardait à présent avec quelque chose s'approchant beaucoup à du respect. Puis Zabini, lui fit à nouveau un doigt d'honneur et Harry comprit que tout était redevenu normal.

**°O°O°O°**

**Fin Décembre : 1 ans et 7 mois de guerre**

-Putain, ils ont jamais entendu parlé de la trêve de Noël ces cons ?

Harry esquiva un sort en se baissant et se réfugia dans la boutique la plus proche –en évitant les débris de verre- le temps de souffler un peu.

-Ron cesse de râler et concentre-toi ! cria Lupin à quelques mètres de là.

Une main se posa brusquement sur l’épaule de Harry, le faisant sursauter.

-Des détraqueurs arrivent ! s’exclama Bill Weasley qui venait de transplaner et avait un bras qui pendait bizarrement.

Harry acquiesça.

-Accio patronum ! hurla-t-il.

Il fut imité par plusieurs membres de l’ordre. La loutre de Hermione devançait déjà son cerf et filait vers les ombres inquiétantes qui s’engouffraient dans les rues.

Ron avait raison, ce n’était pas le plus sympathique des Noël. L’attaque avait eu lieu au chemin-de-traverse. A présent, ils ne s’attaquaient plus seulement au monde moldu.

Un lion rugissant et argenté courrait au côté du Fox-terrier de Ron. Harry vit aussi passer devant lui une belette et un renard. Puis son attention fut de nouveau prise par les Mangemorts. Il se demanda si Malfoy était dans le lot. Sûrement, il y en avait beaucoup aujourd’hui.

Pour l’instant il n’avait reconnu que Greyback et il avait cru entendre le rire de Bellatrix.

Par contre il ne pensait pas que Voldemort soit là.

Dommage.

Il profita d’une accalmie pour sortir de sa cachette, immédiatement les sorts fusèrent dans sa direction. Il eut un sourire effrayant et cruel et commença à répliquer

**O°O°O°O°O**

-Bordel, mais tu dors ?!

Harry sentit ses yeux se rouvrir brusquement. Merde, il était vraiment crevé ! Un nouveau va et vient de Malfoy le fit soupirer de plaisir. Il avait jouit mais pas le blond qui continuait sa petite affaire derrière lui.

-Je suis mort, commenta Harry en refermant les paupières.

-Tu vas vraiment l’être si tu continues à pioncer pendant que je t’encule !

Oula, Malfoy avait vraiment l’air vexé. Cette constatation arracha à Harry un rire paresseux.

-Dépêche-toi de finir alors, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Malfoy s’arrêter complètement et il en fut soulagé.

-Comme si j’avais envie de terminer dans ces conditions, l’entendit-il râler.

Il le sentit commencer à se retirer avec précaution et le fait de savoir que bientôt Malfoy ne serait plus en lui l’alarma.

-Non reste, ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Reste encore un peu…juste le temps que je m’endorme.

-Tu m’as rêvé là ! siffla Malfoy.

-Dis-toi que ça sera mon cadeau de Noël, murmura Harry à nouveau semi-comateux.

-Une bite dans le cul pendant que tu dors ? C’est ça que tu veux pour Noël ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Malfoy vacillait entre l’incompréhension et le mépris.

-Dégage, souffla Harry honteux et blessé, contre le tissu rêche du vieux canapé. J’ai changé d’avis.

Encore une fois la magie et l’abandon de l’instant avait été balayé par Malfoy. Il le sentit se retirer et le vide aussi bien psychologique que physique menaça de l’engloutir. Heureusement qu’il était trop fatigué et trop fier pour se mettre à chialer. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit, n’attendant même pas que Malfoy s’en aille.

Qu’il aille se faire foutre ce con.

**°O°O°O°O°**

**Juin : deuxième année de guerre**

_Presque six mois…_

-C’est toi ?

Harry s’avança de sorte qu’il soit dans la lumière de fin d’après-midi qui passait par la fenêtre.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit-il.

Malfoy avança d’un pas vers lui et Harry recula, le regard dur, les mâchoires serrées.

_Presque six mois sans le voir._

Son air déterminé sembla inquiéter Malfoy qui ne bougea plus, se contentant de le dévisager silencieusement.

-Alors Malfoy, combien de personnes as-tu tuées durant tout ce temps ?

-…Je te retourne la question Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Malfoy avança de nouveau vers lui et cette fois il ne recula pas.

Depuis Noël il n’avait plus vu Malfoy. Dumbledore l’avait mandaté en mission en Europe de l’Est et il venait à peine de revenir.

Il se sentait sale et vide de tout. C’est pour ça qu’il était venu voir si Malfoy était là. Pour savoir s’il serait encore capable de lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs qu’il avait vu. Pour savoir s’il l’aimait encore, à présent que son cœur lui semblait aussi lourd et inutile qu’une pierre. S’il ne l’aimait plus, il le tuerait ce soir. Il en était capable à présent.

Malfoy avait encore ce regard morne qui était devenu le sien depuis le début de la guerre et pour la première fois Harry comprit que lui aussi avait le même regard.

Le regard de ceux qui se demandent s’ils sont désormais capables de faire autre chose que la guerre.

Puis les mains de Malfoy s’agrippèrent à son t-shirt presque de manière convulsive et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ainsi il lui avait quand même manqué.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands et se laissa pousser sur le canapé qui relâcha un nuage de poussière quand ses fesses se posèrent brusquement dessus.

Il laissa Malfoy le déshabiller, il laissa ses mains et sa bouche le redécouvrir. Il ne savait pas pour lui, mais il était évident que le mangemort savait faire autre chose que la guerre.

Il inspira une grande goulée d’air et sut qu’il ne le tuerait pas.

Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

C’était son paradis artificiel à lui. C’était dans ses bras pâles que se cachait l’humanité de Harry. Il n’était plus le survivant dans cette cabane. Il était juste un corps à soumettre encore une fois, un cœur déjà soumis depuis longtemps, des yeux à allumer et à faire briller.

Il se sentait comme une pile rechargeable. Il poussa un gémissement étonné, il ignorait pouvoir encore ressentir autant de plaisir. La bouche du blond relâcha son téton et traça un sillon brûlant jusqu’à son caleçon.

Malfoy était l’allumette. Malfoy était la batterie. Malfoy était l’oubli.

Harry l’attrapa par les bras et remonta son visage jusqu’au sien, les yeux gris n’étaient plus mornes, ils étaient sombres et affamés. Ils s’observèrent sans rien dire avant que Malfoy ne détourne le regard, visiblement gêné.

-Je veux être dessous cette fois-ci, dit-il en contemplant le pantalon de Harry par terre.

-Je t’ai tant manqué que ça ?

Malfoy le fixa à nouveau avec un sourire moqueur. Il venait en une seconde de retrouver toute son arrogance.

-J’imagine qu’il y a en effet quelque chose chez toi qui m’a manqué, répondit-il en descendant son regard jusqu’à son entrejambe. Mieux que rien, n’est ce pas, Potter ?

-Fous-toi à poil, ordonna Harry. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux.

Un sourire en coin et plein de morgue lui répondit et les doigts pâles commencèrent à déboutonner une chemise blanche.

**°O°O°O°**

**Octobre : 2 ans et quatre mois de guerre**

-NON ! cria Harry et il poussa Ron, lui faisant dévier son sort.

La lumière verte passa sur la droite de Malfoy et le mangemort ne s’en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à se battre contre Kingsley.

Ron se tourna vers Harry des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Le rouquin était tellement outré qu’il en oublia pendant un instant comment parler.

-T’es cinglé ?! cracha-t-il enfin. Ces enfoirés viennent de tuer Bill ! Comment peux-tu encore le protéger ?

Harry secoua la tête, l’air assommé.

-Pas lui, murmura-t-il. Tous les autres si tu veux, mais pas lui…

-Connard ! siffla Ron en passant devant celui qui était sensé tous les sauver.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Ce n’était pas le premier enterrement qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard depuis le début de la guerre mais celui là avait été pour Bill Weasley. Il avait plu durant toute la cérémonie et la mise en terre.

A présent, plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry contemplait le lac sans le voir.

-Tu ne vas pas te jeter dedans quand même ?

Harry se retourna brusquement. Ron avançait dans sa direction, l’air épuisé et triste, les mains dans les poches.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Ron, je suis tellement…

-Arrête Harry, coupa le rouquin, ce n’est pas toi qui l’as tué. C’est à moi de te demander pardon…pour la bataille, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours arrondir les angles alors que c’est moi qui merde ?

Ron eut un sourire triste et se mit aussi à contempler l’étendue d’eau si calme et lisse qu’on aurait dit un drap de satin gris.

-Je sais que tu l’aimes, dit-il. Depuis les souvenirs de Greengrass –merde ça fait une éternité- j’ai enfin compris ça. Je pense que j’aurais fait pareil pour Hermione.

-Moi j’ai toujours pensé que sur un champs de bataille je serais capable de le tuer.

Ron eut un ricanement amer.

-Il ne peut pas y avoir deux poids deux mesures Harry, expliqua-t-il. Je pense sérieusement qu’à un moment tu devras choisir. Tu ne pourras pas toujours le sauver. J’ai envie de croire qu’à ce moment là, tu feras le bon choix. C’est pour ça que j’arrondis toujours les angles. Je crois en toi. J’ai déjà perdu un frère. Il est hors de question que j’en perde un autre, c’est clair ?

-Très clair, répondit Harry sans parvenir à sourire.

**°O°O°O°**

**Mai : 2 ans et 11 mois de guerre**

Le sort toucha Severus et il entendit le rire jubilatoire de Bellatrix quelque part, à une trentaine de mètres derrière lui. Avant de tomber à terre.

-Bella en a eu un! Cria Walden.

-Qui? Est-ce qu'il a eu Potter? Demanda Lucius d'un ton excité.

Severus se traîna dans l'herbe fraiche à quatre pattes, essayant de fuir les Mangemorts.

-Oh, c'est mignon, il essaie de s'enfuir! Ricana Bellatrix dont la voix se rapprochait. Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon Draco?

Draco Malfoy marmonna quelque chose que Severus n'entendit pas mais qui fit rire sa tante. Le fils de Lucius suivait constamment Bellatrix comme un toutou aussi n'était-il pas étonné de le voir participer à cette attaque.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce merdier avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que le type qu'ils avaient attaqué était sensé être dans leur camps et pas en train de papoter tranquillement avec un des membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

D'ailleurs où était passé Lupin? Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser crever comme ça, au milieu de la nuit?

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il s'immobilisa et se mit à tousser. Et vu l'odeur et le goût de ce qu'il crachait ça ne pouvait être que du sang.

Merde, quel sort lui avait-elle jetée cette salope?

-Protegio! Cria quelqu'un à sa droite et Severus fut enveloppé dans une bulle rouge.

-Allez, lève toi! Grogna Remus en l'attrapant par le bras.

Severus aurait bien voulu. Il croyait quoi ce stupide loup-garou, qu'il était dans cette position pour chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles?

Sauf que Lupin ne sembla pas prendre son immobilisme pour argent comptant et l'empoigna brusquement l'obligeant à se lever et le faisant gémir de douleur par la même occasion.

Severus l'esprit embrumé par la souffrance, eut quand même le temps de remarquer les sorts colorés -et pour la plupart de vert - qui s'écrasaient contre le bouclier de protection de Lupin avant que ce dernier ne les fassent transplaner.

**°O°O°**

-On était encerclé, expliqua Remus. Et avec Severus blessé, la seule solution était de fuir.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit Dumbledore en sortant avec lui de l'infirmerie. Il a perdu connaissance à quel moment?

-Après qu'on ait transplané.

-Tu sais s'ils l'ont reconnu?

-Non, ils étaient encore trop loin et Greyback n'étaient pas avec eux. Il n'a pas pu le sentir.

-De toute façon qu'ils l'aient reconnu ou pas, le problème reste le même. A présent ils savent que quelqu'un de l'Ordre est blessé et, que Severus disparaisse ou revienne blessé à son tour, sa couverture est à présent compromise.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre notre seul espion! S'indigna Remus. Et si quelqu'un prenait sa place en attendant qu'il guérisse?

-Du polynectar?

-Oui! Je le fais si vous voulez. Pomfresh a dit quoi? Que dans une semaine tout au plus il serait sur pied. Je peux faire ça!

-L'idée est bonne Remus, murmura Dumbledore. Mais je crains que GreyBlack ne renifle un des siens à des kilomètres à la ronde, même dans la peau de Snape.

-Alors on baisse les bras?

Ils avaient atteint à présent le dernier couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur et Dumbeldore eut un léger sourire.

-Si je me souviens bien, répondit-t-il, Monsieur Weasley a écopé, du temps de sa scolarité, d'une conséquente collection d'heures de colle juste parce qu'il aimait faire le pitre et amuser ses petits camarades durant les cours. Je crois que ses talents d'imitateurs vont finalement nous être utiles. Sais-tu Remus que le professeur Snape était une de ses meilleures réussites?

Remus fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose et finalement acquiesça, bien qu'à contre coeur.

Pour lui Ron était trop jeune et la mission trop dangereuse mais en réalité ce n'étaient que des excuses. Remus savait que Ron était capable d'une telle prouesse. Il avait grandi et il risquait sa vie comme n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre depuis plusieurs années déjà. Sauf que Hermione, Harry et lui, le loup-garou aurait donné sa vie pour ne pas les voir participer à cette guerre, pour les protéger.

-Va nous le chercher Remus, s'il te plait, murmura Dumbledore.

Encore une fois Remus acquiesça, les dents serrées et fit demi-tour.

**°O°O°O**

_« Ce n'était pas prévu!_ » pensa Ron pour la vingtième fois en regardant tout autour de lui de l'air le plus impassible possible, histoire que son attitude aille avec sa nouvelle apparence.

En effet, à peine avait-il mit un pied dans le manoir des Malfoy qu'un Mangemort l'avait entraîné jusqu'à une salle richement décorée, l'engueulant pour son retard. Ils étaient treize assis de part et d'autre d'une immense table en bois. Il ne restait que deux places de libre. Une tout au bout, celle de Voldemort vraisemblablement et une entre Draco Malfoy et un Mangemort brun qui avait une cicatrice violacée qui lui mangeait une partie du visage. Il n'hésita pas et s'installa à cette place.

-Tu es en retard Severus, annonça Bellatrix qui était assise juste en face de Draco.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, répondit Ron en imitant parfaitement les intonations cyniques de l'espion, et puis je n'étais pas au courant pour cette réunion.

-Comme nous tous! couina Pettigrow juste en face de lui. Ce n'était pas prévu!

 _« Tu l'as dit bouffi!_ » pensa Ron qui fut bien heureux de ne pas être le seul à avoir l'air inquiet. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être nerveux depuis qu'il était arrivé mais maintenant il l'était et assez même pour rattraper son retard. Normalement, d'après Snape qui avait reprit connaissance, il aurait déjà dû être en mission, pas convoqué par Voldemort avec le reste de son état major.

-Peu importe, le Maître a sûrement une bonne raison pour nous avoir convoqué, reprit Bellatrix en regardant presque amoureusement la place vide à côté d'elle. Qu'en penses-tu Draco?

Ron eut enfin le loisir de se tourner vers le blond. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse, les mains sagement croisées devant lui, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. L'ancien gryffondor sentit un flot de haine l'envahir, si grand qu'il noya pour un instant son inquiétude. Il n'avait pas revu le blond depuis la bataille durant laquelle Bill était mort, quand Harry avait fait dévier sa baguette. Il aurait dû mourir ce jour là et à présent, il était quasiment le bras droit de Voldemort si, comme le pensait Ron, les placements à la table reflétaient la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Comment Harry pouvait-il aimer un type comme lui? Comment pouvait-il laisser ce mec le toucher? Il fut presque étonné de ne pas voir ses mains rouges du sang de ses victimes.

Vraisemblablement contrarié par le fait d'être observé, Malfoy lui envoya un regard agacé que le vrai Snape n'aurait jamais toléré.

Ron se reprit, lui adressa une grimace dédaigneuse et décida de regarder les autres, d'accumuler un maximum d'informations. Il ne reconnaissait que quelques têtes. Malfoy fils, Bellatrix, Pettigrow, Malfoy père -rétrogradé en milieu de table-, Greyback, Avery et McNair. Les six autres, il ignorait de qui il s'agissait mais il supposait que le frère et la sœur Carrow devaient être de la partie. Elle, ça devait être l'autre femme présente.

-Bon sang Severus! murmura le type à la cicatrice à côté de Ron. Je le sens mal. _Il_ n'est pas du genre à faire des réunions de ce style s'il ne se passe pas un truc grave.

Ron hocha la tête silencieusement, espérant avoir l'air assez froid et pas sur le point de partir en courant. Si Voldemort tardait trop ou si la réunion durait plus de trois quart-d'heure, comment allait-il faire pour boire son polynectar? Il se voyait mal ouvrir sa fiole tranquillement et boire sa potion comme si de rien n'était devant les meilleurs agents de Voldemort.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tant pis pour la couverture de Snape, c'était trop dangereux et on lui avait bien recommandé de partir au moindre problème.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que les lourdes portes d'entrées s'ouvrirent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition.

Ron se leva comme les autres pour lui témoigner son respect et ce fut un geste presque naturel. Il sentit en même temps ses mains devenir moites et son coeur louper un battement alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à la dernière place libre, en bout de table, comme le ferait un roi qui prendrait place sur son trône. Ron le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il représentait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé par l'immense aura de magie noire qui émanait de lui. Il pensait pouvoir dire à présent ce que devait ressentir une souris en face d'un serpent.

Il était trop tard pour fuir à présent.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres eut un geste agacé et tout le monde se rassit dans un silence pesant.

-Bien je vois que vous êtes tous là, susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Il avait l'air de chuchoter et pourtant sa voix se répercuta dans toute la salle. « Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je nous ai concocté cette petite réunion surprise. Quelqu'un à une idée? »

Personne ne broncha, en face de Ron, Petegrow eut pourtant un étrange sourire. Ron ferma brièvement les yeux. Bon sang, tout cela sentait mauvais pour lui. Est-ce que le rat avait -Merlin sait comment- sentit son odeur et alerté son maître?

-Personne? Reprit Voldemort froidement puis son regard plongea dans celui de Ron. Il y a un traitre parmi-nous. Ici même à cette table et je l'ai démasqué.

L'ancien gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Les yeux couleur sang luisaient d'une joie malsaine et de promesses morbides.

Il ne détourna pourtant pas le regard et se permit même un sourire amer. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cru que lui, Ron Weasley, serait assez doué pour manœuvrer Voldemort et ses sbires. Lui, dont le seul talent particulier était d'avoir survécu, sans trop de traumatismes, à une enfance en compagnie de Fred et Georges.

Il avait voulu jouer les héros alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'étoffe: Il n'avait rien d'un Harry Potter ou d'un Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était qu'un petit sorcier insignifiant et bordel, il allait mourir sans même avoir le temps de lever sa baguette!

La peur au ventre, il redressa pourtant la tête. Puisqu'il devait mourir autant que ce soit avec un peu de panache. Voldemort n'avait plus rien de captivant, ce n'était plus qu'un monstre écœurant.

-Dis-moi Severus, reprit le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps en insistant sur le prénom, quel effet ça te fait d'être assis à côté d'un traitre?

Ron cessa un instant de respirer comme le reste de la salle et tourna la tête à gauche vers son voisin à la cicatrice qui s'était mis à trembler.

-Pas Nott, susurra Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy, répéta Ron dans un souffle en se tournant cette fois vers le blond.

Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il en avait oublié d'imiter la voix de Snape mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Malfoy était très pâle et il regardait par dessus l'épaule de sa tante, dans le vide, la mâchoire contractée.

Ce n'était pas possible. Voldemort devait forcément se tromper de personne. Il le saurait si Malfoy était dans leur camps! Bon sang, puisque le blond couchait avec Harry, il lui aurait quand même dit à lui! Mais même son meilleur ami était persuadé qu'il était un Mangemort accompli !

-Impossible..., souffla Bellatrix en fixant Malfoy comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Maî-Maître, vous-vous devez vous tromper, bégaya Lucius Malfoy aussi pâle que Draco, la loyauté de mon fils envers vous est sans égale !

-Oh, vous voulez peut-être voir ce que Draco a dans la tête? J'ai inventé un nouveau sort pour l'occasion et je doute qu'il parvienne à le stopper malgré ses aptitudes en occulmantie.

Voldemort avait à présent l'air d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il semblait ravi de son effet et pressé de mettre sa parole à exécution.

-Non... murmura Draco avec effroi.

-Lobotomiacre! Siffla Voldemort.

Un sortilège gris frappa l'ancien camarade de classe de Ron de plein fouet. Une volute de fumée dorée sembla sortir de la bouche et des yeux du blond comme s'il vomissait et pleurait en même temps cette étrange substance pour l'expulser hors de son corps. La fumée s'éleva au dessus de lui et prit petit à petit une forme distincte jusqu'à ce que Ron reconnaisse sans le moindre doute, le visage souriant de son meilleur ami.

Comme tout le monde, Malfoy avait la tête levée et les yeux rivés sur l'apparition qui sortait directement de son cerveau et qui était à elle toute seule la preuve de sa traitrise.

Et celle de son amour.

Ron secoua la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Si ce qu'il voyait été vrai alors il avait eu de la merde dans les yeux pendant des années. Il lui semblait que pour la première fois, il voyait enfin qui était Malfoy et il eut envie de pleurer de rage contre lui même. Car Malfoy aimait Harry et il allait mourir pour ça sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Comme pour enfoncer encore le clou, le Harry de fumée fut bientôt pourvu d'un corps et il survola celui de Malfoy, ses mains fantomatiques prenant en coupe le visage à présent résigné de l'ancien serpentard.

Le blond poussa un soupir presque douloureux perdu dans son fantasme et leva une main dans l'espoir de caresser la joue dorée. Les yeux gris à demi fermés, il était proche de l'abandon. Ron aurait voulu le secouer pour qu'il reprenne pied mais il était aussi captivé que les autres par la scène et ce geste aurait signé sa perte. Il lui sembla que même Voldemort suspendait son souffle.

-Tu les as tous trahis pour moi, n'est-ce-pas? Murmura l'apparition avec la voix de Harry.

-Oui, répondit Draco d'une voix voilée, presque endormie.

-Qu'as tu fais? Donner des informations sur les attaques?

-Oui, répéta Malfoy.

-Tu as volé l'argent de ta famille?

-Oui...

-Tu as tué Rodolphus Lestrange et Crabbe sénior?

-...Non, juste Lestrange. Harry, embrasse-moi, supplia Malfoy avec une intonation d'enfant.

Ron serra les poings, se détestant d'être aussi impuissant et de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que regarder Malfoy tout avouer.

-Chut, mon Amour... répondit l'apparition toujours avec la voix de Harry mais l'intonation lui était étrangère, quelque chose comme un mélange de sucre et de pourriture. Je crois que tu n'as pas l'air de regretter beaucoup ce que tu as fait. Je pense que pour _vraiment_ regretter, il faut _vraiment_ souffrir. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

-...Si, répondit Malfoy après une hésitation.

-Alors je vais les laisser te faire du mal, continua tendrement la voix. Briser ton corps et ton esprit. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il ne fallait pas aimer un ennemi, un homme, un sang-mêlé. Jusqu'à ce que tu craches sur mon nom et que tu souhaites simplement mourir parce que aimer est une faiblesse et qu'il faut éliminer les faibles.

-Non, ne les laisse pas faire ça! supplia Malfoy toujours de cette voix lointaine et étrangement jeune et Ron se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Le Harry fantomatique eut un sourire cruel.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire tout en se désintégrant.

-Emmenez-le au cachot! ordonna Voldemort alors que le blond semblait toujours dans les vapes. Severus! Walden! Il me semble que vous aviez une mission. Allez-y et ne me décevez pas!

Ron se leva le coeur battant à tout rompre, s'inclina brièvement et sortit de la salle.

_A suivre..._


	4. Le chemin de Draco

**Chapitre 4 : Le chemin de Draco**

**Trois ans plus tôt**

Draco Malfoy poussa un hurlement de souffrance et tomba à genoux. Il essaya de retirer son bras de la poigne du Seigneur Ténébreux (réflexe naturel que chaque Mangemort – hormis Bellatrix – avait eu). Pourtant Voldemort ne le lâcha pas, il sembla même à Draco que les ongles de sa main s'enfonçaient dans sa chair comme autant de poignards effilés. Mais ce n'était que son imagination, en réalité la paume du Seigneur des Ténèbres effleurait à peine sa peau – et il se demandait comment il arrivait à se sentir agrippé alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas –. La douleur, par contre, était réelle et il lui semblait qu'elle allait le tuer, en tout cas quelqu'un était en train de déchirer son bras.

– C'est bien, chuchota la voix de Voldemort, les Mangemorts qui souffrent le plus deviennent, en général, les plus fidèles.

Draco se demanderait plus tard comment il avait pu l'entendre alors qu'il était lui même en train de hurler mais pour l'instant il voulait juste que cela cesse.

Et d'un seul coup ce fut le cas. Son bras lui fut rendu. Il ne sentait plus rien à part un léger picotement, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la douleur.

Il se redressa, haletant un peu, les yeux fixés sur son avant bras.

– Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Draco? Susurra Bellatrix derrière lui.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou.

– Oui, elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il incapable de détacher les yeux de la marque des Ténèbres... la _sienne._

– J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de l'honneur qui vient de t'être accordé Draco, annonça Voldemort.

Draco s'inclina avec précipitation.

– Je suis votre serviteur, dit-il d'une voix exaltée, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, Maître.

Le « _Maître_ » avait été prononcé avec une vénération proche de l'extase.

– Je ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Finis simplement ton année à Poudlard. Rassemble tout ce que tu pourras sur Dumbledore et le ridicule gamin qui croit pouvoir se dresser contre moi.

– Harry Potter est un insecte idiot ! Harry Potter est un imbécile ! Écrasons-le ! Écrasons-le ! Chantonna Bellatrix d'une voix de gamine.

– Ce sera fait, répondit Draco en s'inclinant à nouveau, ignorant sa tante.

D'un signe de tête son Maître lui ordonna de partir. Le serpentard se détourna et commença à marcher à travers le long salon d'hiver des Malfoy.

– Il te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Entendit-il Voldemort dire assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

– Il est à croquer Maître, répondit immédiatement sa tante. Si mignon, si blond...On dirait un oisillon tombé du nid.

– Il sera à toi un jour, promit Voldemort.

Après ça Draco entendit sa tante remercier son Maître en se jetant sur le bas de sa robe pour l'embrasser et il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir son déjeuner.

**°O°O°O°**

– Alors?

– C'est fait, répondit Draco en relevant sa manche.

– Bien joué mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore. Es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien laissé filtrer hors de ton esprit?

– Évidemment, renifla le serpentard avec mépris.

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco sursauta et remit immédiatement sa manche en place mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire au nouveau venu.

– Entre Severus, je t'attendais !

– Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Attaqua le maître des potions immédiatement en se plantant devant le vieux directeur. Pourquoi l'avez vous autorisé à recevoir la marque?

– Parce que j'ai besoin de lui Severus, répondit Dumbledore tranquillement. J'ai besoin de vous deux dans cette guerre.

– Il ne sait même pas dans quoi il s'engage! Cracha presque Snape. Vous êtes inconscient!

– « _Il_ » est assez grand pour se défendre, _professeur Snape_ , siffla Draco. Et « _il_ »aimerait que vous ne fassiez pas comme si « _il_ » n'était pas dans la même pièce que vous!

Le serpentard vit la fureur s'inscrire sur les traits de son professeur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

– Arrête tout de suite avec ce ton condescendant Draco! Tu n'es qu'un gamin! Espionner n'a rien d'un jeu!

Draco retint une nouvelle remarque acerbe. Se prendre la tête avec Snape n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir.

– Et pourquoi? S'exclama à nouveau le directeur de sa maison. Pour une amourette d'adolescent?! Potter ne mérite pas que tu meures pour lui! Tu peux encore tout laisser tomber!

Draco eut un sourire en coin qui sembla encore plus horripiler Snape. Il savait que son parrain était inquiet pour lui, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

– Ma décision est prise, dit-il. Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

Snape le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

– Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine! Lui dit-il. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce genre de boulot. Contente toi de rester planqué à Poudlard, ou à la rigueur d'attaquer de front comme tes nouveaux amis les Gryffondors mais ne joue pas les héros de l'ombre, c'est trop dangereux!

– Ce ne sont pas mes amis, grimaça Draco. Et vous le faites bien, vous!

– Je suis plus intelligent et plus doué que toi, de plus je ne suis pas un Malfoy... Les Malfoy sont faits pour briller, pas pour se battre dans l'ombre.

Draco leva ses sourcils, elle était bonne celle là!

– Ah oui, je vois! En fait vous avez peur que je prenne goût au pouvoir et que je reste avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cours de route, n'est ce pas?

Il vit nettement le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent Severus et Dumbledore.

– Nous avons pensé à cette possibilité, admit Dumbledore. Mais je pense connaître un peu le coeur humain depuis le temps... J'ai expliqué au professeur Snape qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je sais que tu es sincèrement épris de Monsieur Potter.

– Ne dites pas ça comme ça! Siffla Draco en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas amoureux... Je veux juste aider... Ne pas être obligé de me plier aux ordres d'un sang-mêlé... Un Malfoy n'a pas de Maître.

Dumbledore eut un sourire. L'argumentation de Draco avait l'air d'être apprise par coeur et manquait singulièrement de conviction mais il décida de ne pas taquiner son élève sur le sujet. Severus eut un reniflement de mépris.

– Peu importent les raisons, balaya-t-il. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que tu ne tiendras pas. Tu n'as jamais été très courageux Draco.

– Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas avare de compliments, avec moi ce soir! ironisa Draco. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver ! Ce n'est pas pour vous que je travaille mais pour le professeur Dumbledore. Et lui semble penser que je fais l'affaire!

– Parce qu'il ne se soucie pas de toi comme moi! Lâcha Snape en désespoir de cause. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est gagner cette guerre et préserver Potter!

Draco s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore proteste mais il n'en fit rien. Il attendait juste de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Peut-être que Snape disait vrai, qu'il n'était qu'un pion sans importance... et même si c'était le cas, il s'en fichait. Car il avait le même but que ce vieux fou de directeur. Alors il était prêt à obéir, voire à mourir si ça pouvait aider. Il pourrait même lui baiser les pieds pour montrer son allégeance. Il se moquait de cette guerre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Potter. Snape ne pouvait pas comprendre ce besoin de protéger Harry. Même lui ne comprenait pas. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, voilà tout.

– Ça me va, murmura Draco, puis il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et Snape s'effondra presque sur un fauteuil.

– Tu pars à la mort, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Mais ni Draco, ni Dumbledore n’y prêtèrent attention.

– Parfait, dit Dumbledore. Tu vas commencer par sortir avec Miss Greengrass. Je compte vider le coffre des Malfoy à Gringrotts. Pour cela il te faut une fiancée et elle fera parfaitement l'affaire.

– Laquelle? Demanda Draco. Daphné ou Astoria?

Il ne semblait pas perturbé par le fait qu'on parle de le priver de sa fortune. Ni par le fait qu'à présent on se permette de régir sa vie amoureuse.

– Daphné, répondit Dumbledore. Astoria est trop jeune.

Draco eut un sourire amer.

– Vous êtes tellement délicat! railla-t-il.

Dumbledore eut un soupir triste et l'espace d'un instant il sembla à Draco que ce n'était qu'un vieillard avec tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais la seconde d'après une lueur dure prit place dans le regard bleu et le vieillard laissa la place à un lion expérimenté et rusé.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.

– Je la séduirai, annonça Draco comme s'il parlait des prévisions météo pour le lendemain. Et je l'épouserai.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'aller jusque là. Les fiançailles me semblent suffisantes.

Snape, toujours avachi sur son fauteuil, eut un ricanement nerveux mais ne prononça aucune parole.

– Vous êtes mes deux espions, reprit Dumbledore. Il vous faudra parfois travailler ensemble. Draco, je veux que tu deviennes indispensable à Voldemort. Il se méfie trop de Severus pour ça. Essaie de lui obéir en tout point.

– Même s’il lui demande de tuer ou de torturer? Demanda Snape d'un ton doucereux. Est-ce que vous allez entacher son âme comme vous l'avez fait pour la mienne?

– Il me semble que c'est pour sauver ton âme que tu es venu vers moi, Severus, répondit le directeur calmement. Bien que tu aies prétendu le contraire plus tôt, je pense pour ma part que Draco est plus intelligent que toi au même âge. Il n'a pas attendu qu'il soit trop tard avant de se battre pour ce qu'il veut sauvegarder. Et j'ajouterai que j'ai rarement vu un jeune homme aussi courageux que lui.

Severus serra les mâchoires et murmura quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas.

– Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, reprit Dumbedore d'une voix plus douce. Mais parfois j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard. Sais-tu Severus que Draco refuse que Potter sache qu'il est de notre côté?

– Ça ne le regarde pas! Siffla Draco.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules et piocha un bonbon dans une corbeille sur son bureau.

– Est-ce si dur pour des gens comme vous d'avouer que pouvez aimer? Demanda-t-il en avalant sa friandise.

Draco et Severus s'entreregardèrent avant de détourner les yeux, la mine sombre.

Le serpentard avait arraché la promesse à Dumbledore de ne jamais rien dire à Potter à propos de son rôle d'espion. Si Potter savait ça, il ne serait pas dur pour lui de comprendre pourquoi il le faisait.

C'était étrange, il était prêt à obéir à Dumbledore, à jouer le rôle du fervent serviteur devant Voldemort. Mais être en position de faiblesse en face de Potter, il ne pouvait pas.

Parce que Potter ne l'aimait pas. Et voir la pitié ou le dégout dans les yeux verts n'était pas vraiment ce qui faisait bander Draco.

**°O°O°O°**

Draco garda les yeux ouverts tout en embrassant Daphné dans le couloir. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui sans trop faire de difficultés.

De toute façon, tout le monde disait déjà qu'ils formaient un couple « charmant ». Et c'était vrai, elle était belle, distinguée, intelligente, sang pur bien évidemment. Si le destin n'était pas un tel connard, elle aurait été parfaite pour lui. Il sentit un regard haineux posé sur lui. Celui de Nott, vu qu'il était amoureux de Greengrass depuis leur troisième année. Il pouvait aisément deviner les pensées de son camarade: « _Quelle chance puis-je avoir contre Draco? »_

Aucune, bien sûr. Pas que Draco eut la prétention de se faire aimer de la belle mais elle appartenait à une vieille famille de sorciers. C'était de son devoir de s'accrocher au meilleur parti. Sa famille allait être ravie et Lucius et Narcissa aussi. On ne demandait pas aux filles et aux garçons comme eux de choisir par amour.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et c'était juste histoire d'officialiser leur « idylle ». L'embrasser une fois de temps en temps et lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, cela devrait suffire. Si Daphné s'attendait à une romance passionnée elle allait être déçue. Il la contempla un instant. Non, elle n'attendait rien de la sorte. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules... elle lui rendait son regard avec la même distance qu'il y mettait.

Il frissonna soudainement. Les chuchotements venaient de s'arrêter et un silence d'attente les avait remplacés.

– Je crois que je vais gerber! Commenta Weasley. Merde, voir ça de bon matin, y a de quoi vous couper l'appétit!

Draco observa Potter et ses amis passer devant eux. Les Gryffondor ne les regardaient déjà plus.

– Je crois que Greengrass mérite une médaille, entendit-il Potter répondre.

Ils rigolèrent tout en continuant leur chemin, Weasley répondit encore quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas.

Il s'attendait à quoi? À ce que Potter chiale? À ce qu'il s'énerve?

– Ne fais pas attention, murmura Daphné à son oreille, tu embrasses très bien.

Draco remarqua alors qu'il était crispé, Greengrass avait dû penser qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Soudain, la tenir dans ses bras lui sembla trop dur. Il se détacha d'elle avec raideur. À présent elle devait penser qu'elle l'avait vexé mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait jamais été un fana du contact tactile, en général il évitait de toucher les gens... Potter était l'exception, lui il avait besoin de le toucher.

Ce soir, comme tous les lundi, il irait dans la salle sur demande. Peut-être que Potter ne viendrait pas? Ce n'était pas le genre de type à coucher avec quelqu'un qui a une copine. En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de type à coucher avec son ennemi. Il espérait que le coup de la copine serait suffisant car si jamais il venait, Draco allait devoir lui montrer la marque. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de coucher ensemble mais il préférait pour cela ne pas voir la réaction de Potter quand il comprendrait qu'il était devenu un Mangemort.

Draco était capable de beaucoup de chose pour Potter mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il avait déjà essayé bien sûr mais c'était comme demander à un serpent de ne plus se déplacer en rampant. La seule solution, c'était que la séparation vienne de Potter.

**°O°O°O°**

Draco sentit les doigts de Potter s'enlacer aux siens sur sa hanche. Il les serra fort sans cesser d'aller et venir dans le corps offert.

Il ferma les paupières. Elles étaient pleines de larmes, heureusement que Potter ne pouvait le voir...

Il allait le quitter, il l'avait vu dans les yeux verts quand il lui avait montré la marque. C'était la dernière fois, n'est ce pas?

C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu être dessus. Quand Potter le prenait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir des mots d'amour. C'était idiot mais quand il le voyait bouger au dessus de lui, il se sentait comme s'il avait le droit d'être à l'abandon. Comme s'il n'écartait pas seulement les cuisses à ce moment là mais aussi toutes les chaînes qu'il s'était lui-même imposées pour ne laisser la place qu'à Potter. Planant au dessus de lui. S'appropriant son corps avec de plus en plus de virtuosité au fil du temps.

C'était devenu difficile de ne pas crier qu'il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais lorsque le sexe de Potter venait frapper encore et encore contre sa prostate. De ne pas lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau quand il le voyait si déboussolé par son propre plaisir. De ne pas lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour doucement, tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient la vie devant eux, comme s'ils avaient le droit de faire ça, comme si Draco était important pour lui.

Quand Draco dominait, c'était plus facile. Parce qu'il était celui qui prenait et non plus celui qui donnait. La sensation d'abandon n'était pas aussi forte. Il « dominait » l'acte _et_ ses propres sentiments.

Mais ce soir...ce soir, il avait l'impression d'être celui qui était en train de se faire prendre contre le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, ni ses gémissements. Il allait être abandonné.

– Plus vite! implora Harry sous lui.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et ralentit le rythme. Potter l'insulta. La main dans la sienne le serra si fort qu'elle lui fit mal.

– Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Potter, lui dit-il.

Potter l'injuria de nouveau et essaya de bouger les hanches à sa rencontre mais Draco le maintenait trop bien en place pour que ce soit d'une quelconque utilité.

– On va y aller doucement, expliqua Draco.

Il vit son dos se tendre. Apparemment, Potter aurait préféré une baise rapide ce soir. Mais Draco voulait qu'il le sente longuement et lentement coulisser en lui. Qu'il comprenne ce que ça faisait quand lui, il lui faisait ça. Que le gryffondor ait – comme ça était si souvent arrivé à Draco – l'impression de l'avoir encore en lui, même plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il posa sa main libre sur celle de Potter qui lui servait d'appui contre le mur et la caressa doucement. Le corps du gryffondor trembla. Il était tellement sensible à la douceur!

– Allez, l'encouragea Draco dans un murmure, suis mon rythme...

– Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy, répondit Potter comme s'il était en train de serrer les dents.

En tout cas, il serrait les fesses et c'était douloureux.

Il lui renvoyait la balle. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça.

– Ce n'était pas un ordre, chuchota Draco contre son oreille essayant de garder son calme.

Doucement il lécha la nuque moite de Potter tout en faisant glisser sa main sur son bras tendu, il la promena ensuite bien à plat sur l'épaule musclée avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre frissonnant.

Il sentit Potter se détendre sous sa caresse et quand il posa sa main sur le sexe dur, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Maigre victoire quand il savait qu'après ça, il perdrait tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il ne se trompait pas. Quelques heures plus tard, Potter lui annonçait que c'était fini, tout en lui promettant de le tuer s'ils se revoyaient.

**°O°O°O°**

-Draco, annonça Voldemort à la forme courbée devant lui. Tu seras sous les ordres directs de Bellatrix et tu auras toi même une petite unité de Mangemorts à gérer. J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est un honneur pour une nouvelle recrue comme toi d'avoir déjà des hommes à gérer.

-J'en suis conscient Maître, déclara Draco, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-J'ai de grands projets pour toi Draco, reprit le seigneur des Ténèbres. Le père m'a déçu mais on m'a dit que le fils était d'une autre trempe... Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour moi Draco?

-Jusqu'à la mort.

La réponse avait fusé, claire et exaltée.

-Si je te dis que les Malfoy me débectent, que feras tu?

-Je changerai de nom et en prendrai un que mon Maître trouvera digne de prononcer. Je renierai ma famille. Je cracherai sur mes ancêtres.

Voldemort eut un sourire.

-Bien mon garçon. J'aime cette philosophie. On va à présent accueillir l'équipe qui sera sous tes ordres. Redresse-toi.

Draco déplia son dos et releva la tête. Au même instant la lourde porte de bois du grand salon du Manoir Malfoy s'ouvrit et laissa entrer cinq silhouettes.

-Inutile de faire les présentations, je suppose, reprit Voldemort derrière le blond. Dès demain aura lieu votre baptême de feu. Vous obéirez tous à Draco...je pense que ça ne vous changera pas trop.

Voldemort fit un vague geste de la main pour leur signaler de se retirer, ce qu'ils firent après l'avoir salué une dernière fois.

Dans le couloir Draco toisa ses amis. Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient, sur le qui vive, comme s'ils se préparaient à une course pour savoir lequel des deux obéiraient le plus vite à un de ses ordres.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez rester neutres dans cette guerre, murmura Draco sèchement en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Blaise.

-On ne voulait pas te laisser tomber, expliqua ce dernier.

Draco retint une grimace. Zabini avait bien choisi son jour pour être loyal. Sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, il fallait qu'il ait maintenant ses amis dans les pattes.

-Ensemble nous établirons un monde meilleur, renchérit Pansy. Les sangs purs auront enfin la place qui leur revient de droit!

Qu'elle était naïve! Ni Blaise, ni Théo ne croyaient à ça. D'ailleurs cela étonnait Draco que Nott soit de la partie. Il n'était pas le genre à risquer sa vie par amitié ou pour des idéaux. Non, s'il était là c'était pour Daphné. Évidemment.

Pour résumer, il allait devoir se coltiner deux crétins habitués à lui obéir. Pansy qui croyait encore que la guerre n'était rien de plus que ce qui se passait à Poudlard entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard mais sur un plus grand terrain. Un mec qui n'était là que pour garder un œil sur la fille qu'il aimait et si possible la protéger. Et son meilleur ami qui était sensé être froid et détaché mais qui avait décidé de le suivre en enfer.

C'était embêtant mais il allait faire en sorte de les mettre à l'abri. Zabini n'était pas le seul à connaître le sens du mot «amitié ». Draco décida rapidement d'une ligne de conduite : les rabaisser, les humilier...d'ici une ou deux semaines tout au plus, ils retourneraient tous à Poudlard.

-Tenez-vous prêt demain au lever du soleil, dit-il froidement. Ma tante veut nous emmener en « ballade ».

Il partit à grand pas vers les appartements que le Lord avait daigné leur attribuer, à lui et à Daphné...dans le manoir familial des Malfoy.

L'année scolaire s'était achevée la veille seulement.

Il ne reverrait plus Potter avant la fin de la guerre. D'ici là, il allait faire en sorte que le gryffondor gagne.

**°O°O°O°O°**

-Merde! Merde! Je ne peux pas...Draco, je ne peux pas!

Le moldu agonisait dans cette maison. Bellatrix avait « oublié » de l'achever dans sa tournée du quartier.

Draco revint sur ses pas, furieux. Blaise était en train de vomir dans un coin. Il lui agrippa violemment le bras pour le pousser et se plaça devant le moldu.

-Avada Kedavra! Cracha-t-il sans hésitation.

Le moldu tomba et Draco eut le temps de voir son regard devenir vide.

C'était la première fois qu'il tuait et il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui venait de mourir aussi.

-Relève-toi! ordonna-t-il à son ami en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise le regarda avec de la peur et de l'incompréhension au fond des yeux.

-Il...tu-tu l'as tué, bégaya-t-il.

-Ta perspicacité m'épatera toujours Blaise! ironisa Draco haineux. JE T’AI DIT DE TE RELEVER!

Il lui en voulait. Bordel il lui en voulait! Et l'autre qui ne comprenait pas, complètement choqué. C'était à lui d'être choqué bordel! C'était à lui!

Draco inspira une grande goulée d'air.

-Je t'attends dehors, parvint-il à dire froidement.

Et il sortit le laissant seul en compagnie du cadavre.

Dehors Bellatrix lui prit les mains, les examina et sourit de son sourire de folle.

-Elles sont pleines de sang, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de jouir en déclarant cela. Draco eut un frémissement de terreur et regarda aussi ses mains pourtant pâles et propres en se disant qu'elle avait raison. Oh seigneur, oui elle avait raison!

-On va faire de grandes choses ensemble! Reprit Bellatrix en caressant les poignets du Mangemort avec ses pouces.

Draco retira immédiatement ses mains de l'étreinte de sa tante, frissonnant soudainement mais ce geste la fit sourire. Il vit ses amis arriver petits à petits autour d'eux, l'air pâle et défait.

-Que dirais-tu de tuer un enfant cette fois-ci Draco? C'est encore meilleur quand on coupe le mal à la racine!

Il vit le regard horrifié de Pansy, la révolte dans les yeux de Théo, la peur toujours dans ceux de Blaise et l'incompréhension hébétée chez Crabbe et Goyle.

-Un enfant me semble parfait, articula le blond.

-Parfait! Chantonna Bellatrix plus ravie que jamais. Cette journée ne finira jamais Draco! On va s'amuser jusqu'à l'épuisement!

Draco ne répondit rien et la suivit, souhaitant de toutes ses forces se trouver ailleurs et non dans ce cauchemar dont la seule fin possible était la perte de son âme.

**°O°O°O°**

-Draco? Tu viens dormir?

Le jeune homme leva la tête de ses comptes et essaya de ne pas montrer son étonnement devant la tenue de sa fiancée. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette vaporeuse – tout en restant assez sage pour une future Madame Malfoy – qui aurait pu porter l'écriteau « _Ce soir faisons l'amou_ r » tant cela était explicite. Jamais auparavant Daphné ne s’était montrée autrement qu'en tenue guindée et cela faisait quoi? Cinq mois qu'ils étaient fiancés? Ou pas loin. Elle devait penser qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils consomment leur accord même s’il n'avait l'obligation d'honorer Daphné qu'une fois qu'ils seraient mariés.

_« Putain!_ », pensa-t-il. « J _e pourrais le faire, je pourrais coucher avec elle, me perdre dans son corps et tout oublier! Elle est d'accord. Elle est désirable. Et ça fait longtemps. Six mois...six mois_ »

Draco se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il laissa sa tête se nicher sur son épaule – _Daphné est trop petite,_ pensa-t-il –. Il renifla les cheveux trop longs qui sentaient trop bon. Il la vit se tendre et sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi maladroitement. Il ne s'attendait pas à chercher Potter en elle après tout ce temps.

Et il avait beau chercher, renifler, toucher, elle n'avait rien de Potter. Il l'entendit soupirer puis gémir quand il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses alors il se détacha d'elle.

Les yeux bleus attendaient, s'impatientaient. Elle était nerveuse, elle était vierge et il devait lui paraître bizarre. Elle était jolie comme ça, les cheveux décoiffés, la nuisette en vrac...Il comprenait comment Théo avait pu perdre la tête pour elle.

-Désolé, dit-il finalement d'un ton égal, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Va te coucher, on se verra demain.

Il vit presque une remarque sortir de la bouche pulpeuse mais une future Madame Malfoy ne devait pas discuter avec son fiancé quand celui ci la congédiait alors elle resta coincée dans la gorge de Daphné.

Il la regarda partir et admira son air froid et indifférent. Daphné devait sûrement être blessée par son rejet mais elle était repartie la tête haute, le faisant se sentir comme le dernier des cons.

Il se remit au travail. Le Lord avait décidé il y a un petit moment déjà que l'envoyer tuer ou torturer des gens n'était plus très drôle et qu'il aurait plus son utilité en s'occupant des affaires internes. Draco montait les échelons petit à petit comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé mais la pression était grande. Et la peur que son double jeu soit découvert l'était aussi de plus en plus.

**°O°O°O°O°**

-Tu as pu accéder aux réserves de potion?

Draco acquiesça la mine sombre.

-Alors? reprit Dumbledore impatiemment.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la cave de « la tête des Sangliers ». C'était devenu leur lieu de rencontre et parfois Snape se joignait à eux. Ce soir l'autre espion de l'Ordre n'était pas là.

Draco réfléchit et se mit à débiter la liste des potions qu'ils avaient mémorisé et leur nombre. Il s'interrompit lorsque la main du vieil homme se posa sur son bras.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, assis-toi Draco.

Draco se rendit compte, étonné, qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il s'écroula presque sur la chaise que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

-Qu’y a-t-il? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard avec une réelle inquiétude dans sa voix. Tu as mal quelque part?

-Non...Non. Juste un coup de fatigue, murmura Draco qui crispait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour ne plus qu'elles tremblent.

Draco aurait aimé que Dumbledore lui dise un truc comme _« écoute, si ça devient trop dur, tu peux tout arrêter et revenir à Poudlard_ » alors il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement et dire que oui, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il avait peur. Qu'il se sentait pourrir de l'intérieur.

Huit mois que la guerre durait. Huit longs mois. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses amis. Ils étaient tenaces malgré les humiliations et le fait qu'il les traitait comme des chiens. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'excuse d'y être habitués mais pas les autres. Bon sang, où était passé leur fierté? À croire qu'ils s'étaient transformés en une portée de Poufsouffle.

-Voldemort sait qu'un de ses mangemorts travaille pour vous, reprit Draco en regardant Dumbledore d'un air de reproche. C'est normal avec toutes les informations que vous me demandez! C'est tellement flagrant ! Ils n'ont pas gagné une seule bataille depuis quatre mois! Je suis sûr que je suis dans sa ligne de mire.

-Calme-toi, murmura Dumbledore en fixant les bouteilles poussiéreuses. Il est essentiel que tu ne craques pas maintenant. D'ici quelques jours, tu voleras l'argent des Malfoy. Tu te souviens du plan, n'est ce pas?

-Et si je n'en ai plus envie, murmura Draco fatigué. Si je ne veux plus jouer les espions?

-Alors je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Après tout l'amour des jeunes est inconstant. _L_ 'aurais-tu déjà oublié Draco? Tu ne me demandes jamais de ses nouvelles...

-Ne me parlez pas de lui! S'écria l'ancien serpentard en se relevant brusquement. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre guerre! Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, j'arrête si je veux et quand je veux, c'est compris?!

Comment le vieux shnock osait-il insinuer qu'il avait oublié Potter? Comme s'il était capable d'une telle prouesse! Il était incapable de se le sortir de la tête! Bordel, il donnerait tout qu'il possédait et irait chercher le reste pour que ce soit le cas!

Dumbledore eut un sourire confiant qui énerva Draco encore plus.

-Je sais, dit-il. Tu es libre Draco. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Un mot de toi et nous repartons ensemble à Poudlard. Qu'en dis-tu?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. C'était exactement ce que Draco rêvait d'entendre. Il en avait marre de vivre dans ce monde de mort et de cruauté. Il était fatigué d'être constamment sur le qui-vive. Fatigué et ça ne faisait que huit mois. Ce n'était rien dans une vie et il lui semblait pourtant que la sienne était déjà fichue ou pas loin.

-Je continue, souffla-t-il.

Il lui sembla que Dumbledore avait l'air presque triste de son choix mais il était trop épuisé pour être touché par cette marque d'affection – ou de remords, pour ce que ça changeait-.

-Je suis fier de toi, murmura le vieil homme, si ce que je pense a la moindre importance.

Draco haussa les épaules. Ça n'en avait pas vraiment.

-Je dois rentrer à présent, dit-il en remettant sa capuche sur la tête.

-Quand nous reverrons nous? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis surveillé. On est tous surveillé là bas. Mais j'effectuerai la mission de la banque, n'ayez crainte.

Draco tendit la main pour prendre le polynectar que Dumbledore lui avait promis et le mit dans la poche de sa robe.

-Sois prudent, déclara le directeur.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire amer.

Le frère de Dumbledore ne le regarda même pas quand Draco passa devant lui. Le mangemort ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se trouva en face de Potter.

Immédiatement il pointa sa baguette sur lui, remarquant que son ancien amant en avait fait autant et il entendit la porte se refermer sur lui.

Il eut une seconde de flottement croyant que cette rencontre n'était pas réelle. Mais Potter était blessé et ça n'avait jamais été (ou alors il y avait longtemps) un des fantasmes de Draco.

_Merde, que fout-il là?_ Pensa-t-il alors que son coeur battait comme un fou.

Ça faisait si longtemps! En face de lui, l'ancien gryffondor perdait du sang et semblait prêt à lui jeter un sort au moindre faux pas de sa part.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il désamorce Détonateur-Potter avant de finir en morceaux.

-Potter, commença-t-il en retirant sa capuche.

_Putain, superbe entrée en matière Draco!_

Le sang s'écoulait à présent lentement de l'arcade sourcilière de Potter, il traçait une ligne rouge sombre jusqu'à son menton et Draco se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour se soigner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, c'était étrange de le revoir après tout ce temps. D'ailleurs il refusait de ne pas le regarder. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui avait changé. Ce qu'il avait loupé pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait l'air moins chétif mais c'était peut-être à cause de ses épais vêtements. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi expressifs derrières ses célèbres mais risibles lunettes rondes. S'il ne l'aimait pas déjà, Draco serait tombé amoureux de lui, là, maintenant. Malgré son air de guerrier hébété, son visage et ses habits ensanglantés, il le trouvait torride. Draco n'avait jamais été fan des mecs bourrés de testostérones mais le Potter devant lui avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses vêtements noirs sous sa robe ouverte de la même couleur, avait l'air plus sauvage...plus sûr de lui aussi.

Il émanait de toute sa personne une sensualité de mâle, une force vive, une rage juste à fleur de peau aussi excitante qu'étonnante et le tout semblait grandir de secondes en secondes en la personne du survivant. Draco se demanda si c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état. Et il espéra de tout son coeur que ce fut le cas.

Putain, ce con était bandant!

Il eut un sourire cynique devant sa propre connerie. Ce n'était pas le moment de retomber dans ces travers. Potter devait rentrer à Poudlard se faire soigner et lui devait rentrer au manoir, si possible en un seul morceau. Ce dernier point semblait compromis vu l'air déterminé que l'ancien gryffondor affichait. L'espion n'avait pas oublié – comment aurait-il pu ? – que Potter lui avait promis la mort quand il le reverrait.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda le brun d'une voix froide qui exigeait d'avoir une réponse.

Draco fit comme si il n'était pas captivé par le fait d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

-Je suis venu boire un verre, répondit-il essayant de paraître amusé. C'est interdit ?

Il était tout sauf amusé. Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici et vite. Ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour rester à découvert. Pas un bon endroit pour se laisser envahir par ses hormones.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Attaqua le survivant. Que viens-tu faire si près de Poudlard ? Et baisse ta putain de baguette !

Ok, il fallait quand même qu'il se calme le Potty. Draco n'était pas prêt à ce qu'il lui parle sur ce ton.

-Toujours aussi vulgaire à ce que je vois, répondit-il de plus en plus agacé. Je ne vais sûrement pas baisser ma baguette. Tu es celui qui m'agresse. Je suis simplement venu boire un verre. Arrête ta ridicule menace et laisse moi partir.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

L'agacement de Draco passa aussi vite qu'il était venu. La tête que faisait Potter en se rendant compte de sa bourde était impayable. Et lui ne pouvait faire autrement que rebondir sur le jeu de mot bien involontaire de son vis à vis.

-C'est une proposition ? Susurra-t-il essayant de mettre le plus de sous-entendu possible dans sa voix.

-Plutôt crever !

-Ça peut s'arranger aussi, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Draco alors que des images de Potter nu et alangui se percutaient dans sa tête comme s’il s'agissait de cognards fous.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu fouiner ici !? Reprit Potter visiblement énervé.

Le blond comprit qu'il avait là une porte de sortie.

-J'avais envie de me faire culbuter par le survivant donc me voilà ! Répondit-il, voulant le faire sortir de ses gonds et ne plus penser aux baguettes qu'il y avait entre eux. Il écarta d'ailleurs la sienne du corps de son ennemi se montrant ainsi sans défense.

-Arrête tes conneries !

La voix de Potter n'avait plus rien d'assuré à présent. Il le désirait encore. Merde, ils étaient tous les deux complètement tarés d’avoir envie l'un de l'autre dans une situation pareille.

-Tu aimerais m'enculer tout de suite contre cette porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco s'approcha de Potter comme dans un rêve. Il ne pensait plus à la guerre, plus à partir. Il voulait Potter et il le voulait maintenant.

-Je te laisserais faire, Potter..., murmura-t-il en fixant les yeux verts. Je laisserais ta queue me pilonner encore et encore. Rien à battre qu'on soit au milieu de la rue et que le tavernier puisse nous mater. La seule chose qui compte c'est ce qui te pend entre les jambes et ce que tu pourrais bien me faire avec.

Putain oui! Huit mois qu'il rêvait du service trois pièces que Potter avait entre les jambes!

-Arrête ! Répliqua Potter.

Mais c'était un « faux-arrête ». Draco le savait et Potter le savait aussi. Plus qu'une seconde et il serait assez prêt pour le toucher.

-Fais moi arrêter ! Ordonna-t-il et il put enfin poser les mains sur le torse de Potter.

-Ta gueule !

Draco darda sur l'ancien gryffondor un regard presque désespéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'embrassait pas ce con? Pourquoi luttait-il encore? Il n'avait pas le droit de lutter quand Draco était déjà soumis!

-Fais-moi taire ! Supplia-t-il presque. Occupe ma bouche connard ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la bouffer ?

Il sentit des mains s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, sa pommette cogna brusquement contre des lunettes et sa grimace de douleur fut happée par une bouche furieuse et exigeante. Il sentit en premier le goût du sang de Potter, métallique, pas prévu au programme. Il passa outre. Il fouilla la bouche, la viola avec sa langue, cherchant le goût de Potter. Le trouvant. Le gardant. Recommençant. Recommençant. Recommençant.

Comment un truc aussi banal qu'un baiser avait-il pu lui manquer à ce point?

Il ne savait pas. Il doutait que quelqu'un puisse posséder la réponse.

Mais ce qu'il sut alors, avec une certitude qui l'écœurait, c'est que pour cet homme, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Même si le bout devait être la fin de lui-même.

Il se recula, mettant fin à ce baiser trop bon et trop mauvais pour lui. Potter le fixait avec une fièvre indécente. Potter allait être sa perte, il le comprit à ce moment et il accepta en même temps son sort. Il enleva tranquillement les mains qui étaient dans ses cheveux, résistant à l'envie de les baiser au passage.

Il ne put faire autrement que le manger des yeux pendant toute l'opération, souhaitant graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

-C'était trop facile, lâcha-il avant de transplaner.

Il atterrit directement dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy, suffoquant presque sous l'amertume qui l'écrasait d'un poids à présent impossible à porter. Il avait menti. Se séparer de lui n'avait rien de facile, il lui semblait même que c'était la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à faire.

**°O°O°O°**

-Veuillez signer ici, Mademoiselle Greengrass.

Le doigt crochu du gobelin désigna un cadre en bas du parchemin. Draco ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil dessus et imita la signature de Daphné à la perfection.

Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Ces abrutis de gobelins avaient quand même voulu prévenir Draco – lui même donc – de l'opération que comptait faire sa fiancée : vider purement et simplement le compte des Malfoy. Il avait dû parler de la loi _de Fiançailles_. Une loi vieillotte du temps de La Grande guerre contre les Vampires qui permettait aux veuves aussi bien qu'aux futures épouses de récupérer les biens de leur conjoint. Dumbledore avait tout misé sur cette stupide loi.

En face d'humains, Daphné n'aurait eu aucune chance de prendre l'argent des Malfoy. Jamais un sorcier n'aurait permis une telle chose. Mais les Gobelins étaient différents et pour eux la Loi était à prendre au pied de la lettre. Oh, ils avaient dû flairer l'embrouille, évidemment. Mais ils se tairaient. Tant que le règlement de leur chère banque n'était pas violé, tout irait bien.

Le gobelin qui s'occupait de lui, lui tendit une clef et lui désigna une porte au fond de la salle.

-Je ne peux vous accompagner, dit-il. Une seule personne à la fois peut accéder au coffre des Malfoy. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire de votre magie pour tout mettre dans le sac que je vous ai donné.

Il avait parlé de la magie avec mépris, ce n'était pas étonnant, les gobelins n'avaient jamais apprécié les sorciers.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte en bois de fracture simple, ses talons résonnants contre le parquet. Il sentit sur lui le regard de plusieurs clients mais personne ne l'aborda.

La porte menait à un tunnel. Draco était déjà venu et connaissait le chemin. Plus il avançait dans le ventre de la banque et plus les parois du mur devenaient travaillées et belles. Il lui fallut six cent mètres pour arriver jusqu'à une porte richement et artistiquement ouvragée. Des arabesques en or parcourraient à présent les murs autour de lui.

Derrière cette porte, la fortune de sa famille.

Il hésita un instant, le coeur battant vite. Il était encore temps pour renoncer. Cet argent était à ses parents, à lui aussi. C'était ce qui faisait le pouvoir de sa famille...

L'argent achetait le monde.

Il savait que sa famille ne se relèverait jamais d'un tel coup.

Sa main trembla lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle le laissa entrer, dévoilant petit à petit les trésors qu'elle recelait. Il sentit son corps lui revenir. Il dût enlever ses vêtements féminins avant que les coutures ne craquent et il retira aussi les chaussures bien trop petites. Il se retrouva en caleçon – il avait accepté de porter une robe mais il faudrait mettre la culotte sur son cadavre froid et rien d'autre pour le voir un jour en porter une – dans la chambre forte des Malfoy.

La barrière anti-polynectar n'était donc pas un mythe. Mais comme il avait l'autorisation de se trouver ici, l'alarme ne se déclencha pas non plus.

Dumbledore était un génie.

Draco frissonna de froid, récupéra la bourse dans la poche de la robe à terre et sa baguette.

-Accio fortune des Malfoy! Ordonna-t-il en ne visant rien en particulier.

Il ouvrit la bourse en velours en grand et regarda la magie des Gobelin alliée à celle des sorciers entrer en action.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, deux heures plus tard il n'y avait plus rien à prendre. Il aurait voulu laisser les bijoux de sa mère ou les vieilles mais précieuses cartographies que son père vénérait presque mais cela aurait été comme s'il signait son forfait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, but la seconde moitié de la fiole de polynectar que Dumbledore lui avait donné et se rhabilla en Daphné.

Voilà, il l'avait fait. Il avait choisi. Et le choix n'avait pas été sa famille.

**°O°O°O°**

-Endoloris! Cria de nouveau Voldemort.

Draco gigota silencieusement cette fois-ci. Il n'avait plus la force de hurler. De la bave s'écoulait sur son menton jusqu'au marbre glacé sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient révulsés de douleur.

Il voulait mourir.

-Maître, tenta la voix de Lucius avec timidité. S'il vous plait, il a été assez puni...Ils étaient quatre contre lui, il ne pouvait pas les arrêter...

-Les traites étaient sous ses yeux et il n'a rien vu! Cracha le Lord Noir. L'argent de _ta_ famille, qui devait servir à _ma_ guerre, a disparu, avec la fiancée qu'il a lui même choisie ! Alors non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été assez puni pour ça! ENDOLORIS!!!

Son corps se contorsionna à nouveau et à nouveau il hurla en silence. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se briser en premier: son corps ou son coeur.

Il fallait que cette douleur s'arrête où il deviendrait fou.

Il voulait mourir!

**°O°O°O°**

Il sentit une main légère et douce se poser sur son front brûlant. Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Crabbe? Croassa-t-il étonné en reconnaissant son ami.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, alité dans son lit. Vincent enleva immédiatement sa main, l'air coupable.

-Tu es réveillé, dit-il simplement. Je vais prévenir ta mère.

-Attends, depuis combien de temps je suis là?

-Ça va faire douze heures.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Où est cet abruti de Goyle? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est allé te chercher une potion.

-Parfait, murmura Draco froidement. Vous êtes les deux seuls qui restent et il a fallu que ce soit les deux plus crétins. J'ai une chance d'enfer. Je méritais vraiment tous ces doloris.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Vincent ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il la referma, finalement pas aussi stupide que ça.

-Je vais chercher ta mère, dit-il à la place.

-C'est ça, après tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu me caressais les cheveux comme une pucelle énamourée Crabbe. Et j'espère que ton explication sera assez bonne pour sauver ta virilité. Quitte à ce que tu sois une fiote, autant l'être totalement.

Il vit son ami blêmir et se lever sans un mot.

Il grimaça quand il se retrouva seul. Crabbe et Goyle le suivraient jusqu'à la mort et supporteraient tout mais il fallait qu'il essaie quand même. Il fallait qu'il les ait à l'usure comme les autres...

Quatre sur six à l'abri. Peut-être que ça valait bien en effet quelques doloris? De plus le seigneur des Ténèbres pensait vraiment que les traitres étaient Blaise et les autres. Oh, il avait été furieux!

A présent il fallait qu'il remonte dans l'estime de Voldemort et il ignorait comment accomplir cet exploit.

**°O°O°O°**

-Depuis quand Potter jette-t-il des saloperies d'Imperium?!

-Calme-toi mon garçon...

-Vous..vous deviez le protéger! Le Potter que j'ai quitté ne jurait que par le profondément débile sort de l' « Expériarmus ». Comment est-il passé de l'Expériarmus à l'Imperium? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans cette guerre? Qu'est ce que vous l'avez obligé à faire?

-Il se bat Draco. Il ne joue pas. Plus personne ne joue.

-Je...je ne vois pas l'intérêt de travailler pour vous si vous n'arrivez pas à le protéger! C'était la condition!

-Tu le sous-estimes et tu le surestimais trop avant. Harry n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un homme, pas une espèce d'être pur et sacré. Il a le droit à sa part des Ténèbres...

-Non! Ça fait des mois que je porte pour lui sa part des Ténèbres comme vous dites! Je prends TOUT sur moi pour cette raison! Est-ce qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un?

-Pas que je sache.

-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-Ça arrivera.

-Non, vous avez mal compris on dirait : Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Ça. Arrive!

-Tu penses peut-être que j'ai le pouvoir de le mettre à l'écart des combats? Je l'envoie déjà là où s'est le moins dangereux. Harry déteste se sentir inutile. C'est une guerre Draco, il est impossible qu'il en sorte indemne.

-Il...tellement différent des autres. C'est pour ça que je l'aime...Juste pour ça. Il n'a pas le droit de changer.

-Il a déjà changé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes plus?

-...

-Ou peut-être l'aimes-tu encore plus qu'avant et que ça te fait peur.

-...Je...Il faut...que je parte...

**°O°O°O°O°**

La bouche de Potter s'activait sur son érection.

Draco détestait cette fichue cabane poussiéreuse.

Il détestait venir ici. C'était dangereux. Il retint un gémissement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, c'est ça! Haleta-t-il au bord de l'extase.

Il détestait venir ici, dans la cabane hurlante mais il aimait venir là, dans bouche de Potter. Et puisque Potter se trouvait dans la cabane, Draco devait faire avec. Après tout c'était lui le premier qui les avait entraînés là.

-Putain! Aahh...

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôtel n'est ce pas? – l'autre « autel » venait de s'affichait dans son esprit et il rougit, à la fois gêné et désabusé-.

Il savait qu'il y avait une chambre en haut. Il avait visité la cabane un jour où Potter n'était pas venu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'emmener à l'étage.

Par contre lui était en train de grimper au septième là.

Il baissa les paupières et croisa les yeux verts. Ça lui suffit pour jouir. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant et son sperme s'écrasa sur le plancher sale.

-Mon tour! Exigea Potter en déboutonnant son pantalon tandis qu’il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Ouais, c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Ils faisaient ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux satisfaits.

Parfois cette recherche de l'abandon n'était même plus excitante et devenait simplement glauque. Comme aujourd'hui.

_Hé Potter!_ Eut il envie de lui dire. _Remets ta queue dans ton froc! J'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi ce soir! Je sais, salaud de dire ça alors que je viens de juter...mais ce soir je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras...Je veux juste de la pureté. Et oublier. Oublier. Oublier..._

-Approche! Ordonna-t-il à la place en se mettant à son tour à genoux.

Il le vit hésiter, puis reculer et se rhabiller.

-Un problème Potter? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil.

-Je vais rentrer, répondit-il.

-Avec ta trique?

-Tu veux la garder en souvenir peut-être?

L'ancien serpentard eut un sourire.

-Elle pourra toujours me servir les nuits de solitude dans mon grand lit, répondit-il amusé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu...

_-Répugnant!!_

Draco ouvrit ses yeux gonflés et douloureux en sursaut. Il venait de revenir au présent. Les souvenirs continuaient à s'évader de sa tête avant d'entrer bien sagement dans le bocal posé sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Le tout faisait penser à un tourbillon de lumières emprisonné dans une boule de cristal.

Il ne savait pas lequel Voldemort venait de visionner. Il savait qu'il les regarderait tous.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était dans ce cachot?

Il voulait repartir dans ses souvenirs, revoir Harry.

Retourner dans la cabane Hurlante.

Quelque chose piqua son flanc et il hurla. Seigneur...il était devenu la cabane ! Son corps était la cabane...amoché, douloureux...et il hurla, il hurla, il hurla...souhaitant finalement en sortir.

_A suivre..._


	5. Ainsi soit-il

**Chapitre 5 : Ainsi soit-il**

Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu’il était dans le cachot. A peine cinq heures et il n’en pouvait déjà plus. La liste des choses sur lesquelles Bellatrix s’était trompée en ce qui concernait son neveu venait encore de s’allonger.

Les deux premières heures, il avait tenu de manière plutôt encourageante : se payant même le luxe de crâner devant eux entre deux de ses hurlements. Au cours de la troisième heure, il avait commencé à pleurer et supplier et après ça, il n’avait fallut qu’un énième petit forçage de son esprit pour que ses barrières d’occlumentie s’effondrent totalement.

Les souvenirs de Draco s’étaient échappés de son corps pour venir nager dans le bocal que le Maître avait prévu à cet effet.

Le Seigneur était en train de les regarder. Rejetant immédiatement ceux qui ne concernaient pas Potter ou la guerre. Il en restait beaucoup cependant, malgré ce premier tri. Plus d’une heure que le Maître avait la tête plongée dans la pensine, se débattant avec des flots de souvenirs venus dans n’importe quel ordre et sur n’importe quel sujet. Un homme moins puissant serait devenu fou.

Elle sentit que son neveu l’observait alors elle quitta des yeux son Maître pour se tourner vers lui.

Il n’était pas attaché –les liens étaient inutiles avec le Maître- et gisait à terre comme le répugnant ver de terre qu’il était. Il frissonna de terreur quand il s’aperçut qu’elle le fixait.

-Tue-moi, supplia-t-il doucement.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de choisir l’heure de ta mort, mon cher Draco, déclara-t-elle.

-J’ai mal…, lui répondit-il comme si ça allait la faire flancher.

Elle lui aurait bien lancé un nouveau Doloris mais elle avait peur que ça le tue sur le coup et le Maître n’avait pas encore donné l’ordre de le supprimer.

Tout d’un coup, Voldemort passa devant elle –elle ne s’était même pas aperçue qu’il avait quitté la pensine- et il souleva Draco par le col de sa chemise comme s’il ne pesait rien du tout.

Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement.

-SNAPE ! hurla le seigneur des Ténèbres en le secouant. Snape m’a aussi trahi !?

Bellatrix sursauta. Draco baissa les yeux, gémissant sous une nouvelle vague de douleur.

-Réponds ! cracha Voldemort en le plaquant contre le mur. Ce que j’ai vu dans tes souvenirs est vrai n’est ce pas ? Il espionne pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !?

Draco perdit connaissance à ce moment là, à moins qu’il ne mourut. Bellatrix était trop loin pour savoir laquelle des hypothèses était la bonne. Voldemort lâcha brusquement le corps du traître qui tomba dans un bruit étouffé. Bellatrix vit son maître appuyer sa baguette sur sa marque des ténèbres et elle ressentit immédiatement son avant bras l’élancer d’une manière douloureuse mais ô combien excitante.

-Quand tout le monde se sera rassemblé, lui ordonna-t-il. Dis-leur de trouver Snape et de me l’amener au cachot, vivant si possible, si ça ne l’est pas je le veux mort mais je le veux dans tous les cas et vite, c’est compris ? ! Je vais rester ici, il me reste beaucoup de souvenirs à regarder...Après il sera temps d’éliminer les traîtres. Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu feras ce que tu veux de lui quand j’en aurai fini.

-Il n’est pas mort ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

-Pas encore. Allez, va !

Bellatrix s’inclina, son cœur battait vite. Elle allait avoir Draco ! Enfin !

Dans les galeries sombres du sous-sol des Malfoy elle faillit tomber à cause du cadavre de Vincent Crabbe. Elle le fit bouger d’un geste négligeant de sa baguette pour ne plus qu’il gêne le passage et le corps du lourdaud se cloua au mur, comme s’il s’agissait d’une œuvre d’art morbide. Ce pauvre idiot avait osé se mettre devant Voldemort quand il amenait Draco au cachot…il faudrait qu’elle pense à dire aux elfes de maison de l’enlever de là avant qu’il ne pourrisse.

**°O°O°O°**

Peter Petegrow se trouvait encore dans le manoir quand sa marque le brûla et il grimaça sous la douleur désormais familière. Que se passait-il encore ? Il pensait qu’il pourrait se reposer une fois Draco Malfoy entre les mains du Maître, mais il s’était apparemment trompé.

Il venait pourtant de passer onze jours à pister le jeune mangemort sous sa forme d’animagus. Le Maître soupçonnait le fils de Malfoy d’espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore depuis la mort un peu trop suspecte de Rodolphus Lestrange. Il avait demandé à Peter de lui apporter la preuve qui manquait à ses soupçons.

Peter avait été étonné. Pour lui Draco était dévoué au Seigneur avec un fanatisme quasiment égal à celui de sa tante Bellatrix. Il n’avait jamais apprécié le jeune homme, cependant. Le fils de Lucius regardait tout le monde de haut comme si il était le seul sur qui le Maître pouvait compter.

Peter l’avait donc suivi, partout, tout le temps. Dix jours sans ne rien voir d’autre que Draco Malfoy effectuer les missions que lui confiait Voldemort avec une rigueur et un sérieux assez impressionnants. Sauf qu’à la fin du dixième jour, au lieu de rentrer directement au manoir, le blond avait transplané à la cabane hurlante.

Queudver avait alors su qu’il touchait au but, sauf qu’il s’attendait à le voir en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore, Potter, Kingsley ou ce bon vieux Remus –qu’il crève comme le reste de la bande !-.

Mais si Potter était en effet présent, Peter s’était vite rendu compte que lui et le jeune Malfoy faisaient autre chose que discuter.

Un instant le rat qu’il était, avait eu peur de s’être fait repérer. Malfoy avait glissé son regard gris sur lui mais il était tellement perdu dans l’extase qu’il n’avait pas fait le rapprochement que, quelqu’un dans l’entourage de Voldemort, devenait un rat sous sa forme d’animagus. Il avait cependant grimacé à sa vue, réaction normale quand on s’aperçoit qu’un rat est sous ses yeux, avant de se remettre à gronder de plaisir sous les assauts du fils de James et de fermer les yeux. Peter s’était empressé de filer dans un endroit moins exposé.

Il était resté jusqu’à ce que Harry s’en aille, espérant qu’ils parlent du rôle d’espion de Draco mais apparemment l’Elu ne semblait pas au courant de cette partie de l’histoire.

-Bouge-toi idiot ! ordonna Bellatrix derrière lui en le bousculant, le ramenant du même temps au présent.

-Tu sais ce qu’il se passe ? couina-t-il.

Bien sûr qu’elle savait, sinon elle n’aurait pas cet air important ! Peter la suivit jusqu’au hall d’entrée où la plupart des mangemorts venaient de transplaner.

-Il faut attraper Snape ! leur dit-elle.

-Severus ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nott d’un air hébété.

-C’est un traître !

-Alors Draco est innocent ?

C’était Lucius qui venait de parler. Le Maître de maison avait levé la tête, plein d’espoir. Peter eut presque pitié de lui. Bellatrix elle balaya cet espoir naissant d’un geste méprisant de la main.

-Ils sont de mèche tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle rageusement. Et à présent que Draco est démasqué, Severus a dû fuir. Trouvez-le ! Ne revenez que quand vous l’aurez et s’il faut le tuer pour ça, faites-le !

-ça ne sera pas la peine !

Peter et tous les autres se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Walden venait d’arriver avec Severus, tenant se dernier en joue de sa baguette.

-Je l’ai trouvé bizarre, dit-il avec un sourire cruel. Désolé d’être un peu en retard, mais cet idiot refusait de répondre à l’appel…

Il poussa Severus qui tomba à genoux.

-Parfait, susurra Bellatrix en attrapant l’ancien Maître de potion par les cheveux. Je vais l’emmener au cachot en compagnie de son petit ami. Tu verras…comme Draco tu supplieras bientôt que je t’achève.

Peter vit Severus toiser Bellatrix méchamment et il le trouva complètement fou de la provoquer ainsi. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Bella répliqua en lui crachant au visage, lui arrachant au passage la poignée de cheveux qu’elle avait dans les mains.

-Relève-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en retroussant la lèvre. Le Maître t’attend !

Snape se releva avec dignité et s’essuya le visage avant d’épousseter sa robe noire.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Et Peter pensa en le regardant partir suivit par Bellatrix qu’il n’était pas seulement fou…mais aussi sacrément courageux mais que malheureusement ça ne suffirait pas à le sauver. Puis il fut rempli d’une étrange satisfaction. Il allait pouvoir enfin se reposer puisque tout était réglé.

**°O°O°O°**

-Severus, susurra Voldemort qui venait de sortir la tête de la pensine.

-Tom, répondit Ron avec un sourire confiant qu’il était loin de ressentir.

Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts glacés et effilés du mage noir fouiller dans son esprit et ça accentuait la nausée qu’il avait contractée en _croyant voir_ le corps sans vie de Crabbe _accroché_ sur un des murs qui menait aux cachots.

Bellatrix eut un hoquet d’horreur devant la familiarité toute crâneuse de Ron mais son Maître la calma d’un geste de la main.

-Qui a réussi à t’attraper si vite ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-MacNair. Je dois dire que je pensais tenir plus longtemps…

-Maître ? demanda Bellatrix ne comprenant rien.

-Notre ami ici présent n’est pas Severus, lui expliqua le mage noir d’un ton doucereux. J’avoue avoir été tellement déçu par Draco que tout à l’heure je n’y ai pas fait attention…mais il est évident qu’il s’agit de quelqu’un d’autre et très peu doué en occlumentie, en plus. Dis-moi, qui es tu ?

-Ronald Weasley, avoua Ron qui savait qu’il était inutile de lui cacher ça plus longtemps, d’autant plus que la dernière fois qu’il avait eu l’occasion de boire du polynectar remontait à plus de cinquante minutes.

-Le meilleur ami de Potter ! s’exclama Bellatrix ravie.

-Un invité de choix, approuva Voldemort. Nous détenons l’amant et l’ami de ce cher Potter…Où est Snape ?

-A Poudlard, répondit Ron.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Parfait. Il n’a même pas besoin d’être torturé pour répondre. Les Gryffondors sont de moins en moins stupides. Sais-tu que ton ami Draco a lui _vraiment_ essayé de résister à mon interrogatoire ? 

Ron pensa que c’était une autorisation pour regarder du côté de la forme qui gisait immobile dans un coin du cachot et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir glacé par le flot de haine et d’impuissance qui l’enveloppa soudainement.

-Vous êtes des monstres, articula-t-il difficilement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps ensanglanté de Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, murmura Voldemort mielleux. Je crains que Draco ait subi une juste punition pour m’avoir trahi. Bellatrix ?

-Oui Maître ?

-On va laisser monsieur Weasley un instant en tête à tête avec Draco. Je veux toujours que vous me récupériez Severus. Quant à moi, je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore et à Harry Potter. Je pense qu’ils vont être intéressés par le fait d’apprendre que leur pitoyable plan a échoué. Et je ne pense pas que le Survivant laisse longtemps son ami entre nos mains…Dommage qu’il n’ait apparemment pas autant d’attachement envers ce pauvre Draco.

Il posa un regard pensif sur la pensine.

-Je le plaindrais presque.

D’un geste de la main Voldemort fit leviter la pensine derrière lui et s’en alla sans plus se préoccuper de Ron. Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire désarmant tout en fermant la cellule d’un sort.

-Pauvre petit, murmura-t-elle et son sourire se transforma en un rictus malsain alors que ses hanches se plaquaient contre les barreaux glacées en mimant l’acte sexuel.

Ron ne détourna pas les yeux mais il n’en menait pas large. Il était évident que Bellatrix était cinglée et chacune de ses réactions le glaçait d’effroi et le désarçonnait complètement. Il frissonna quand elle éclata de rire et se décida enfin à partir. Il dût attendre qu’elle disparaisse du couloir avant de se précipiter vers le corps sans vie de Malfoy. Il posa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire en sentit avec soulagement battre un pouls.

-Hé, réveille-toi ! chuchota-t-il sans oser le secouer.

Malfoy était dans un sale état et de près ça avait l’air encore pire. Il n’était pas sûr que le bouger soit une bonne solution.

-Allez, reprit-il plus fort en ouvrant de force les paupières de Malfoy avec ses doigts, réveille toi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de me faire chier et aide-moi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ron lâcha une injure en se reculant. Il n’était pas prévu que Malfoy soit sans connaissance dans son plan. Comment allaient-ils sortir d’ici à présent ?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux –enfin ceux de Snape- et s’accroupit pour réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, il n’avait toujours rien trouvé et il était redevenu lui-même. Les vêtements de Snape étaient trop courts mais il ferait avec.

Il regrettait de ne pas posséder l’intelligence de Hermione, elle aurait déjà mille plans en tête. Non, là il était seul et dans la merde.

Il s’était jeté dans la gueule de loup. Il lui restait cependant une carte à jouer mais il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher. Il avait pourtant essayé de rester concentré et avait tout déballé à Voldemort pour ne pas qu’il force son esprit et casse le lien mais le rouquin ignorait si ça serait suffisant.

Il se leva et regarda dans le couloir nerveusement. Il dût attendre encore deux minutes avant d’entendre des pas approcher.

Il avala sa salive. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il poussa un soupir tremblant quand McNair apparut enfin.

-Passe-moi ma baguette ! lui ordonna-t-il quand l’homme fut en face de lui.

Il le sentit lutter dans son esprit et crut qu’il allait lui échapper mais finalement McNair lui jeta sa baguette.

Ron la rattrapa et s’obligea à respirer calmement tout en la balançant d’une main à l’autre.

Apparemment c’était son jour de chance…

**°O°O°O°O°**

**Une demi-heure plus tôt…**

Ron devait sortir Malfoy des mains de Voldemort. Ça il le savait. Plus de quatre heures qu’il ne pensait qu’à ça. Sauf qu’il avait McNair sur le dos et tout un groupe de cinglés de sang-purs. Pour l’instant sa couverture de Snape tenait tant bien que mal puisque Ron se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes tout en effectuant la mission de l’espion. Mission qui consistait à parlementer avec les représentants de Sorciers Immaculés –groupuscule extrémiste anti-moldu- qui venaient d’arriver d’Europe Latine et qui demandaient des sommes astronomiques d’or en échange de leur soutien inconditionnel.

Quatre heures qu’ils parlaient, quatre fois que Ron avait bu du polynectar avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Le chef des représentants parlait anglais avec un fort accent espagnol et Ron devait se concentrer pour le comprendre.

McNair avait géré l’échange et était parvenu à faire baisser les prix et à présent la réunion dans ce bar perdu allait bientôt se terminer. Ron savait qu’il devait trouver un plan d’attaque et rapidement.

Il fit mentalement le point sur ce qu’il savait. Tout d’abord, Malfoy était espion et si Voldemort ne l’avait pas tué avant de l’interroger, Ron supposait qu’il avait forcé Malfoy à lui apprendre tout ce qu’il savait sur l’autre camp. Le rouquin ignorait si Malfoy savait que Snape était un espion mais il décida de faire comme si c’était le cas. Donc, il était fort probable que Voldemort apprenne d’ici peu –si ce n’était déjà fait- que Snape était aussi un traître et donc qu’il demande qu’on l’attrape –sauf que ce serait, lui, Ron qui allait se faire attraper-.

Ron salua vaguement les sorciers qui s’en allaient tout en poursuivant sa réflexion. Il était seul. Impossible de prévenir l’Ordre avec McNair dans le coin et il sentait qu’il devait agir vite. Malfoy était peut-être déjà mort… Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas compromettre la couverture de Snape si par chance Malfoy ignorait qu’il était aussi espion.

Il se leva et suivit McNair à l’extérieur.

-Je t’ai trouvé bien silencieux, Severus, lui annonça ce dernier en mettant les mains derrière sa nuque. Franchement, j’aurais pu faire ce boulot seul, pour ce que tu as servi…

Ron plissa les yeux. McNair, il avait eu l’occasion de le voir, était loin d’être stupide. Ron pouvait presque l’entendre réfléchir. Oh, c’est sûr qu’il ne mettrait plus trop longtemps à présent à se demander pourquoi Severus Snape s’était retiré une fois aux toilettes et avait commandé deux verres en plus au cours de la transaction. Oui, à présent qu’il n’avait plus de groupe de sorciers rétrogrades et pointilleux à gérer, il allait penser à son comportement étrange…

Ron sentit sa bouche s’assécher quand il vit McNair sursauter brusquement comme si une mouche l’avait piqué. _La marque des Ténèbres_ , pensa Ron, _c’est forcément ça qu’il a sentit !_ L’homme marchait un pas devant lui, Ron approcha doucement sa main de sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. McNair descendit aussi ses mains le long de son corps.

La suite fut résolue en une fraction de seconde. Ron fut le plus rapide. Pour la première fois de sa vie il lança le sort d’Imperium. Il fut presque choqué de voir que ça avait marché. Le corps de McNair sembla s’affaisser et pourtant Ron pouvait le sentir essayer de lutter contre le sort. Il sentait son esprit se révolter contre cette prise de pouvoir. Mais le cerveau de McNair était comme une mouche engluée dans une toile d’araignée. Et pour l’instant le nouveau lien instauré par Ron était le plus fort.

-Saute à pied joint ! ordonna le rouquin.

McNair obéit, risible et privé de son libre arbitre. Ron se sentit envahi d’une joie malsaine. Ça ne dura qu’une seconde, juste le temps d’étirer un sourire narquois sur le visage de Snape puis il se reprit. McNair continuait à faire ses bonds ridicules et il n’y avait rien de joyeux à ça…c’était effrayant.

-Arrête ! s’écria Ron affolé.

McNair arrêta.

-Bon…je…Tu vas me prendre en otage, ordonna-t-il, et m’emmener au manoir parce que tu as deviné que j’étais un traitre…Si…Quand la voie sera libre, tu me rendras ma baguette et m’aideras à sortir du manoir avec Draco Malfoy, compris ?

_En espérant qu’il soit vivant,_ rajouta Ron dans sa tête.

McNair hocha la tête avant d’attraper Ron par le bras et de le tordre derrière son dos. Il prit sa baguette et plaça la sienne contre le cou de son otage. A présent, Ron espérait qu’il avait fait le bon choix. C’était trop tard de toute façon pour revenir en arrière. McNair tira plus fort sur son bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La seconde d’après il les faisait transplaner.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Ouais, en y repensant, c’est sur qu’il avait eu de la chance. Personne ne semblait s’être rendu compte que McNair n’était plus le même. Voldemort et Bellatrix n’avaient rien fait qui put lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il n’y avait que Malfoy qui posait problème.

-Ok, dit-il à McNair, tu vas le porter et me donner ta baguette.

Il jeta un sort d’ouverture sur la porte de cellule qui ne bougea pas d’un iota. Avec un soupir agacé, Ron jeta un sort de destruction sur le mur d’à côté, celui-ci se désagrégea sans faire de difficulté.

-Comme dirait Mione, murmura-t-il, il y a toujours deux solutions à un problème.

L’instant d’après il sortait, McNair le suivait en portant Malfoy. Ron ignorait s’il avait bien fait de le bouger mais il n’avait de toute façon guère le choix.

-Le chemin où on risque de rencontrer le moins de monde, c’est lequel ? demanda-t-il arrivé au premier croisement.

McNair eut un vague geste du menton sur la droite.

-Bien, tu vas par là avec Malfoy. Et tu m’attends au prochain croisement. Si tu te fais attaquer tu dois en priorité protéger Draco Malfoy. Compris ?

Il n’attendit pas l’habituel acquiescement du mangemort et se dirigea en courant de l’autre côté. Il perdait sûrement un temps précieux mais il fallait qu’il soit sûr sinon, il en cauchemarderait toute sa vie. Si Crabbe était encore vivant, il devait l’emmener aussi.

Quand il arriva devant le corps suspendu au mur, il avança plus lentement. Devant le visage boursoufflé et les yeux vides qui le fixaient, il eut un haut le cœur. Merde, il n’avait jamais apprécié Crabbe mais il n’aurait jamais souhaité une telle fin pour lui. Ron ne pouvait rien faire d’autre à part lui fermer les paupières et c’est ce qu’il fit.

Il se détourna, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Si Crabbe était là c’était parce qu’il avait dû s’opposer à Voldemort. Avait-il essayé d’empêcher ce dernier d’emmener Malfoy au cachot ? Ron devinait que oui.

Il retourna en direction de McNair mais pas en courant, il semblait que sa poussée d’adrénaline, due en grande partie à la peur, s’était évanouie pour laisser place à une aussi profonde que malvenue fatigue. Il fallait qu’il se sorte de là. Qu’il ramène Malfoy. Ils allaient sûrement mourir dans l’opération mais il allait essayer.

Il fallait qu’il sorte du manoir pour pouvoir transplaner mais comment réussir ce prodige sans se faire repérer ? Avec Malfoy dans les vapes en plus ! Et combien de temps l’imperium allait-il durer sur McNair ? Cela faisait déjà quarante minutes, voire plus…Ron n’y connaissait rien mais il sentait le lien s’effilocher à chacune des secondes qui passaient. Soit il tuait McNair avant, soit il fallait qu’ils soient très loin quand l’Imperium s’estomperait totalement.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du Mangemort et de Malfoy, ce dernier était en train de revenir à lui.

-Pose-le à terre, ordonna Ron.

McNair s’exécuta alors que Malfoy haletait de plus en plus sous la douleur. Ron se dépêcha de lui jeter des sorts pour atténuer la souffrance. Ce n’était pas grand-chose mais il valait mieux que le blond ne se mette pas à hurler tout ce qu’il savait dans les couloirs des sous-sols. Il le vit papillonner des yeux avant de serrer les dents. Il avait l’air d’avoir quand même mal mais d’autres sorts risquaient de l’assommer complètement. Les yeux gris et veinés de rouge se posèrent sur lui.

-Weasley ?

Le gémissement incrédule de Malfoy aurait presque pu paraître amusant si le blond n’avait pas l’air de souffrir autant. Cependant Ron fut soulagé de voir qu’il avait apparemment toute sa tête.

-Pas trop tôt Malfoy, répondit-il en se penchant sur lui, j’ai cru que j’allais devoir t’embrasser pour que tu daignes revenir parmi les vivants.

-Weasley ?! répéta Malfoy plus fort en essayant de se redresser.

-Alors oui, c’est moi. Oui, je suis en train de te sauver les miches. Non, je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres questions maintenant car oui nous sommes dans la merde. Donc dis-moi, comment sort-on de ton charmant intérieur pour transplaner ? Pas que je m’y sente mal mais je crois que les gens d’ici n’apprécient pas ma compagnie comme il se doit et je…

-Oh merde, Weasley…coupa Malfoy sur le ton d’un condamné à mort.

-Je confirme, c’est moi. Tu crois que tu peux te lever et marcher?

-Je peux essayer.

-McNair, aide-le ! ordonna Ron.

Draco regarda avec effarement le mangemort sortir de l’ombre et l’attraper par les épaules pour le soulever.

-L’Imperium est à la mode chez les gryffondors, on dirait ! siffla-t-il tout en essayant de tenir sur ses jambes. Refais-moi le sort d’antidouleur, Weasley.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Ouais, arrête de penser. Contente-toi de le refaire, je crois que je vais tomber dans les vapes autrement !

-« S’il te plait », t’écorcherai la bouche ? râla Ron en lançant quand même le sort parce que c’était vrai que Malfoy avait l’air sur le point de s’effondrer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Ron commençait sérieusement à regretter que Malfoy ait cessé de jouer au Connard du Cachot Dormant. L’air de rien, un connard réveillé tapait beaucoup plus sur les nerfs.

-Merci, murmura cependant Malfoy visiblement soulagé et Ron refoula son irritation.

-Faut que tu nous sortes de là Malfoy, dit-il. Tu sais où nous sommes ?

L’ancien serpentard hocha la tête après avoir regardé plus attentivement autour de lui.

-Débarrasse-toi de McNair, lui ordonna-t-il en essuyant son visage en sueur. Il ne fera que nous encombrer.

Draco croisa le regard hésitant de Weasley et soupira.

-Ligote-le et jette lui un sort de silence, ça suffira, dit-il. Même si c’est ridicule, on devrait plutôt le tuer…

-Non, répondit Weasley. Je pense qu’on doit le laisser en vie.

Draco se contenta d’acquiescer, refusant le débat. Ron jeta successivement un sort d’immobilité et un autre de silence au Mangemort.

-Il y a une sortie pas trop loin qui mène à mes appartements…

-Ah oui, il ne faut pas que tu oublies ta brosse à dent surtout quand tu feras ta valise et puis ton pyjama, les nuits sont fraiches en ce moment!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu’entre tous les membres de l’Ordre, ce soit celui qui a l’humour le plus foireux qui vienne le _sauver_ ? Il aurait bien demandé à Weasley ce qu’il faisait là –dans les habits de Snape en plus- mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment. Peut-être que tout cela n’était qu’une illusion d’ailleurs ? Les Doloris de sa tante avaient peut être fini par le rendre fou ? Fou ou pas, il fallait qu’il tente le coup. Il réfléchirait plus tard.

-On va prendre mon Ultimas et filer par la fenêtre, expliqua-t-il à la place comme s’il s’adressait à un demeuré –en même temps Weasley et demeuré n’étaient-ils pas des synonymes ?-.

-Tu as un Ultimas ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu’on débatte sur les balais de collection _maintenant_ , Weasley ?

Comment ce type avait pu berner tous les mangemorts et Voldemort en personne et le sortir des cachots ? Draco secoua la tête, refusant de comprendre.

-Aide-moi juste à marcher, reprit-il, et il faudra que tu conduises le balai aussi…

Les yeux de Weasley brillèrent d’anticipation et il se dépêcha de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Draco avait du mal à cacher son incrédulité. Il n’y avait vraiment que Weasley pour être content dans une situation pareille…quelque part c’était rafraichissant. Aberrant mais rafraichissant. Potter n’aurait jamais réagi ainsi. Avant peut être mais pas depuis la guerre.

Draco se laissa traîner, il en voulait à Weasley d’avoir pu garder une part d’innocence. Pourquoi le miséreux et pas Harry ? Et pas lui ? Irrité, il serra les dents.

-Oh ! fit soudainement Weasley alors qu’ils atteignaient la sortie des sous-sols.

-Quoi encore?

-L’Imperium est terminé, répondit-il et il avait l’air profondément soulagé.

Alors Draco comprit que c’était à cause de cette réaction que Weasley méritait de ne pas avoir été totalement pourri par la guerre.

-Allez, viens Weasmoche, répondit-il presque tendrement. On y est presque.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Le reste de leur fuite se passa rapidement. L’alerte fut donnée, bien évidemment, mais ils étaient sur le balai, Draco se cramponnait à un Weasley qui ressemblait plus à un gamin le jour de Noël qu’à un mec qui fuyait pour sa vie.

Draco décida que ce serait une perte de temps de lui dire d’arrêter ses « youhouuu ! » hystériques et se contenta d’essayer de ne pas tomber. Les sorts que lui avaient jeté Wesley commençaient doucement mais sûrement à s’atténuer. Et à présent qu’ils étaient presque sortis d’affaire, Draco avait tout le loisir de repenser à ce qu’il venait de vivre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment les dégâts qu’il allait devoir déplorer. Il se sentait brisé au niveau de sa barrière mentale. Il se demanda s’il serait capable à nouveau de faire de l’occlumentie ou s’il allait rester pour toujours aussi à découvert qu’un nouveau né. Physiquement, il pensait qu’il n’avait rien d’irréparable…du moins il l’espérait. Il avait un peu traîné la jambe dans le couloir car tout son côté droit lui semblait comme engourdit. Par contre son dos le brûlait tout comme la marque des Ténèbres depuis qu’il avait quitté le manoir. Voldemort était furieux.

Son visage aussi était douloureux. Ainsi que ses mains…il se rappela que sa tante avait trouvé amusant de les piétiner.

_« Je suis vivant_ » pensa-t-il alors que Weasley accélérait encore.

Mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à s’en réjouir.

Il n’était pas loin de lâcher Weasley quand celui-ci amorça la descente vers la Tête de Sanglier. Il glissa du balai, s’affalant presque sur le sol. Cette fois encore, le rouquin dû l’aider à se déplacer.

-On y est presque, lui dit-il pour l’encourager.

-Je vais bien, marmonna Draco.

Ouais sauf que vu la tête que tirait Weasley en le regardant, il venait de sortir une énormité.

Le reste resta assez flou dans son esprit. Il avait dû perdre connaissance. Oh, pas longtemps, car quand il se réveilla, Weasley et le frère de Dumbledore finissaient de le faire passer dans le tableau qui menait à Poudlard.

De l’autre côté, Dumbledore le récupéra.

-Draco, souffla le directeur avec tristesse.

-Je vais bien, répéta Draco en essayant d’avoir l’air convainquant. Vous m’emmenez à Poudlard, n’est ce pas ?

Sa voix raisonna de façon suppliante.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Tu n’as plus rien à craindre.

C’était faux bien entendu mais Draco était content de l’entendre dire ça.

Il revenait à Poudlard...il en avait souvent rêvé.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Harry entra dans l’infirmerie. Première fois qu’il y venait depuis que Malfoy y avait été amené, trois jours plus tôt.

D’après Pomfresh, l’état du blond s’était nettement amélioré et il allait sortir d’ici un jour ou deux. Sauf que Malfoy garderait des séquelles. Il ne serait plus capable de faire de l’occlumentie, pour Harry ce n’était pas cher payé après être passé entre les mains de Voldemort mais il imaginait que pour Draco c’était déjà beaucoup trop.

L’ancien gryffondor avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec Dumbledore, Snape et Ron. Il avait compris que c’était pour lui que Malfoy était devenu espion, même si personne ne l’avait énoncé à haute voix. Peut-être qu’ils pensaient que c’était à Malfoy de le lui dire ?

Harry avança jusqu’au lit du fond, l’estomac noué. Il respira tout de suite mieux en voyant que Malfoy dormait –au temps pour le légendaire courage des Gryffondors-.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le regardant. Malfoy avait une barbe de trois jours et les traits tirés. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois que Harry l’avait vu et ça faisait quoi ? Cinq jours à peine.

La personne étendue sur ce lit ressemblait au grand frère que Malfoy aurait pu avoir. Peut-être était-ce un effet de cet aspect négligé que l’ancien gryffondor ne lui avait jamais vu ? Non, ce n’était pas ça. Pour la première fois Harry prenait les années de guerre en pleine tronche…et c’était le visage de Malfoy qui lui montrait cette réalité.

Il n’était plus l’adolescent efflanqué de dix-sept ans dont Harry était tombé amoureux. Non à présent, il était un homme de vingt et un ans, qui en avait trop vu, qui en avait trop fait…et pour toutes ces raisons, Harry qui l’aimait encore –et qui commençait à pressentir cela durerait toujours- ressentait une nouvelle émotion envers Draco Malfoy : _il l’estimait_. Et ça c’était nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n’aurait osé imaginer –à part en rêve- que Malfoy lui inspirerait de l’estime et du respect. A présent, Harry espérait juste pouvoir s’élever à son niveau et être à son tour quelqu’un dont Draco Malfoy pourrait être fier.

Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il passa doucement son index sur le visage pâle du blond. Il fit voyager son doigt sur la barbe rêche, retraça la forme de ses sourcils, longea l’arrête du nez. Il connaissait ce visage par cœur. Il aurait voulu le couvrir de baiser plutôt que de le caresser timidement du bout du doigt mais il ne s’en sentait pas le droit.

Son doigt trembla un peu quand il passa sur les lèvres légèrement gercées et il le vit froncer les sourcils et commencer à s’agiter. L’inspection de Harry devait l’agacer jusque dans son sommeil. Peut-être le prenait-il pour une mouche ?

Harry esquissa un sourire triste mais continua sa reconnaissance tactile, remontant sur les pommettes anguleuses avant de tracer une multitude de sillons invisibles sur son front et à la lisière de ses cheveux. La culpabilité l’écrasait encore plus que d’habitude, il lui avait fallu trois jours pour y faire face et trouver le courage de regarder Malfoy en face pour lui dire _«Je suis désolé. C’est de ma faute si tu te retrouves ici.»_ sans se mettre à chialer comme un gosse. Il avait du mal à croire que l’ancien serpentard ait fait tout ça par _amour_ pour lui. Peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin que Malfoy le lui dise en face pour y croire vraiment ?

Le fait que le blond soit peut-être amoureux de lui le remplissait d’un espoir fou et grandiose, comme si le bonheur était juste à portée de ses mains mais le prix de ce bonheur lui semblait bien trop cher payé. Ce que l’ancien serpentard avait subi pour lui était comme un cadeau empoisonné.

C’était comme lui montrer l’étendue de son amour et en même temps son impuissance à avoir pu le protéger.

Si seulement il avait été au courant…

Il vit exactement à quel moment Malfoy passa du sommeil au réveil. Sa respiration s’altéra, ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il papillonna des yeux. A contre cœur, Harry retira sa main. Son estomac se noua à nouveau.

La première chose que Draco analysa en sortant des brumes de son sommeil, fut que Potter se trouvait à son chevet. Ça ne le surprit pas outre mesure, il se doutait que cette confrontation aurait lieu un jour. Il aurait seulement préféré ne pas être alité dans un lit et surpris dans son sommeil.

Il se redressa immédiatement en position assise, faisant taire les élancements douloureux de son dos.

-Waouh ! lança-il avec ironie. L’Elu en personne à mon chevet ! Que me vaut l’honneur ?

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Potter décidant d’ignorer sa première remarque.

Il avait l’air nerveux.

-Bien, répondit Draco en le dévisageant. Si on omet bien sûr, le fait que j’ai une dette assez phénoménale envers Weasley et qu’à chaque fois que j’y pense, j’ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Ça eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire Potter, à moins qu’il ne soit juste très poli.

Il y eu ensuite un silence plutôt gênant pendant lequel le survivant cherchait vraisemblablement ses mots et Draco se résignait à les entendre.

-Je…je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, déclara enfin Potter dont les yeux verts capturèrent les siens. Je voulais te remercier et te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi.

Ça y était : Le Grand Héros saluait l’action du petit héros de l’ombre. Draco eut envie de le mordre mais se contenta de sourire d’un air serein.

-Pas de souci Potter ! répondit-il avec désinvolture. C’était plutôt cool de jouer à l’espion !

Le visage anxieux de Potter se ferma immédiatement et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement. L’image qui vint à Draco fut celui d’un chat qui se hérisse sous une fureur aussi soudaine qu’inattendue sauf que Potter ne mit pas à cracher –fort heureusement-.

-« Cool » ? répéta le brun visiblement en colère alors que Draco essayait de s’empêcher de le trouver attirant ainsi. Tu as trouvé ça « cool » de risquer ta vie chaque jour ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? demanda Draco calmement. Que non, ce n’était pas cool ? Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

-Bien sûr !

Cette fois, Draco n’arriva plus à contenir sa colère et son masque d’indifférence amusée se brisa en silence. Comment osait-il venir ici pour le _remercier_ ? Oh, il pouvait être nerveux ce con ! Et il devait sûrement avoir appris qu’il était amoureux de lui. Il croyait quoi ? Que maintenant que Draco s’était foutu à poil devant lui, tout allait bien se passer ? Sauf qu’il avait fait plus que se foutre à poil dans l’histoire. Bordel, il y avait laissé de sa chair et de son sang… et son âme.

Et il avait quoi en retour ?

Potter à son chevet ! Parfait et alors ? Est-ce que ça allait changer sa vie ? Est-ce que ça allait lui faire oublier les gens qu’il avait tués ? Est-ce que la guerre allait s’arrêter ou mieux ne devenir qu’une hallucination collective « Hey, surprise, on a tous rêvé et il ne s’est rien passé ! ».

-Draco, parle-moi !

Le blond secoua la tête. Soudainement fatigué. Cracher sa fureur, son impuissance sur Potter ne servirait à rien.

-Je veux dormir, dit-il en se rallongeant.

Il lui tourna le dos, pour ne plus voir son regard perdu et triste.

« _Je l’aime_ , pensa-t-il. _Mais ça ne change rien. C’est trop tard. Je me sens si vide._ »

Il le savait à présent, l’Amour ne guérissait pas tout, ne remplaçait pas tout. Il frissonna pourtant quand Potter posa une main sur son épaule.

-J’attendrai, Malfoy. (Il était revenu au rassurant « Malfoy »). Quand tu voudras parler, viens me voir. Tu sais je…j’ai besoin de toi.

La main pressa une dernière fois son épaule avant de s’enfuir. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts alors que les pas de Potter décroissaient dans son dos.

_« J’ai besoin de toi »._

C’était presque comme une déclaration d’amour. Sauf que Draco ne voulait plus qu’on ait besoin de lui. Il était celui qui avait besoin de Potter. Il voulait juste se reposer et qu’on le laisse tranquille.

Est-ce que Potter aurait toujours « _besoin de lui_ », s’il savait à quel point il regrettait d’avoir été espion ? S’il savait que si c’était à refaire, Draco ne le referait pas, même pour lui, même pour lui sauver la vie ?

Draco en doutait sérieusement.

Il connaissait déjà la vraie gagnante dans l’affrontement entre les Mangemorts et le camp de l’Ordre du Phoenix. Et cette gagnante était la guerre elle-même.

Pour sa part, elle l’avait déjà mis à terre : un pion en moins sur son grand échiquier. Ainsi soit-il.

_A suivre…_


	6. Déjà à l'époque

\- Que veux-tu, toi ?

Vincent se tenait devant eux, sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. Il voulait lui dire de dégager de là, que ce n’était pas le moment de jouer au héros mais sa langue était encore pâteuse à cause du sort que lui avait lancé Voldemort. Il n’était même pas capable de marcher, sa tante le traînait lamentablement.

-Laissez partir Draco !

Vincent n’avait pas que la baguette tremblante, sa voix possédait aussi un joli trémolo digne d’un poufsouffle de première année devant un Severus Snape en colère.

Draco réussit à croasser quelque chose comme « vas t’en ! » mais son injonction fut couverte par un « Avada Kedavra » lancé avec impatience par le Maître.

-Non ! gémit-il en voyant son ami tomber devant eux et sa voix était trop pathétiquement faible pour porter bien loin.

-Il faudra aller me chercher une pensine, Bellatrix.

Voldemort enjamba le corps.

Bellatrix fit de même en acquiesçant. Draco qui était trop faible pour faire un pas si grand dut marcher dessus.

_« Je crois que je marche sur sa tête_ », pensa-t-il avec horreur. _« Oh non, je vous en supplie tout sauf sa tête ! »_

Alors il pleura, essaya de se dégager de la poigne de sa tante.

-Oh Draco, tu écrases sa figure ! Sa sale fiiiguuure de gros la-lard, chantonna Bellatrix. Reeegaarrde, reeegaaarrrde !

Draco baissa les yeux. Ce n’était plus le visage de Vincent sous ses pieds, c’était celui du premier moldu qu’il avait tué. Et elle changea et devint celle de Lestrange. Elle changea encore pour ressembler à celle de Daphné, puis de Gregory, puis de sa mère et de Bellatrix et de sa mère à nouveau. Et pour finir, elle devint celle de Potter qui souriait sous ses chaussures et qui avait son œil droit déchiqueté par le verre cassé de ses lunettes et qui répétait inlassablement à Draco « Tu l’as tué ».

Alors Draco hurla et se réveilla.

Son cœur battait encore vite quand il réalisa qu’il était à Poudlard. Pas au manoir. Poudlard. Il fut content d’avoir placé un sort de silence autour de son lit. Manquerait plus que les autres se rendent compte qu’il avait des terreurs nocturnes comme n’importe quel mioche un peu faible d’esprit.

Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Il avait le corps moite et la bouche sèche. Il ouvrit doucement les rideaux d’un jaune délavé par les années. Dans la pièce, les autres semblaient dormir. Il avait intégré la même chambre que ses amis depuis sa sortie de l’infirmerie, une semaine plus tôt. Il n’y avait eu aucune grande discussion, Blaise l’avait juste traité de crétin et avait désigné le lit qui allait devenir le sien. Ils étaient au courant de son véritable rôle dans la guerre. Tout ce putain de château savait de toute façon et il ne comptait plus les regards respectueux qui se posaient sur lui, ce dernier point ne le dérangeait d’ailleurs pas. Après ça, l’ambiance entre les anciens serpentards était, en surface, redevenue celle de l’époque de Poudlard. En réalité, certaines choses ne pouvaient être réparées.

Draco se leva, pieds nus sur le plancher, il avança jusqu’à la porte. Il lui fallait un verre d’eau pour faire disparaitre l’impression qu’il avait d’avoir bouffé du sable. Les cuisines étaient juste à côté, heureusement. Peut-être le seul point positif qu’il y avait à être logé près de la salle commune des poufsouffles.

Sauf qu’une fois dans les cuisines, il vit que Daphné y était aussi. Elle était de dos mais cette chevelure blonde et soyeuse ne pouvait appartenir qu’à elle.

-On a une fringale ? lui dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

-Je plaide coupable, répondit-elle en montrant le sandwich qu’elle venait de préparer. Tu en veux un ?

-Non, mais je ne serais pas contre un verre d’eau.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire –quoiqu’un peu fatigué - et lui servit de quoi boire.

-Merci, dit-il une fois qu’il eut son verre en main.

Il la dévisagea alors qu’elle répondait d’un signe de tête tout en avalant une bouchée de son casse-croute improvisé.

Elle était jolie, vraiment. Plus que quand elle jouait à la future Madame Malfoy. Là, elle avait l’air naturel, sans maquillage, les cheveux simplement lâchés. Les yeux de Draco s’attardèrent un instant sur le renflement de sa poitrine. Quand on était bisexuel, la tentation était partout ou presque. Il se rendit compte que ça faisait presque deux semaines qu’il n’avait pas eu de relations sexuelles. Peut-être était-il temps qu’il cesse d’éviter Potter. Encore fallait-il que le Survivant rentre de mission.

-Pourquoi n’as-tu pas enlevé la bague de fiançailles ? lui demanda-il sincèrement curieux et pour éviter de penser à Potter.

Ce soir encore elle portait la bague. Il était pourtant certain que Daphné ne l’aimait pas. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la façon dont elle regardait Théo.

Elle contempla un instant le diamant et soupira en le retirant de son doigt.

-Ce n’était pas un reproche, se hâta de dire Draco. Tu peux la garder.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je voulais te la donner en main propre, c’est pour ça que je l’ai gardée. J’ai toujours su que tu ne m’aimais pas. Entre nous, il n’était pas question d’amour mais les femmes de ma famille ne sont pas des lâches alors quand des fiançailles sont rompues, on ne jette pas les bagues dans la première poubelle venue. On la remet à son propriétaire initial.

-Ça fait plus de dix jours que je suis revenu. Tu avais l’occasion de me la rendre avant.

Cette fois Daphné eut un sourire tout à fait charmant.

-Ça, murmura-t-elle, c’était pour faire chier Potter.

Draco plissa les yeux.

Daphné s’approcha de lui et glissa la bague dans sa main.

-Tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille, j’ai toujours pensé que la vie était mal faite. Nous deux, on devait être fait pour être ensemble…mais pas de chance, on préfère les bruns. Un conseil, reprit-elle, la prochaine fois que tu offres un anneau à quelqu’un assure-toi que ce soit pour de vrai. Tu n’es pas le genre d’homme à pouvoir vivre dans le faux semblant.

Draco ricana en se reculant.

-Détrompe-toi, j’ai été quasiment élevé dans cette optique.

Il n’aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait. Limite condescendante.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle. Je vais faire un tour dehors.

Il haussa les épaules, elle pouvait bien aller en orbite sur la lune, pour ce que ça l’intéressait. Il attendit encore deux minutes avant de quitter les lieux. Il espérait à présent pouvoir finir sa nuit sans cauchemarder. Il refusait de demander à Pomfresh des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Ce problème se réglerait seul. Il n’allait pas quémander de l’aide dès qu’il avait un pet de travers.

-…le côté Est peut encore tenir.

La voix basse et anxieuse de Lupin parvint à Draco dans le couloir. L’ancien espion cessa de marcher et tendit l’oreille.

-Oui mais est-ce qu’ils seront là à temps ? répondit une autre voix fatiguée et bien trop connue (et surtout bien trop espérée).

Il était rentré.

Draco sentit un poids qu’il n’avait même pas conscience d’avoir lui être retiré de la poitrine. Trois jours que Potter était parti en mission et il était (enfin) rentré.

Les deux hommes devaient surement se diriger vers les cuisines. Draco décida d’y retourner. Si Potter était en état il le baiserait ce soir…

°O°O°O°O°

Harry s’interrompit en entrant dans les cuisines. Draco se trouvait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre une des tables, ses yeux aciers fixés sur lui. A cet instant, il sembla au survivant que le temps venait de se suspendre. Il oublia Remus, oublia ce qu’il était en train de dire. Malfoy était là, juste lui, sans être entouré de ses délicieux amis comme c’était le cas depuis plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu’il le croisait. Et il le regardait de cette façon explicite (que Harry revoyait mentalement à chaque fois qu’il se branlait) qui voulait dire « J’ai envie de m’envoyer en l’air avec toi. Maintenant.»

Ce n’était pas ce que Harry avait prévu pour sa soirée.

-Bonsoir Draco, tu vas bien ?

-C’est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Votre mission s’est-elle bien déroulée ?

-Fatigante mais ça a été. Du neuf ici ?

Harry écouta Draco répondre que non, il n’y avait rien de neuf. Remus faisait la conversation pour eux deux. L’ancien gryffondor n’avait encore rien dit, les yeux gris n’avaient pas une seule fois quitté son corps même quand il s’adressait à Remus. Merde, ce salopard n’avait rien de discret. Harry aurait voulu être gêné mais il avait simplement envie que Remus se barre et qu’il les laisse seuls.

Il n’avait pas prévu de coucher avec Draco Malfoy ce soir mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il était presque content de ce retour à la normale. C’était mieux que la distance que le blond avait maintenue entre eux. Oh, ça n’avait rien à voir avec la discussion à cœur ouvert que Harry avait espéré mais pour ça, Malfoy devait sûrement encore avoir besoin de temps.

Harry était prêt à devenir la réincarnation de la patience pour lui. Merde, il était prêt à tout pour ce mec.

Physiquement, le blond allait mieux que quand Ron l’avait ramené. Il avait encore des cernes mais rien à voir avec celles qui lui mangeaient les yeux à l’époque où il espionnait Voldemort.

Puis vint l’instant où Remus se retira, Harry le salua vaguement, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Malfoy n’attendit pas pour s’approcher de lui. Harry crut qu’il allait l’embrasser mais il passa devant lui en murmurant un « viens » du bout des lèvres.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, sans se toucher, sans dire un mot. C’était inutile, Harry savait où il l’emmenait. Il fit de son mieux pour redevenir maître de ses émotions et ne pas se laisser submerger par ce qu’il savait qu’il allait se passer une fois qu’ils seraient dans la salle sur demande.

Il fut content de voir que la main de Malfoy tremblait un peu lorsqu’elle se posa sur la poignée qui venait d’apparaître. La porte grinça légèrement, ce qui était étonnant mais Harry comprit vite pourquoi en entrant dans la pièce. Malfoy n’avait pas cherché à reproduire la chambre qu’ils avaient créée à l’époque de Poudlard. Ce que Harry avait sous les yeux, était la cabane hurlante.

Toujours aussi crade et inconfortable, toujours aussi peu chaleureuse. Il recula instinctivement d’un pas.

-Je n’ai jamais aimé cet endroit, dit-il et il se rendit compte que c’était la première chose qu’il disait à Draco ce soir là.

-Pourtant tu y venais avec un empressement certain, rétorqua le blond en allant s’asseoir sur le canapé défoncé.

Sauf que Malfoy, aux yeux de Harry, ressemblait à un prince et le canapé devenait alors trône et c’était ça la magie du blond. Rendre belles les choses qui en l’étaient pas. Alors pour lui, il pouvait accepter de retourner dans l’ambiance sordide de la cabane hurlante. Parce qu’il savait qu’une fois dans ses bras, il n’y aurait plus la guerre, plus de survivant. Il ne serait que Harry et il serait vivant.

Il s’approcha de Malfoy et s’accroupit devant lui.

-On ira où tu voudras, annonça-t-il en tendant une main pour caresser sa joue.

Malfoy l’attrapa avant qu’elle n’atteigne son but.

-Je veux te baiser Potter, annonça-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur son poignet. Et pour ça, ce canapé pourri est largement suffisant.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Comment une bouche aussi bandante pouvait-elle laisser échapper autant de mots empoisonnés ? Il avait du mal à croire que cet homme puisse être amoureux de lui.

-Moi, je pense qu’on mérite mieux, répondit-il en fixant finalement ses yeux aux siens, mais....

-« On fera comme tu voudras Malfoy », l’imita l’ancien serpentard avec mépris. Merci Potter, ça tu l’as déjà dit. J’ai bien compris que tant que tu te faisais enfiler, peu t’importait le lieu, le moment et qui sait le mec aussi.

Harry dégagea brusquement sa main de la poigne du blond et se releva, le visage fermé.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Il fut atterré de voir les yeux du blond luire d’autosatisfaction. Putain, il prenait son pied en le faisant souffrir ce con. Est-ce que le fait qu’il soit dans leur camp n’avait rien changé ? Ils n’avaient plus à être ennemis pourtant. Harry n’en pouvait plus de cette guerre intestine. Il y en avait déjà une dehors qui lui prenait toute son énergie. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’était finalement pas prêt à tout pour Malfoy. Il refusait que tout redevienne comme avant sous prétexte que le sexe serait au rendez-vous.

Il refusait de claquer la porte au nez de ses sentiments une nouvelle fois. Trop longtemps qu’il jouait la comédie. Trop longtemps que tout ça l’empoisonnait. Enfin, il refusait de détester cet homme à nouveau.

Malfoy écarta les jambes et se tripota le sexe par-dessus son pantalon, plaquant sur son visage un sourire volontairement salace.

-Fais pas cette tête Potty et sers-toi…ce soir sucette à volonté.

-Arrête ça, chuchota Harry.

Malfoy perdit son sourire. Il se leva à son tour empli d’une colère froide avant de foncer sur le survivant.

-Quoi ? T’as pas faim ? cracha-t-il en l’attrapant par le col. C’est pour ça que tu es là, pourtant ! Pour ça que tu m’as suivi dans cette cabane merdeuse !

La lueur dans les yeux de Malfoy était celle d’un mec paumé. Ce regard était totalement contradictoire avec ses paroles. Ce fut ça qui empêcha Harry de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Ce fut ça aussi qui le décida à se mettre à nu.

-Je t’ai suivi pour une autre raison, murmura-t-il doucement sachant que ce ton allait attirer toute l’attention de Malfoy sur lui, sur sa prochaine phrase.

Et quand ce fut le cas, quand Malfoy fut suspendu à ses lèvres, quand il arrêta de gigoter pour simplement attendre, Harry le lui avoua.

Ça n’avait été qu’un murmure là encore. Il crut un instant que Malfoy allait le pousser loin de lui car la prise sur son col se fit plus pressante mais la seconde d’après une bouche heurta la sienne avec violence.

Il recula la tête sous le choc mais les mains de Malfoy lâchèrent son cou pour s’agripper à ses cheveux et il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’empêchant d’échapper à ce baiser sauvage et hargneux. Des dents s’enfonçaient dans ses lèvres. Malfoy hoquetait. Malfoy l’insultait tout en violant sa bouche. Malfoy semblait avoir pété un boulon.

C’était la première fois que Harry le voyait dans cet état. Il se laissa faire, espérant que cette crise passionnelle allait passer d’elle-même.

En effet, quand il fut sûr qu’il ne se déroberait pas, Draco arrêta son baiser-tempête et posa son front contre son torse, respirant vite, les mains accrochées à présent aux manches de son t-shirt.

Après une hésitation, l’ancien gryffondor glissa ses mains dans les cheveux pâles puis les caressa tendrement.

-Je t’aime, répéta-t-il.

-Change moi cette cabane pourrie en une chambre plus décente, fut la réponse de Malfoy, j’ai envie de toi.

°O°O°O°

Draco s’enfonçait dans le corps de Potter avec ardeur. Le survivant avait créé une chambre douillette, le lit était grand, les draps étaient propres, il y avait des fenêtres partout autour d’eux avec une fausse vision extérieure d’une prairie verte et fleurie.

Ce n’était pas loin de la perfection. Ce n’était qu’un tissu de mensonge.

Peut-être que Draco y allait un peu fort mais Potter ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer dans les hanches de son amant, il voyait son dos se cambrer jusqu’au point de rupture. Est-ce qu’il pouvait tuer Potter en le baisant trop fort ?

Et est-ce qu’il pouvait mourir aussi ?

Son souffle était déjà bien trop court. C’était bien beau d’y aller à la barbare, il n’avait rien d’un sportif de haut niveau, l’endurance commençait à lui faire défaut.

Les yeux verts ne le quittaient pas, empli d’une confiance à toute épreuve. Putain, il prenait Potter comme un chien et ce dernier en redemandait.

Est-ce que c’était ça l’amour ?

Juste le fait d’accepter de se faire baiser comme la dernière des catins ?

Parce que l’aveu du gryffondor n’avait pas changé la vie de Draco. Il n’avait pas changé sa putain de vie ! Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas dans sa tête. La terre ne s’était pas arrêtée de tourner, elle le faisait toujours et elle tournait mal.

Pourquoi rien n’avait changé ?

Il devrait être content pourtant ! Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Potter l’aimait. Youpi, alors pourquoi n’avait-il pas l’impression d’être en train de baiser sur un foutu nuage.

Il montait pourtant au septième ciel mais il n’avait qu’un lit pour tout moyen de locomotion et les bras de Potter comme point d’encrage. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

-Plus vite !

Draco eut envie de rire. Il en avait de bonnes le balafré. Comment pouvait-il y aller plus vite ? Il s’exécuta quand même, voyant des taches noires danser devant ses yeux et sentant l’orgasme pointer son nez et menacer de lui faire perdre complètement la raison. Potter et lui étaient des chiens.

Potter et lui étaient perdus.

Potter et lui.

La tête du brun partit en arrière et son anus se resserra sur le sexe Draco dans des spasmes de plaisir. Le blond le regarda jouir, le trouvant beau à en crever. Puis il se sentit partir aussi et il crut que son cœur allait lâcher tellement cela lui sembla fort.

Il s’écroula sur le corps du brun. Des bras l’étreignirent comme pour le rassurer. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment là que Draco se rendit compte qu’il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Tu as froid ? demanda Harry d’une voix encore essoufflée.

-Non, réussit-il à répondre mais d’un ton aussi tremblant que son corps. C’était juste trop fort.

Le petit rire satisfait de Potter parvint à ses oreilles lui faisant rouler des yeux.

-J’ai trouvé ça fort aussi, avoua quand même le brun.

C’était l’occasion rêvée pour Draco de s’excuser de lui avoir sauté dessus de cette façon mais il se contenta de se retirer du corps de Potter, arrachant au passage un gémissement à ce dernier. Les bras l’encerclèrent immédiatement après, le ramenant contre le torse chaud et tout en sueur.

-Désolé, grommela Draco tout de même. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-J’ai l’impression que d’ici quelques heures je n’arriverais plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu’un petit doigt mais pour l’instant ça va, répondit Potter tout en traçant des arabesques invisibles sur son dos. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

-Ça ira mieux quand tu me laisseras respirer Potter, dit-il d’un ton un peu sec.

Il sentit Potter se tendre et l’instant d’après les bras ne furent plus sur lui. Une seconde encore et l’ancien gryffondor était assis sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu’il venait de le blesser. Mais il était incapable de laisser le brun être tendre avec lui alors que ses propres pensées étaient si sales.

-Je suis désolé, dit Potter d’une voix neutre, sans se retourner vers lui. J’ai bêtement cru comprendre que j’avais le droit de faire ce genre de chose avec toi…Les autres ont…insinué que toi aussi tu…enfin laisse tomber.

Draco savait très bien ce que Dumbledore, Snape et le miséreux avaient raconté à Potter. Ils lui avaient dit qu’il était amoureux de lui, que c’était pour ça qu’il avait espionné les mangemorts. Mais personne ne lui avait dit qu’il regrettait d’avoir fait ça. Personne pour lui raconter ses cauchemars. Personne pour lui expliquer ce qu’il avait perdu dans l’histoire. Personne pour lui apprendre que si c’était à refaire, il ne le referait pas.

_« Ta vie contre mon âme Potter, je choisis mon âme »_ , comment pourrait-il un jour lui avouer ça ?

-Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu’on te raconte, articula-t-il finalement, il tressaillit en voyant les épaules du brun s’affaisser encore plus. Tu ne sais pas tout.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait sa réponse finalement. Malfoy ne l’aimait pas…

Il avait envie de chialer mais il préférait encore renifler les cheveux gras de Snape plutôt que de craquer devant le blond.

Il s’obligea à respirer calmement. Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible en face de lui. Derrière lui, dans le lit, il entendit Malfoy soupirer.

Il le sentit bouger et se raidit quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, l’entendit-il chuchoter presque contre son oreille.

-T’inquiète, répliqua Harry amer et dégouté d’avoir l’air de quémander à ce point un semblant de délicatesse. Je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer. J’ai juste mal compris ce qu’on m’a dit. Je mentirais en disant que ça ne fait pas mal…

Ouais putain, il aurait mieux fait de laisser ses couilles au placard cette fois-ci mais au moins l’abcès avait été crevé, de son côté du moins.

-Tais-toi, murmura encore la voix, légèrement agacée malgré le ton bas.

Harry mit sa tête en arrière jusqu’à la poser sur l’épaule moite de Malfoy.

Il respira l’odeur de sexe et de sueur qui émanait de l’ancien espion.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit-il tout en ayant une envie viscérale de se tourner pour lécher cette peau toujours saturée de ses précédentes caresses. J’ai besoin de te dire ce que je pense.

-Moi, j’ai envie de baiser sans prise de tête, répondit Malfoy en collant un peu plus de sa peau contre son dos.

Harry bougea légèrement de façon à sentir le sexe du blond contre ses reins et ne put que lâcher un soupire tremblant. Malfoy bandait contre lui. Sauf que là, Harry ne pouvait plus. Il se sentait trop con pour faire comme s’il ne venait pas de se prendre le râteau du siècle. Pas ce soir. Demain il recommencerait à baiser avec Malfoy comme si de rien n’était, mais là il voulait juste se retrouver seul pour se remettre sans avoir des yeux gris et scrutateurs posés sur lui.

-Tu as été très clair, lâcha-t-il avec cynisme en voulant se lever. Juste ma fierté qui en a pris un coup.

Son cœur aussi en avait pris un sacré coup mais il devait se contenter de parler un langage que l’ancien préfet en chef pouvait comprendre.

Malfoy le ramena contre lui sans devoir utiliser beaucoup de force. Une de ses mains descendit le long du bras du brun, avant d’attraper son poignet. Puis l’ancien serpentard poussa encore un soupire excédé.

Harry supposa qu’il le faisait chier avec son étalage de sentiment. Malfoy avait juste envie de l’enculer, pas de « se prendre la tête ».

Prendre mon cul lui suffit, pensa Harry amèrement.

-Tu n’avais pas mal compris Potter, reprit Draco.

Harry regarda la main pâle jouer avec ses doigts. Puis l’autre main quitta aussi son épaule pendant qu’il se demandait s’il devait se contenter de cette explication incomplète et incompréhensible.

Quelques secondes après, Malfoy glissait une bague – celle de Greengrass - à son petit doigt. Mince, cette fille avait vraiment les doigts fins.

Harry contempla l’anneau serti du diamant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je…

-Tais-toi, répéta Malfoy en le faisant s’allonger sur le lit.

Il se plaça au dessus de lui, faisant peser son corps nu contre le sien. Son regard était farouche, une moue agacée s’était installé au coin de ses lèvres. Harry le trouva splendide.

-Pour soigner ta putain de fierté, expliqua le blond en désignant du menton la bague.

-Offrir la bague qui a servi à quelqu’un d’autre, quel gentleman tu fais! Se moqua l’ancien gryffondor en glissant sa main droite sur la nuque pâle.

Il avait à nouveau la gorge nouée mais la cause était beaucoup plus agréable cette fois-ci. Il prenait conscience de toute la symbolique de cette bague.

-Va te faire foutre, grinça Draco.

Harry eut un sourire arrogant et appuya sur la nuque de Malfoy pour approcher son visage du sien. Il écarta aussi légèrement les jambes en un geste involontaire et inconscient qui trahissait son avidité pour ce que Draco avait entre les siennes.

-Okay, dit-il et il l’embrassa.

°O°O°O°

-T’es convoqué aussi ?

Draco termina d’attacher sa cravate les yeux fixés sur son reflet avant de répondre à Blaise.

-Que veux-tu, dit-il, ils ne peuvent plus se passer de moi.

-Tu es là depuis tout juste deux semaines, ils pourraient te lâcher la grappe !

Draco haussa les épaules, même s’il était totalement d’accord avec Blaise. Il allait se rendre à la réunion de Dumbledore, mais juste parce que Potter y serait aussi. Le survivant était parti la veille en mission. Un truc pas dangereux, il l’avait expliqué à Draco mais la perception de ce qui était dangereux ou pas chez ce type n’était pas celle du commun des mortels.

Draco s’inquiétait pour lui. Il se faisait de plus en plus l’effet d’une de ses sempiternelles femmes attendant avec angoisse l’époux partit guerroyer. Autant dire qu’il avait horreur de tout ce que cette image représentait. Il n’avait rien d’une Pénélope mais il supposait qu’être préoccupé par la santé de Potter faisait parti des choses obligatoires quand on était amoureux.

-J’y vais, annonça-t-il plus à son reflet qu’à son ami et il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Dans le couloir il croisa Weasley et Granger et dût terminer le chemin avec eux.

Granger lui parlait avec amabilité et il se sentait obligé de lui répondre même si c’était par monosyllabes. Toutes ces conneries pour ne pas blesser Potter. Weasley ne disait rien et Draco le remercia mentalement. Il se rendit compte que le miséreux était finalement celui qu’il appréciait le plus dans la bande à Potter.

Il lui avait, certes, sauvé la vie mais ce que Draco aimait chez lui c’est qu’il ne cherchait pas à être son ami sous prétexte qu’il s’envoyait Potter et qu’il était de leur côté. Weasley le considérait même avec une certaine froideur que Draco trouvait tout à fait appropriée.

Et puis Weasmoche était le seul à avoir eu un aperçu de ce qu’il se passait au manoir Malfoy et il ne l’avait pas regardé une seule fois avec pitié et pour ça plus que pour tout le reste Draco lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

La belette eut l’air aussi soulagée quand ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore et que Granger se la ferma enfin. Arthur Weasley, Shacklebolt, Snape et Potter étaient déjà là. Draco s’installa sur un siège et fut content de voir que Weasley faisait de même. Les autres se tenaient debout. L’ancien serpentard jeta un bref coup d’œil à son amant et se relaxa immédiatement dans son fauteuil. Il allait bien.

-Parfait, attaqua directement Dumbledore, Alastor et Remus ne viendront pas, alors on peut tout de suite commencer.

-Je crois que si on rajoute des hommes près du lac Sombre, les mangemorts qui campent ici seront défaits, annonça Arthur Weasley en se penchant sur une carte étalée sur le bureau du directeur. Depuis que nos deux espions ont été découvert, nous en sommes réduit à utiliser le nombre pour pouvoir gagner.

-Le problème c’est qu’il nous manque des hommes justement, contra Snape. Ceux vous avez aimablement décidé de mettre sous mes ordres ne savent même pas tenir une baguette correctement.

-Vous les terrorisez encore plus que les mangemorts, lâcha Potter l’air de rien en se penchant aussi sur la carte, normal que leurs sortilèges ne soient plus très assurés.

Bientôt ils furent tous autour de la carte à débattre, sauf Draco, avachi sur son fauteuil, et Weasley qui n’avait pas bougé du sien et semblait plus occupé à reluquer les fesses de sa petite amie.

Ce type montait dans son estime de seconde en seconde.

-Draco ? demanda finalement Dumbledore. Dans quelle équipe veux-tu aller ?

Draco, qui attendait et redoutait que le sujet vienne sur lui se redressa sur son siège. Ils avaient tous le visage tourné dans sa direction. Il ne fixa que Dumbledore pourtant, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir annoncer ce qu’il avait à dire s’il regardait Potter.

-Aucune, répondit-il. Je ne veux plus me battre.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il n’osa toujours pas regarder Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception se peindre sur son visage.

-Je comprends, il te faut plus de temps, répondit Dumbledore. Tu as vécu des choses horribles et…

-Non, coupa Draco. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que j’ai subi quand ils ont découverts que je les espionnais. Je ne veux plus participer à cette guerre.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

-C’est ridicule, siffla Snape, tu es un sorcier doué. Tu nous serais utile sur le terrain. Bon sang, je sais de quoi tu es capable ! Chaque sorcier peut faire pencher la balance à présent. Le rôle d’un combattant n’a rien à voir avec celui d’un espion, la pression sera moins grande et tu ne seras pas seul.

Draco plissa les yeux et regarda son parrain. Il aurait pensé que lui au moins comprendrait sa décision, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que Draco avait déjà perdu dans cette guerre. Si lui avait encore la force de se battre, tant mieux, mais Draco ne l’avait plus. Il n’était pas un second Snape.

-Laissez le tranquille, s’éleva la voix de Potter. Draco a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous et s’il estime que c’est suffisant alors je me range à ses côtés.

Snape ricana.

-Bien sûr. Gardez-le donc bien à l’abri au château Potter. C’est tellement plus utile que de le voir nous aider dehors !

-Severus, il suffit ! dit Dumbledore. Draco a pris sa décision et je ne l’embêterai donc plus avec cette guerre. Tu peux sortir mon garçon. Nous devons encore discuter.

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire amer et se leva. Se faire congédier de la sorte était une sorte de punition pour son refus de continuer à se battre, il l’avait parfaitement compris. Il passa devant Potter et sentit ce dernier presser sa main alors il s’autorisa à le regarder.

Le regard vert était soulagé et Draco comprit que c’était parce qu’à présent Potter savait qu’il ne risquait plus rien. Il pressa la main en retour brièvement avant de la lâcher et de sortir du bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il s’adossa au mur, les jambes tremblantes.

Potter ne l’avait pas rejeté.

Il avait même semblé heureux de sa décision. C’était plus que ce dont Draco pouvait rêver.

Peut-être qu’à présent tout irait bien ? Il n’était plus obligé de se battre. Il était libre.

°O°O°O°

Environ six mois plus tard :

Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient en train de disputer une partie de poker sorcier dans leur chambre. Il était à peine quinze heures mais la pièce étaient déjà enfumée, quand Pansy y entra, elle dû jeter un sort d’aération pour que l’air redevienne respirable.

-Je vois que vous êtes très occupés, lâcha-t-elle avec une froide ironie. Dois-je vous rappeler que cette chambre et aussi à Daphné et moi ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle apprécie de la voir transformée en salle de jeu pour loques, Nott.

-Que veux-tu, on s’ennuie Pansy, répondit le dit Nott. En plus ce jeu de carte ne fonctionne presque plus !

Blaise prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

-Je me disais aussi…le gamin à qui je l’ai piqué avait une mise bien trop misérable pour posséder un jeu digne de ce nom.

-Tu veux quoi Pansy ? demanda Draco froidement. Je ne suis pas d’humeur à supporter que tu joues à la maman avec nous.

-Ho Blaise, se moqua Théo, je savais bien que tu avais un complexe d’Oedipe…remarque pas étonnant vu la mère que tu te paies…Dis-moi est-ce que Pansy t’allaite aussi ?

-Vas te faire foutre Nott, cracha Pansy. Vous avez bu combien de verres ? Bordel, on est en milieu d’après midi !

Blaise haussa les épaules. Ils avaient eu juste le temps de faire disparaître l’alcool avant que Pansy ne rentre mais apparemment, ce n’était pas suffisant.

-Calme-toi chérie, dit-il sachant que c’était à lui en tant que petit-ami de désamorcer la bombe. On allait arrêter, de toute façon, ces deux là n’ont plus un rond.

Pansy Parkinson regarda les trois garçons en face d’elle. Théo était en train de ricaner bêtement, Blaise la fixait d’un air appréciateur et Draco avait les yeux rivés sur ses cartes. Le blond n’avait pas bu, elle le savait et elle savait aussi qu’il attendait qu’elle parle.

« Tu veux quoi Pansy ? » lui avait-il demandé.

-C’est Granger, se décida-t-elle enfin. Ils l’ont ramenée et elle est dans un sale état…je n’en sais pas plus.

« Mais Potter doit avoir sacrément besoin de toi, Draco » finit-elle mentalement.

Théo cessa de rire et Blaise regarda Draco, attendant sa réaction.

-Je me couche, dit-il enfin en posant ses cartes sur la table, la face cachée.

Puis il se leva et épousseta son pantalon qui avait reçu des cendres.

Il se rendit à l’infirmerie, le cœur lourd. Dire qu’il avait cru être libre en ne se battant plus, fallait-il qu’il fut idiot pour avoir pensé un truc pareil ?

Un peu plus de six mois avaient passé depuis qu’il avait annoncé sa décision mais rien n’avait changé. La guerre durait encore et elle avait l’air de ne pas vouloir s’arrêter. Dans quel état allait-il trouver Potter encore ?

Il s’arrêta devant l’infirmerie, Weasley se tenait devant la porte et il était seul.

Le rouquin s’avança vers lui. Il avait l’air d’avoir pris dix ans en une matinée.

-J’ai appris pour Gran…Hermione, commença Draco. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas très bien, répondit Weasley et Draco vit que ses mains tremblaient. Dumbledore est là dedans avec Pomfresh…je…elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Le blond crut que Weasley allait se mettre à chialer tellement sa voix s’était cassée sur la fin mais après une brève inspiration, le rouquin releva les yeux dans sa direction et essaya même d’esquisser un sourire. Autant dire que cette tentative fut un échec.

-Que sait-il passé ? demanda Draco qui se sentait mal à l’aise ici.

Où était Potter ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas à sa place entrain de parler à son meilleur pote ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, souffla le rouquin. Je n’étais pas avec eux, juste quelques mètres devant…puis j’ai entendu crier et… Malfoy, va me chercher Harry.

Les yeux bleus luisaient à présent d’une lueur farouche. Draco recula d’un pas.

-Ramène-le par la peau du cul s’il le faut, poursuivit Weasley implacable. Il nous a lâchés dans le parc, il doit y être encore. Dis-lui que sa place est dans ce couloir avec moi !

L’ancien serpentard acquiesça bien malgré lui. Dans l’état où était Weasley il valait mieux en effet que ça soit lui qui trouve Harry en premier.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé mais il avait peur de ce qu’il allait trouver.

Dans le parc, Potter ne fut pas dur à trouver, c’était la seule silhouette à la ronde. Il se tenait face au lac. Draco sentit la neige crisser sous ses pas et regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Il se jeta rapidement un sort de chaleur et avança plus rapidement.

Harry l’entendit alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres et se tourna vers lui.

L’ancien espion s’arrêta net. Le manteau gris de Potter semblait trempé par endroit et poisseux, et ses mains étaient rougies par le froid comme si le jeune homme les avait plongé dans la neige.

Presque malgré lui il regarda aux pieds de Potter. La neige avait été en effet retournée et elle était à présent teintée de rouge. Draco se serait bien passé d’un pareil cliché : la neige, le sang…merde, heureusement que Noel était passé depuis un mois, ça affaiblissait un peu la mise en scène macabre!

« Putain ! » réalisa-t-il horrifié. « Il en a partout sur lui ! »

-Ce n’est pas le mien, dit le brun qui avait suivi son regard. Dégage Malfoy.

-C’est celui de Granger ?

Question idiote mais elle était sortie toute seule.

-Je t’ai dis de dégager.

Potter s’exprimait avec un calme effrayant. En temps normal, Draco aurait décampé sans demander son reste. Il détestait les affrontements, surtout si son seul tort était d’avoir été là au mauvais moment. Le problème c’est que ce n’était pas un mauvais moment, il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter seul ici, avec le sang de sa meilleure amie sur ses vêtements.

-Elle va s’en sortir, dit-il doucement en commençant à l’approcher.

Les yeux verts le traitèrent de menteur et il eut honte de lui, d’avoir sortit cette phrase bateau, indigne d’eux. Sa seule excuse c’est qu’il ne savait pas comment consoler les gens.

-Viens, reprit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, on va renter. Tu vas te changer et après on ira à l’infirmerie.

-Lâche-moi, grinça simplement Potter sans faire un geste.

-Je dois te ramener, Weasley me l’a deman…

-Rien à foutre de ce qu’il veut ! cracha alors Potter en se dégageant. J’en ai marre, il peut comprendre ça ?!!

-Je…c’est à lui que tu devrais dire ça, pas à moi.

Draco commençait à s’inquiéter sur ce qui s’était vraiment passé lors de cette mission. Première fois qu’il entendait Harry réagir comme ça à la mention de son meilleur ami.

-Tu veux que je lui dise quoi Draco ? Que c’est de ma faute si Hermione va mourir ? Il le sait déjà, ne t’inquiète pas !

-Il n’avait pas l’air de t’accuser de quoi que ce soit, tenta Draco.

Harry ricana et lui jeta un regard méchant.

-Ce n’est pas ton problème, dit-il. Contente-toi de rester en retrait, tu y excelles.

A ces mots, Draco serra les poings. On pouvait dire que Potter savait à présent aussi bien que lui comment frapper là où cela faisait mal. Il fallait dire qu’il avait été à bonne école… il en rirait bien, d’ailleurs, mais il avait les lèvres gercées.

-T’as raison, Potter, reste là avec tes pathétiques états d’âme. Garde même les fringues avec le sang de ta meilleure amie, ça donne plus de cachet à l’ensemble. Moi, je retourne me planquer et pas sûr que je te laisserai me retrouver cette fois.

Draco fit demi-tour, se demandant pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour ce type. Est-ce que être amoureux voulait dire être stupide ? Il n’avait pas fait dix pas que la voix de Potter s’éleva, le faisant sursauter.

-C’EST CA, lui criait-il, TIRE-TOI ! SALOPERIE DE LÂCHE !

Draco fit volte face, Potter s’était laissé tomber dans la neige et, le visage levé vers le ciel, il hurlait à présent de rage.

Les veines de son cou saillaient sous la pression que Potter y mettait, ses poings étaient tellement crispés que ça devait lui faire mal. Bon sang, à présent, tout le monde devait être aux fenêtres du château pour essayer de voir ce qu’il se passait. Et il se passait que leur valeureux héros avait craqué.

« Il a pété les plombs ! » constata Draco tétanisé.

Il se secoua et élimina la distance entre lui et son amant avant de tomber à genoux à son tour. Immédiatement, les mains de Potter s’agrippèrent à son dos et il cria à nouveau mais cette fois, la bouche collée à son torse, pour étouffer son cri.

Draco le laissa faire, complètement bouleversé, puis maladroitement, il passa ses bras autour du corps crispé et nerveux du brun.

-J’en ai marre ! croassa le survivant contre lui quand sa voix fut trop cassée pour pouvoir encore crier. J’en ai marre de cette guerre ! Marre de ce sang ! Je n’en peux plus Draco…je n’en peux plus.

« Ça va aller » aurait dû dire Draco ou encore « Tu vas y arriver, tu vaincras ! » mais il n’avait pas envie de lui dire ça. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une inspiration. Potter était en état de faiblesse, c’était le moment où jamais, il devait tenter le coup.

-Tirons nous d’ici, chuchota-t-il avec ferveur à l’oreille rougie par le froid. Toi et moi, Harry. On se barre loin de cette merde. On se planque chez les moldus. Plus de batailles, plus de sang.

Au début il crut que Harry ne l’avait pas entendu car il ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester collé à lui. Puis lentement il se détacha et leva ses yeux verts dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils.

-Et Voldemort ? dit-il. Je ne peux pas partir Draco. Je dois le tuer, tu le sais non ?

Oh oui, Draco était au courant pour cette connerie de prophétie mais lui il s’en moquait de savoir qui était au pouvoir, surtout s’il vivait chez les moldus. Bien sûr, Voldemort les rechercherait, surtout Potter, mais le monde était vaste et ils arriveraient à se planquer.

-Arrête avec ça, répondit Draco agacé. Tuer Voldemort ne changera rien Harry. Ça ne ramènera pas tes parents.

-Je n’ai plus onze ans, je sais ça.

Draco grimaça, il n’aimait pas le ton ferme de Harry.

-Alors rien ne nous retient ici ! Depuis que vous n’avez plus d’espions, ça va mal pour l’Ordre. Un jour où l’autre votre défaite sera totale. Il faut se tirer d’ici pendant qu’il est encore temps. Regarde toi Potter, cette guerre te tue à petit feu…Tu viens juste de te donner en spectacle avec une jolie crise de pétage de plombs. Cela n’arrivera plus si nous partons loin de tout ça.

Potter cette fois se leva, le laissant à genoux dans la neige. L’ancien gryffondor le regarda de haut, l’écrasant sans le vouloir de sa prestance naturelle. Malgré ses lunettes de travers, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses habits tachés de sang, il avait plus que jamais l’air d’un héros. Draco comprit à cet instant que quoi qu’il puisse dire, cet homme n’abandonnerait jamais. Il péterait surement encore des durits, peut-être même qu’il lui arriverait de chialer comme un môme mais il se battrait jusqu’à la fin.

Draco serra les dents, le détestant et l’admirant pour ça.

-Je dois le tuer Draco, dit Potter, pas pour me venger…j’ai dépassé ça. Je veux le tuer parce que je ne veux pas du monde qu’il propose.

Les idéaux. Voilà tout ce qui le séparait de Harry. L’histoire de courage ou de don naturel pour la magie, c’était des foutaises. Harry se battait pour une cause. Lui s’était battu pour une personne. Il ne croyait pas en cette guerre, il ne croyait qu’en ses sentiments.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait aimé être comme Harry. Voir ce qu’il voyait, comprendre ce qu’il comprenait.

Mais il n’était pas ainsi. Il se moquait du sort des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbes, seuls les gens qu’ils aimait comptaient. Il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel et c’était pour cela qu’il était condamné à regarder Harry évoluer alors que lui stagnait.

Une main se tendit vers lui et il l’attrapa.

-Tu vas attraper froid, murmura Potter en l’aidant à se relever.

Il était redevenu le jeune homme mignon et ordinaire que Draco aimait.

-A qui la faute ? grogna Draco.

Il voulut dégager sa main de celle de son amant mais Harry la serra plus fort.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Je t’ai traité de lâche. Tu ne l’es pas Draco.

L’ancien espion haussa les épaules. Tout cela ne le concernait plus.

-Weasley t’attend, répondit-il simplement.

-Oui, allons-y.

Et durant le voyage qui menait à l’infirmerie, il ne lâcha pas sa main.

O°O°O°O

Environ huit mois plus tard…

Pourquoi déjà se retrouvait-il dans la bibliothèque à trier les putains de livres de cours ? Quatre ans que Poudlard ne faisait plus étudier personne – à part Granger qui venait toujours passer ses heures de liberté dans les bouquins de plus en plus poussiéreux-.

Il y avait certaines choses que même une guerre ne pouvait pas changer après tout, l’histoire d’amour entre la sang de bourbe et ses livres en faisait partie.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ranger la bibliothèque. Depuis que madame Pince avait quitté les lieux trois ans plus tôt, l’endroit était à l’abandon et même Granger avait eu autre chose à faire qu’à ranger tout ça (ouais pour lire elle trouvait bizarrement du temps cependant).

Draco qui s’ennuyait avait dit « pourquoi pas ».

Quand il se faisait chier, il disait vraiment des conneries. En réalité, il avait pensé que se trouver une occupation l’empêcherait un peu de penser à Potter.

Ça l’énervait que ce crétin s’obstine à être sur tous les fronts. Draco avait bêtement pensé qu’en ne se battant plus, il n’aurait plus cette peur qui le rongeait aussi surement qu’un acide. Mais s’il n’avait plus peur pour lui, il avait peur pour d’autres…pour Harry, pour Severus…et même pour ce stupide Weasley (juste parce que Harry deviendrait une loque si son ami venait à mourir et pas pour une quelconque affection de sa part envers le miséreux.). Mais il avait beau trembler pour les autres, il ne changerait pas sa ligne de conduite. Il ne se battrait plus.

Cette guerre il la haïssait de toutes ses forces. Elle avait fait de lui un être amer et cynique, ce qu’il avait cru être pendant des années. Mais il se trompait. Avant il se croyait insensible mais il ne l’était pas. Il s’était cru fort aussi et capable de tout. Il avait seulement été capable de se détruire.

Il s’était battu pour de mauvaises raisons : l’amour, le Grand Amour.

Sauf qu’on lui avait menti depuis le début. L’Amour n’effaçait rien. Pire, il ne guérissait rien.

Il s’était cru sans conscience, sans âme…Il avait compris qu’il se trompait qu’au moment de la perdre. L’amour ne rachetait pas une conduite. Il ne faisait pas fuir les cauchemars. Il ne comblait pas le vide.

Et une partie de Draco restait obstinément vide.

Cette guerre ne le concernait pas.

C’était celle de la génération de ses parents...pas la sienne. Ce n’était pas ses idéaux.

Draco secoua la tête. Il ruminait de plus en plus ce genre de pensées et il n’aimait pas ça. C’était bon pour les papis. Le problème c’est qu’il n’arrivait pas à se projeter dans l’avenir.

Il ne s’y voyait pas.

Comment vivre après avoir était tellement abîmé ? Avec Potter ? S’il survivait…s’il voulait toujours de lui. Sauf que Potter avait changé aussi. Dans ses yeux verts, il faisait souvent sombre. Dans ses sourires, il planait toujours l’ombre de la tristesse. Petit Pote Potter laissait aussi des plumes dans cette guerre. Celles de son innocence. Et un beau matin, Draco se réveillerait au côté d’un homme comme lui : trop cynique, trop vide. Ils se renverraient alors leur néant à travers leur regard jusqu’à devenir fous.

Draco fit tomber le livre d’histoire de la magie qu’il était en train de ranger. Ce fichu bouquin lui avait échappé. Beaucoup de choses échappaient à Draco. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’horloge et sa gorge se serra. Potter avait dit qu’il serait rentré à dix-huit heures…il était presque dix-neuf heures.

Il allait le retrouver, sans courir dans les couloirs alors qu’il en mourrait d’envie.

Est-ce que Potter allait bien ?

Il baissa les yeux pour ramasser le livre et vit qu’un parchemin s’était à moitié enfui de l’ouvrage. La feuille était pliée en deux, Draco se baissa et l’ouvrit.

Il resta accroupi quelques secondes, sous le choc. C’était un dessin de Thomas, le gryffondor avait toujours été doué avec un crayon dans les mains et son style était facilement reconnaissable. Draco avait été trop souvent caricaturé par cet idiot pour l’oublier. Sauf qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une caricature cette fois. Ils étaient tous en cours d’Histoire de la Magie à une époque qui semblait à Draco si lointaine mais qui ne l’était pas tant que ça. Crabbe était vivant. Granger était plus miss-je-sais-tout que jamais. Et Potter…

C’était ce qu’il faisait lui sur le dessin qui lui avait un instant coupé la respiration.

Potter-plus jeune- l’embrassait dans le cou avec une telle douceur que Draco sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons.

C’était avant la guerre et jamais Potter ne l’avait embrassé ainsi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il l’aimait déjà à cette époque ?

Draco se leva, soudainement, il s’en fichait d’avoir l’air ridicule. Il laissa le dessin à terre, il n’était pas important et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

Il devait le voir. Maintenant. Etre sûr qu’il aille bien.

Il arriva essoufflé devant leur chambre et entra brusquement. Potter sortait de la douche, encore humide, pas blessé, légèrement étonné par son entrée.

-Salut, dit-il en s’essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette, tu vas bien ?

Draco balaya la question d’un geste de la main.

-Tu…m’aimais déjà à l’époque de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Il vit les yeux verts de Potter s’écarquiller alors que ses joues rosissaient.

-Comment as-tu…Peut-importe, tu as un problème avec ça ?

Le ton était hargneux mais les joues toujours rouges. Merde, à cet instant Potter était d’une beauté saisissante. Ce mec qui ne rougissait jamais quand Draco sortait les pires vulgarités tout en le baisant le faisait pour une simple question.

C’était comme un petit miracle. C’était comme si le monde qui s’était arrêté en même temps que Draco avait cessé de faire cette guerre, se remettait enfin à tourner.

-Tu..tu rougis ? bégaya Draco émerveillé.

Potter se renfrogna un peu plus, rougissant encore.

-Ça te pose un problème ? dit-il en détournant les yeux, gêné.

Draco secoua la tête. Il se sentait bien. Depuis qu’il avait jeté un coup d’œil sur le dessin, il se sentait comme si on venait de lui fournir la dernière pièce d’un puzzle compliqué. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans et de comprendre enfin pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Potter.

Il s’approcha, le cœur battant vite, il avait envie de rire.

Bien sûr, il regrettait toujours d’avoir fait cette guerre, il pensait encore qu’elle ne le concernait pas et il n’envisageait toujours pas de se battre et pourtant tout avait changé.

Potter rougissait.

Potter l’aimait déjà avant la guerre.

Il l’aimait encore malgré tout

-Non, répondit-il enfin. Je t’aime.

Il se rendit compte que c’était la première fois qu’il le lui disait vraiment mais quand on se sent âgé de dix sept ans, on a juste envie de croquer la vie à pleine dents.

Potter lui fit un sourire bien trop séduisant et Draco sentit ses joues prendre feu.

-Tu rougis aussi, murmura Harry d’une voix un peu rauque.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

-Raconte ça à quelqu’un et je devrai t’éliminer, expliqua-t-il l’air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Comme si tu en étais capable, répliqua Potter avec arrogance.

-Merde, ferme-la Potter et embrasse-moi.

Potter s’exécuta de bonne grâce et Draco le laissa être tendre pour une fois et ça lui retourna la tête aussi sûrement que s’il venait de prendre un fix.

Il ne savait pas si tout allait s’arranger.

Il ne le croyait pas vraiment.

Mais il était prêt à laisser Potter y croire pour eux deux. Potter avait, de toute façon, toujours été beaucoup plus doué pour ce genre de chose – l’espoir et tout le reste de ces conneries - que lui.

Draco ne savait comment tout allait finir mais il savait qu’être ici, dans cette pièce avec Harry Potter dans ses bras était un début correct.

Plus que correct en fait. Tout ceci était, à cette seconde, pas loin de la perfection.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fic! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici o/


End file.
